


Gift

by kurosakasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 43,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurosakasu/pseuds/kurosakasu
Summary: Arashi go on vacation and something happened which impacted not only Aiba chan but also the whole group.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho, Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 82





	1. a gift from Johnny

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic with sushi4ever on LJ years ago... But didn't get to finish it as writer's block and shit happened in life. Now because of the pandemic I have decided to finally finish this story as more ideas pop into my head ^_^

“ _Otsukaresamadeshita!_ ” All five of ARASHI members said to the staff members after their recording of the upcoming New Year 2 hour’s special of Arashi ni Shiyagare.

The recording took longer this time because either some of the food they wanted to present in this episode wasn't ready yet or there were some technical problems on the set. The length of this special would be longer than usual, and the staff had to plan a lot of work to make this episode successful since there would be more guests than in usual episodes as well. Arashi members were all exhausted and tired.They really just wanted to have a long vacation this holiday season, so that they could relax and spend a good quality time with their loved ones. Yup, you heard it right; LOVED ONES, which would be their lovers/ partners.

It was like a forbidden fruit for Johnny’s agency idols to have any relationships at all. If the president knew any of his young idols were in a relationship without any heads-up, they would have a very hard time with him. He might even ban them from being an active idol because of that mistake. But love was a normal human need that every person must have one day, and they just couldn’t deny it at all. They couldn’t stop that amazing feeling from growing inside their hearts if they met the right partner. But what if one of the boys fell in love with another man? What if that man was part of his own band? That’s exactly what happened in Arashi. Their friends or brotherly relationships had blossomed into two of the most amazing relationships any person could hear of; the Sakuraiba pair and Ohmiya pair.

As they were walking towards their green room, the couples were holding each other's hands cautiously, so that no one could found out. If anyone especially fans caught them doing this stuff; they would immediately claim it was just a 'fan service'. Matsumoto Jun’s phone rang. It was his manager calling. As he heard what the other man said, he put him on speaker and asked to repeat what was just said.

“Perfect timing! Johnny-san wants you all to see him now” The manager said to Matsumoto as the others were looking at his face, which changed a little bit because he really didn't want to go to the _jimusho_ now.

“But it is 12AM!!! Why he want to see all of us now at this time? It can't be tomorrow or something?” MatsuJun asked curiously. He was annoyed as he looked at his watch while replying to the manager. The rest of Arashi were just waiting for the news from Jun. They were so tired that they couldn’t even walk. Sho and Aiba sat down on the sofa in their green room while Ohno and Nino were taking out their new clean clothes from their bags.

“He just said he wanted see you guys as soon as you finished recording. He didn't give me anymore details, Matsumoto-san.” He mumbled something as if he was trying to remember something. "Oh, I already informed the other managers to not pick the others up, as I will drive you all together. Meet me at the parking lot as soon as possible, please!!!”

The youngest member in the group hung up the phone and turned around to to his bandmates.

“We can't do anything about that. If the boss wants us in his office, then the boss ..." Ohno sighed heavily as he came out from the bathroom and threw himself next to Nino on the couch, where he was trying to beat the boss in his game.

"True, True." Nino said while half of his mind was in the game console and the other half with them. He was just happy that Ohno sat down; he immediately put his head on the other guy's lap and continued his game.

“Ne… Sho-chan, Do you have any clue why Johnny-san wants to see us right now?” Aiba-chan asked his lover as he packed his stuff in their Louis Vuitton matching bags.

His lover looked at him and just shrugged his sloping shoulders.

“I am sure that it is something important, or else he would just wait until tomorrow, right?” Sho replied to the animal lover as he knew that other would not accept silence as an answer. Aiba-chan sighed heavily and ducked his head as he continued packing.

“What’s wrong? Why do you look so down?” Sho asked as he saw Aiba’s head lowered.

He knew his lover well. He knew there was something wrong with him and that there was something running inside the taller one’s mind..

“If we are going to the _jimusho_ now, that means we would be going home later! And I just want to sleep. I am sleepy tired as fuck.” Aiba-chan whined a bit as he replied the rapper.

Sho chuckled a bit as he hugged him, and whispered in his ear while holding him really close to his chest to calm him down a little bit. “I want to do the same thing, my love. But can you wait just a little bit more?” Sho nipped on Aiba's earlobe, He was about to kiss Aiba's lips to him a little bit of his love at this time, but MatsuJun interrupted them.

“COME ON, LOVE BIRDS!!! We don’t have much time, let’s go!!” He said to both of the couples as he took Nino's 3DS and just stormed out of their room.

“ _Saa… Ikkou_?” Sho held Aiba’s hand and walked towards the door. A very annoyed Nino and a sleepy Ohno just walked behind them toward Jun's manager’s car.

**_In Johnny’s room… There was the surprise waiting for them..._ **

“Eeeh? A vacation?” They were shocked as the president granted them a one week vacation to a ski resort as a "job well-done". They worked hard enough to earn this. It was just about time to have a nice break from their work.

“Yes, a vacation at my friend’s ski resort.” Johnny said to the guys as he informed them that the resort was owned by his close friend. They also wouldn’t have to worry about the paparazzi or crazy fans there. “I already told your managers information about your departure. I guess they will give you a briefing before you guys go home tonight.”

“THANK YOU VERY MUCH, JOHNNY-SAN!!!!!!” The guys bowed their heads as they thanked their president’s kindness.

“Then we will take our leave.”

“Yatta! A ski trip!!! Finally we get to relax and take a break from our busy schedule.” Aiba cried out once they got out of the room. His lethargic mood was long forgotten and was replaced with excitement.

“I can’t believe we get to go on a trip together as a group! We just talked about that when we were at Lake Yamanaka*. This will be so much fun! Let’s go to our manager and have the briefing!”

Everyone was very glad that they get to relax and do something with the rest of the member as they haven’t done this since their trip to Lake Yamanaka.

“Masaki, you are being too hyper. Please quiet down a bit… Everyone is looking at you” Sho said to his energetic lover as he was feeling quite embarrassed.

The others just looked at them and laughed.

“Anyway, let’s see what the managers have to say.”

“Okay… So, the trip will take place near Mount Fuji. It is a one week trip starting from tomorrow. One of us will drop you all at the resort and pick you guys up a week later. Be at your doors by 6AM because it will be a long ride.” The manager smiled at them, then bowed and left them with a big shock.

“I will wait for you in the car to drop all of you home.” He said stepping out.

“EEH?!?! 6AM???? Isn’t that a little bit too early?” Nino was shocked as he heard that he had to wake up before 6AM.

“We have to go now. Come, Oh-chan” Nino just grabbed the oldest man’s hand and almost ran to the front door as the latter was dozing off like he could fall asleep any minute now.

“We have to move also. Sho, Aiba.” Jun looked at his back atAiba and Sho.

“We are coming, Jun.” Sho said calmly, walking slowly to the door while Masaki locked his fingers with his. The managers knew about the couples in Arashi. Somehow they could feel it anyway in the atmosphere, but they were so kind to not tell anyone. Sho and Aiba already moved in together few weeks after ‘officially’ becoming a couple. ‘Officially’ as in, the other Arashi members knew about them since they couldn’t hide it from them anymore.

The clock was pointed at 1:40AM when both entered their apartment, it was very late. It was not like they’ve never been back at home late because of work, but this time they had to wake up really early in the morning and they had limited time to pack their clothes or sleep.

“What should we do? There is really no time!” Aiba tousled his silky brownish hair.

“Don’t stress yourself, Ma-kun. First, we need to choose our clothes, then take a shower and dive in our warm bed, OK?” Sakurai closed into his lover and caressed his back slowly while kissing his forehead. “

OK, Sho-chan. Let me do the first step, the clothes!” Masaki got back his happy mode gradually. It really had been a long and tiring day.

“Then I will go ahead and take a shower to save time.” Sho said while entering the bathroom in a hurry. Aiba went to their clothes cabinet and started to take out some decent clothes and some wool clothes that were weather-appropriate for the trip.

“What do you think of this shirt Sho-cha---.” Aiba heard the bathroom door opened and looked behind him. He saw his boyfriend with only a towel around his waist. Water was dripping from his hair, making a very sexy trail down his neck. Masaki’s brain froze and didn’t progress at all.

“It looks nice, Masaki-chan.” Sho got closer to his boyfriend and patted his shoulder.

“Something is wrong?” He asked when he felt his lover stunned in his place.

“You…. You are the problem, Sho-chan.” Masaki gulped and replied in a very deep voice. Seeing his lover this way made his energy level increase just a little more. He grabbed Sho’s hand and pulled him closer to his body as he got closer to his lips. He breathed near Sho’s lips and started teasing him before he got even closer. Sho couldn’t resist all of this teasing and wanted to taste his lover’s lips already, so he attacked them and started to suck on them hungrily. The taller guy inserted his hand inside the other guy’s towel and started to touch the firm butt, but the clock chimed to announce that it was 3AM already.

“Shit…We don’t have time for this.” Sho whispered sadly to Aiba’s ear while holding him in his arms.

“I just want you, Sho-chan.” Aiba pouted stubbornly, putting his face into his lover’s bare chest.

“I want you too, but what we both need the most is sleep.” Sho guided them to their cozy bed.

They just needed to sleep on it for tonight.

It was hard, but they had too.


	2. Let the vacation begin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy "ARASHI's diary~ Voyage" release day! In celebration on the new episode of their Netflix documentary, I might as well post the next chapter ^_^ anybody watched it yet? I still haven't but very excited that they released Sakuraiba's diary first LOL

“Open up you two!!” There was a hard knock and banging on the front door of Sho and Aiba’s apartment. Aiba rolled on the bed; his face touched the person who laid next to him. 

“Sho-chan… someone's at the door.” The younger guy mumbled in a very sleepy voice. 

“Sho-chan!” Aiba called and shook him again when he didn’t hear any response from the other guy and rubbed his eyes sleepily. 

“Masaki, let me sleep.” Sho mumbled and covered his head with the cover. The knock on the door got louder and louder. 

“SHO!!! AIBA!!!!” Jun’s voice went through the door and filled the apartment. 

At that very moment, the lovers sat on the bed and shouted “WE ARE LATE!!!”

“Shit... Sho-chan!! What should we do?” Aiba was wandering around in the bedroom and tried to get his clothes and some towels. 

“I don’t know…I don’t know… Let’s get in the bathroom and then let’s get ready and get change.” He grabbed his clothes that he wanted to wear for today, then Aiba’s outfit as well. After that, he ran to their bathroom so that Aiba could take a quick morning shower to freshen up. The house was in total chaos as they were both late. 

“What should we do about Jun?” Aiba asked while following him and getting in the bathroom so that he could take a quick shower while the rapper brushed his teeth at the same time. 

“We can’t open for him while we are naked!!” Sho closed the door behind him. 

It was 5:50 AM at that moment, they really did not know why Jun came early or if the rest and the manager were out there waiting for them. Sho got closer to his Masaki and kissed his lover softly and licked of his lips a little bit. “I forget to tell you, Good morning Love.”

“Good morning…” Aiba’s cheeks coloured with red, kissing him back. 

“Hello?! Did you forget about me? Where are you two? We will be late!!!!” The voice came again, making Sho and Aiba to return to their senses. 

“We have to hurry up!!!” They said in unison as Aiba stripped down and stepped into the shower. 

“How about this, why don’t I open up from Jun and go double check if we forget to bring anything while you go and take a quick shower?” Aiba made a sound of affirmation at the suggestion. At the same time, Sho ran to open the door for the youngest member of Arashi. 

“Finally love birds… What were you doing??” An angry Jun scolded as he took off his shoes and following Sho back to the love birds’ room. 

“Wow, what happened in here? Why is it a mess here?” Jun was surprised by the look of the room: clothes laid everywhere on the floor, so were the bedsheets and the comforter.

“We are sorry, we overslept.” Aiba smiled a little bit when he got out from the bathroom and turned to the rapper. After he changed, even though it was supposed to be Sho’s job to do the checking, somehow it turned out Aiba ended up doing the double checking after he got dressed up. 

“So, did we miss anything? Did you put anything needed in the luggage?” Sho asked while unplugging their iPhones from the charger on the nightstand. 

“Yup, we are good to go.” Aiba replied with the brightest smile that Sho couldn’t resist giving a peck on the cheek. 

“Ahem! Don’t forget that you guys are running behind time, and you are not alone in the room.” They got back to their senses from Jun’s friendly reminder. 

After that, Sho and Aiba with joined hands after locking their love nest and followed Jun to the manager’s car to load their luggage in the van. They were embarrassed to even look at the other’s faces when apologizing for their lateness.

“Anyway, we have to drive now.” Jun’s manager smiled to them and got in the van. 

“Morning.” Sleepy Ohno said to them from the second back row of the van when they hopped in. 

“Morning.” They both said and chose to sit at the back as well. 

“We were late because of love bird number one. Thank god not from both of the couples here...” Jun said in a sarcastic way. 

“We are good.” Nino laid in his seat and focusing on his 3DS like always. 

“Stop it both of you!!” Sho looked at them with his eyes but decided to ignore their teasing. He just knew that they would do that the rest of the way to the Fuji-san.

The drive was long and Aiba was enjoying the view outside as he look through the windows while holding his lover’s hands so that he could be near to him. Sho gave Aiba some kisses on his nicely shaped lips and smile. It was a really warm atmosphere between them although it was cold outside. 

During the ride, romantic actions would not be unexpected since the whole bus knew about the couples’ existence among the group, except the driver, but he was nice enough to ignore everything and concentrated on driving. 

“Guys, I’m bored.... Can we do something as a group along the ride? What about 'Magical Banana'?” Nino suddenly snapped his 3DS and complained. It was a rare thing to say he was bored while playing with his console. However, this time, he was at his limit of boredom and he needed something to keep him entertain. 

“Sho, any suggestions?” Nino turned to the back as he was trying to get some ideas on entertainment. That is when he just realized he was disturbing the love couple from a heated make out session.

“NINO!!!! Can’t you see that we are a little busy right here?” Aiba pulled away from Sho and complained as he about to take his next move on Sho. 

“Wow, cool down boy.” Nino knew it was a bad choice and he moved on to his next target, MatsuJun. He tapped on Jun’s head who was sitting in front of the Ohmiya couple. ‘How come isn’t turning around or anything? Is he really sleeping or he just wants to ignore me?’ Nino wondered as he kept tapping on the youngest member’s head. I guess I have to entertain myself... 

“Kazu, what's wrong? Are you bored?” His boyfriend asked him sweetly when he saw how bored Nino was. Nino was shocked. Nino nodded his head and wondered at the same time how could the sleepyhead of the group could entertain the gamer of the group. The leader surprised him by leaning over and kissed him sweetly. Nino opened his mouth widely and waited for the leader to enter his tongue in his mouth. Ohno’s tongue went into the other’s mouth and played with Nino’s tongue. Both of them were enjoying it a lot but as much as they wanted to continue, they were disrupted when the sudden stop of the car, announcing that they had finally arrived at the resort. 

“Finally we are here...” Jun said it as he stepped out of the van; obviously he got annoyed by the love birds’ romantic actions on the way to the resort. He got out, followed by the two pair of lovers. They were greeted by the owner of the resort. 

“Welcome to the resort!!! I am the owner of the resort, Kenji. Johnny-san already told me that you guys would be coming today so I already posted a notice at the entrance.” Everyone noticed the said announcement. 

“The resort will be closed on 20-31 of December due to interior renovations.” The group read it together. 

“Let us get inside so that I can distribute your room keys. Johnny reserved five rooms for you guys, but I think three will be enough for you guys right? I will pretend I don’t see anything and when Johnny asked I will just say you guys stayed at the five rooms that he reserved.” He winked at the group of men in front of him as he noticed the Ohmiya couple’s and Sakuraiba couple’s hands were held together the whole time. 

“I apologize for the inconvenience that we caused you to change the rooms.” Sho bowed as he apologizes. The owner did not mind the secret relationships involved within the group since it was not his business after all. 

After getting their room keys, the manager bid his farewell to the group and left. “So, what do you guys want to do? Are we going to go skiing since we are in a ski resort?” Jun asked the moment the manager left them. 

“I don’t know, but how about we go up and put down our luggage and meet at the lobby fifteen minutes later?” Nino suggested. 

“Sure, let’s meet here in fifteen minutes... Sho-kun, Aiba-chan, please don’t be late again!!!” Jun warned the two and left the lobby. Nino grabbed Ohno and they left too. 

“Shall we go too?” Sho smiled sweetly at Aiba as the Ohmiya couple left the lobby. 

“Un, let’s go!” Aiba nodded his head softly.

“So, what do you guys want to do now? Go skiing?” Nino suggested after they met again at the lobby fifteen minutes later. 

“Sure, why not? I don’t see we anything better to do. Leader, what do you think? Since you are the leader and you decide.” Sho agreed on Nino’s suggestion. Ohno simply just nodded. 

“Okay, let’s go skiing!!!” As the group started to walk, their walk was stopped by Aiba when he grabbed Sho’s hand stopping him. 

“Guys, wait... I have something to say.” Aiba said as he ducked his head down while looking at the floor. 

“What’s wrong Masaki? Are you not feeling well or something?” Sho asked. 

“Yea, what’s wrong Aiba chan?” Nino joined in. 

“Guys, I... don’t... know.... how.... to.... ski...” Aiba mumbled the words since he felt embarrassed by the fact that the whole group knew how to ski except him. Even the Fishing Leader knew how to ski. 

“What did you say? I can’t hear you.” Nino teased him. 

“I SAID I DON’T KNOW HOW TO SKI!!!!!!!!” Aiba yelled. 

“Jyaa... I will teach you.” Jun suggested all of the sudden. 

“Wow, it is rare that you are willing to teach someone how to do something.” Nino asked curiously. 

“Well, I have nothing else better to do. I don’t want to be stuck with you and Leader, and Sho-san is bad at sports. So, Aiba-chan, what do you think?” 

“Oi! I know how to ski! Masaki... I can teac...” When Sho was tried to offer to Aiba that he would teach him, Aiba already considered Jun’s help.

“Sure!!! Thank you so much, Jun-pon, it is very nice of you.”

Sho was shocked by the replied his lover gave back to Jun. 

“Sho-san, is that okay with you? ” Jun noticed how Sho’s face changed as soon as Aiba agreed with Jun’s proposal. 

“Yeah... It’s fine with me; just take care of him for me while you guys are trying to ski. You know how clumsy he is...” Even though he seemed fine and he didn’t mind about Aiba being with Jun; deep down in his heart, he DID mind. After all, Aiba was his lover and he of course wanted to teach him by himself. But he didn’t want to create an argument among the group. More importantly, he didn’t want to upset his lover. 

After that, they all walked outside and prepare themselves for the rest of the day with some skiing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or kudos are appreciated, so that I know my works have been acknowledged ^_^


	3. let the skiing begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fluff chapter but this time added a little NC-17 to it.

“WOW!!! Look at how beautiful this is! Sho-chan, come!” Aiba was excited as he stepped out of the resort.

They were now at the back, where a ski range was located. It was really beautiful; the white fluffy snow covered the whole ground and Mount Fuji just like a blanket. The sky didn’t look as blue as it was from Tokyo; instead it looked a little grey since it was snowing. Aiba dragged Sho outside and he just couldn’t wait to let everyone to be ready.

“Aiba-chan, calm down. Can’t you wait for everyone? It isn’t nice to leave the group, especially when one of them is going to be your _sensei_.” Sho said firmly as though Aiba was a little kid.

Aiba just nodded his head and pouted. Sho looked at him and couldn't help but think ‘ _God, why does he have to be so cute when he is acting like a 5 year old kid?!_ _’_

“Now, let’s wait for the rest to get ready." Sho patted Aiba’s head and just smiled at him as they held hands.

“Sho, you are not going to ski?” Nino asked once everyone was outside, realizing Sho was holding nothing else but a thick book.

Leader was holding a snowboard, while Nino was holding his hand and the ski equipments, Jun was helping Aiba-chan to set up the equipments when they heard Nino and stopped to look at Sho.

“Ah, I’m not going to ski. I’m just going to sit here and read my book. Besides, I can watch out for you guys. It's okay!” Sho smiled at Nino as he pulled out the chair and took a seat.

Aiba was a little shocked by the fact that his Sho wasn’t planning to go skiing with him, so he decided to confront him.

“ _Ne_ Sho-chan, are you really not planning to go skiing? Don’t you want to ski together once I mastered it?” He asked curiously.

“It’s okay, Masaki. Go and have fun! And be careful when you go downhill.”

Sho patted his head and gave him a kiss on his forehead. After Aiba joined Jun again, Sho mumbled to himself: ‘ _Of course I want to go skiing with you, but_ _…’_ He took a seat and started reading his book, trying to ignore his surroundings.

When Sho was trying to concentrate on his book, all he could hear was Aiba’s giggling. He took a glance at the pair and suddenly fuel was added to his fire. Jun was holding Aiba’s hand, trying to help his friend to walk with the ski on. The look on Aiba’s face was a total different look when he was with Sho, and that added more and more fuel to the fire, then a light of a match.

‘ _What the hell are you doing?! Touching MY boyfriend? Don_ _’_ _t you know he is MINE?! MINE ONLY!!!_ _’_

He wanted to yell at Jun and just grab HIS Masaki away, but looking at Aiba, it seemed like he was enjoying the moment. Plus, he couldn't go all 'caveman Sho' on his bandmate when said person was teaching your boyfriend how to ski. He didn’t want to make Aiba sad, therefore he just tried to calm himself down and dove back into his book.

“ _Ne_ Toshi,” Nino could hardly hold back his laugh while he looked over at Sho. “Can’t you smell something burning?”

“WHAT?! SOMETHING IS BURNING?! WHERE?!” Ohno was alerted from his daydreaming and started to panic as he heard the word ‘burning’.

“ _BAKA_!! Nothing is burning.” Nino smacked him. “I mean Sho-san’s heart is burning, or more like his whole being is burning from jealousy.”

“Really?” Ohno asked, looking confused.

“Of course! Just look at him, sitting alone with his book and looking at his Masaki from afar.” Nino pointed at Sho, then at Jun and Aiba.

"This is getting more interesting than I thought..." Nino smirked. "Anyway, let's go skiing! The last one down the hill has to pay for dinner!" With that, Nino dashed to the ski lift trying to get a head start.

"Oi you cheap ass, no cheating!" Ohno quickly followed after his boyfriend.

Down at the bottom of the hill, when Sho just couldn’t stop his stupid jealousy from getting bigger and bigger, he suddenly closed his book with a very loud bang that made the rest of the group freeze. 

“Sho-san, what’s wrong? Jealousy getting out of hand?” Nino questioned while panting from skiing but couldn't wait to tease the mother of Arashi.

“Sho-kun, calm down a bit.” Leader patted him on the shoulder and simply asked him with a concerned look on his face.

Sho closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

“By the way, what are you guys still doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be skiing?”

“Oh! We went, he lost in almost every race we had so he's buying dinner. Now he wants to build a snowman, that’s why we're back.”

“Sho-kun, do you want to join us? You know, to keep you distracted.” Leader proposed.

“Sure, I guess.” Sho replied.

The Ohmiya couple went to build a snowman with Sho. Meanwhile, Aiba was still surprised from Sho's action.

“What’s wrong Aiba-chan?” Jun asked as he turned to look at him.

“No, nothing… I guess Sho-chan’s just bored of his book. Let’s continue Jun-pon!” Aiba resumed to what they were doing.

********

“Ah! I’m so tired!” Nino jumped onto a sofa in the lobby once they were back in the building a few hours later.

The guys were exhausted from the exercise they just did, even though it was nothing compared to the dancing they had in concerts and performances.

“So, what are we going to do now? I’m starving after skiing so much! What do you say? Dinner together at the restaurant? Leader is buying! ” Nino suggested.

The other four men just nodded and left their equipment in the lobby, then they headed to the restaurant to eat something to recover some energy. Although they would soon go back to their rooms to sleep, the night was still long so anything could happen.

The restaurant turned out to be high-class.The hall had a little bit of lighting, and the tables were decorated with some candles. It looked very romantic.

“Let’s sit near the windows!!” Aiba said as soon as they entered the place. He quickly walked past the rest of them and heading towards table near the window.

"Thank God I don't have to pay for this. Thanks in advance SatoP" Nino pecked his boyfriend on the cheek and followed Aiba.

"Of course you will be saying that, why am I not surprised." Jun sighed.

The seating was nice. They could see the snow and the ski range, which looked like a white carpet outside, as the two couples sat next each other. Sho was still trying to calm down from earlier, so he tried to preoccupy his mind with his food.

***

“I am soooooooooooooooo full” Nino patted his stomach as they were leaving the restaurant.

“The food tasted so good; it was the best meal ever.” Leader smiled.

“So, what are we going to do now? Now that we ate dinner, should we go karaoke?” Jun asked as they stopped and waited for the elevator.

“YAY!! Karaoke!!! SURE WHY NOT JU-”

Aiba was excited the moment he heard the word ‘karaoke’ but his sentence was interrupted.

“No, no. We promised to do something after dinner, right Masaki?” Sho smiled at Aiba, who was curiously looking at him.

“Sho-chan, since wh-”

“ _Sa_! Let’s go, Masaki!”

“ _Chotto matte_!”

But it was too late, the Sakuraiba pair disappeared in the elevator. The rest of the group froze a little.

“Wha… what just happened?” Nino said.

“ _Sa_ …” Jun said.

“I think we need to call the fire department.”Leader said.

The youngest members looked at him in shock. Their usually slow leader had noticed how bad the fire inside Sho’s mind was.

“Leader…”

“Anyway, you just said karaoke, right? Let’s go!!”

Leader tried to distract the other two and put his arms around both Jun and Nino’s shoulders. Then they were off to the karaoke room.

**_Sakuraiba pair in the meanwhile_ _…_**

“Sho-chan, slow down! You are walking too fast” Aiba said once they got out the elevator.

Sho held his wrist the whole time and was silent as he dragged Aiba to their room. Obviously, his jealousy was overloaded. He unlocked the room and stepped inside with his boyfriend following after him.

“Sho-chan, what’s wrong? _Ne_ , _ne_ …”

Aiba was interrupted by his lover, who turned around and attacked him with a forceful kiss. He was totally shocked. Yes, Sho was his boyfriend, but he never saw him like this before from what he could remember. The kiss was just full of passion, longing, and desire. Aiba kissed Sho back and welcomed his tongue into his mouth, allowing it to play with his. When Sho broke the kiss to try to catch some breath, Aiba looked at him.

“Sho-chan, really, tell me what’s wrong…” 

“Do you think I liked it when I saw you wandering around with Jun? Do you think it was fun for me?” Sho replied as he attacked Aiba’s shirt and tear it open with one forceful movement, then ran his nicely frame hand over his lover chest, touching him. “You are mine, Masaki”

Sho’s hands reached Aiba’s back and caressing it. Aiba’s body shivered as he felt the warmth of his boyfriend’s arms around him. Sho got closer to Aiba’s face and stopped to breathe into his ear.

“Only mine” He whispered.

Aiba could feel something was slowly awakening in the other’s pants.

“You wanted me that much… Sho-chan...” He looked at Sho’s pants and gasped.

“Of course, Masaki...”

Sho captured Aiba lips in his own lips again, and kissed him once and once again. They kissed until Sho let his Masaki lay back on the bed. The room was full of longing; Sho’s longing to connect his body with Aiba’s again, he took off Aiba’s pants and underwear with one pull. Aiba cried out at the sudden movement, but that didn’t stop Sho to smirk at the half harden cock that was there waiting for him to play with. It was so cold outside, but it was totally hot for Aiba at the moment, and his brain couldn’t think about anything but his boyfriend.

“Undress me, Sho-chan…” He said, biting his own lip.

Sho stood in front of his lover to fulfill his request. He started with his pullover and shirt, and went in front of his lover, who was half naked. Aiba whimpered as his hands wandered down to his own cock, pressing on it and moving his hand up and down his own length.

“Mmmmm.... Are you masturbating for me? God that's sexy!" Hearing that his boyfriend was liking his action, Aiba moaned more.

Sho bit his lip and took off his pants and underwear quickly. Aiba’s eyes looked at Sho’s cock, proudly standing in front of him.

“I want you… I want you now…”

Sho stopped Aiba hand from stroking himself, grabbed that harden dick and bit it in a mild manner. Aiba gasped and made a silent scream. Everything in his body was demanding more. Sho grabbed the lube that was on the nearby nightstand and started to rub it onto his fingers.

“Let’s see how much you can bear.”

Sho put his knee on the bed sheet, grabbed Aiba’s legs and put them on his shoulders. Aiba was just silent, his brain couldn’t function anymore. Now that Sho had a good view of Aiba’s hot hole, he inserted his three fingers all together at once, making him screamed by surprise. Sho started thrusted them in and out of the small hole to expand it more and more, until it was ready for his big cock. Aiba tried hard to not scream out loud. He was enjoying it.

“That’s enough, I guess.” Sho said, taking his fingers out of his lover and grabbing his own cock to aim it to the same hole. “I’m coming in.” He said, and thrusted at once into Aiba.

At that moment, Aiba couldn’t stop himself from screaming.

“Sho-chan…” He moaned as Sho looked at him.

Aiba’s cheeks were red and his whole face was sweating hardly. Sho grabbed his boyfriend’s cock and stroked it, following the rhythm of his own thrusts. When Aiba's voice went up a pitch, he knew that he was hitting that special spot.

“I am coming… can’t hold it anymore…” Aiba said, closing his eyes.

“Me too… Masaki…” Sho said as he came hard inside his lover hole.

The room was full of love, possessiveness and desire.

“I hope you liked your punishment, Masaki.” Sho said, lying next to his lover.

“I love you” was the answer from his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments and/ or kudos are welcome so that I know someone's reading my work ^_^


	4. Aiba is missing?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new ep release day of Arashi's storytelling on YouTube! They are hilarious to watch especially when Aiba chan is the narrator. It always crack me up ^_^ So, I have decided to post a new chapter to celebrate it :)

The morning after their love making session was more than great. Love was all over the room of the couple. It seemed that Sho really missed his lover and the fire inside him grew bigger after what he saw. He was seriously jealous from Jun; he didn’t know why he was THAT jealous but he knew that Jun wouldn't take his lover from him since he was one of their friends after all. Even Aiba, he would not cheat on Sho! That just never crossed his mind, because why would he think about infidelity when he loves Sho that much.

“Morning sunshine.” Sho smiled when his love opened his very sleepy eyes and moved his head near Sho.

“Morning, Sho chan.” He mumbled and buried his messy hair on the crook of Sho’s neck. Aiba looked to the slightly open curtain.

“It is not sunny to say sunshine, Sho chan.”

“I meant you! You are my sunshine, Masaki.” He reached down to capture his lover’s lips between his lips in a full of love morning kiss.

“Let’s go and have a shower.” Aiba sat on the bed and caressed his kind of long messy hair.

“Okay then, I will wait for you here till you finish.” Sho didn’t move at all and still laying down while pulling the blanket to cover himself more.

“Sho chan~~~ let’s go!!!” Aiba whined when his lover didn’t hear what he said. He took off the cover.

The younger man’s cheeks turned really red when he realized that both of them were still naked from the ‘punishment’ of last night. Aiba looked away a little with really shy face. Yes, it wasn’t the first time that he saw the other naked, but he just remembered what happened last night.

His thought was cut off when warm arms grabbed his arms and pulled him back down. He was on the top of Sho’s body now and he didn’t know what he should do or think, so he just breathed heavily. His eyes fell into the gaze of his lover’s eyes. He only found himself getting closer to that lips which was waiting for him. Sho welcomed the nice formed lips and sucked on them. They didn’t know how long that kiss lasted. Every time they broke the kiss they would start another one again.

Aiba’s heart skiped a beat when he felt something is ‘waking up’.

“ Mmmmm” Sho got out a moan. Aiba got off of Sho and grabbed his arm.

“No more! Let’s go shower!” Aiba pulled his lover's arm and led him to the bathroom holding the other’s hand.

As soon as the doors were closed behind them and Aiba was inside the shower, Sho pushed his lover so that his back was against the wall while turning on the water. "Here we go~”

As the water sprayed on them, a sudden small scream got out from Aiba when he found a pair of warm hands touching his cock and pressing on it slowly but powerfully. 

“Sh—Sho---cha…ahhh...” He moaned more. He didn’t know what was going on, he couldn’t think at all. He laid his hand on the wall of the shower to support him when his legs got weaker and tilted his head, presenting his neck which gave his lover the opportunity to kiss and suck on it while continuing on his lover’s cock till it was fully hard and start dripping some pre-cum.

“That is enough.” Sho breathed out near his lovers ear while his fingers were full of Aiba’s pre-cum.

“Wh—at.. is.. that.... for...” Aiba’s brain wasn’t functioning at all when he was confused by what just happened.

“For this.” Sho said while he turned him around facing the wall and inserted his pre-cum covered fingers in Aiba’s twitching hole.

“AHHHHH.” Aiba screamed with the sudden feeling that rushed in his body. His legs didn’t support him at all and almost fell down. Sho grabbed his shoulder and pushed his lover to the wall of the bathroom. He took out his fingers and replaced it with his rock harden cock. Another scream turned into a moan from Aiba’s mouth. Sho thrust in and out with his all passion to be in that body again, it seemed he didn’t get enough from it… not yet.

“Sho——chan…” Aiba screamed again when he cum finally to the wall of the bathroom and then felt a hot feeling inside him while Sho was cum also. Both were panting hard, fogging up the shower door.

It was a very enjoyable time for both of them, but they had to get down and meet the other members of Arashi. It was 10 am already or even passed it a little bit. After that amazing session, they only got some towels around their waist and got out of the shower. Sho was first to get out of that bathroom that was full of steam from the hot water they both used for the shower.

“We save the water for our mother earth.” Sho teased Aiba when they reached to their bedroom. Aiba replied with "You pervert!" while opening the closet and started to pick what they would wear today.

He has chosen a nice blue outfit with white dots here and there on it for both of them, each of it have it is own style. It looked like a couple outfit when you look from afar.

“ _Itai_ …” Aiba moaned slightly when he tried to bend down to pull up his pants.

“Did I hurt you?” Sho looked at him with worried eyes while he was zipping up his jacket.

“Yes, just because you are a neanderthal!” Sho’s face turn so bloody red at that moment. Sho then walked to him and wraps his arms around his waist.

“I am very sorry.” He said while kissing his lips softly.

“It is okay, it will go away soon.” He smiled and then said. “We need to get down before they start burning our phones.”

Ten minutes later, the elevator opens up at ground floor where the lounge was. Three pairs of eyes looked at them directly at the same time.

“Here they are” Nino talked while he was lying on Ohno’s lap, crossing his legs and resting it on the armrest.

“You are late as usual” Jun snapped.

Sho was holding his lover’s hand to help him walking.

“Ahh, Ahhhh… I won the bet Matsujun!!! Look.” The brat looked at him and they pointed to Aiba.

“They were doing it the whole time likw I said.” He opened his hand to Jun. “Give me my money”

Aiba face turned to red all over. He hid behind his lover to hide his embarrassment in front of his band mates. “NINO!!!” He yelled.

The brat just burst into laugh while counting on his money.

“Anyway, let’s go.” Sho looked at Nino with a look to shut him up.

“Yup let’s ski again!” Ohno said finally while getting up from the sofa. He didn’t say anything since the other couple was down.

“So let’s go Aiba-chan.” Jun rose up also and walked to where their equipment was.

“Nope, he will not be with you today, Matsujun.” Sho said while held his boyfriend.'s hand tightly.

“And why is that?” Jun asked.

“Sho-chan, I would be fine and we are not going to do much today, please…please!!!” Aiba gave his cute puppy eyes to his lover and waited for the answer.

“Okay fine…” He just sighed as he replied. Sho then looked at the Ohmiya couple.

“Let’s go leader, Nino.” He walked pasted his Masaki and Jun, as he was walking towards outside, having Ohno and Nino followed after him. They all knew what was it, he was jealous again, and he was worried also this time. Aiba had a little sad face when Sho did that and then turn to Jun. “Let’s go.”

As the guys reached the ski area, they were all separated into little groups to do their own activities. Ohmiya & Sho group already started taking the gondola towards the tip of the hill. Meanwhile, Junba group was still at the skirt of the mountain, having skiing lessons (well, more like Jun teaching Aiba who’s having the lesson). As the gondola was getting higher and higher, Sho was panicking. He was sitting alone on the gondola since it only allows 2 people per cart. He really wished his lover was beside him, to calm him down, saying _“Sho chan, don’t be afraid. I am right here with you”_ However, he was just sitting by himself, comforting himself and tried to imagine Aiba's voice saying that to him.

“Ne, Nino… Will Sho be okay?” Ohno was really concern about his band mate. The Ohmiya couple was behind Sho’s cart and all Ohno could see was Sho shivering due to his acrophobia.

*************************************************

**_In the meantime while the “Ohmiya + Sho” group was taking the gondola…_ **

“ _Gomen_ Aiba chan, I need to go to bathroom. DO NOT GO ANYWHERE!” Jun said while putting his stuff on the floor and ran to the resort again. They weren’t that far from it, but it was a total white woods since it was still snowing when they were skiing.

Aiba saw a little cute white rabbit coming toward him while waiting for Jun’s bathroom break.

“Hi there!!” Aiba slowly picked it up and started to caress his fluffy fur, but the rabbit looked at something in the woods and jumped out of the animal lover’s hand.

“Ehh, where are you going?? Wait!!!” Aiba talked to the rabbit and followed after him inside the woods. He didn’t realize that he was deep in the forest while he was just looking after that rabbit. Aiba was famous to be known as the “animal lover” among the group. He just loved animals and he would start following them every time a pet ran away from him. Usually a normal person would get lost while chasing after an animal. But every time he got lost, he would definitely be found by Sho, who always warned him to never chase after animals since it scared him to death thinking that he would get lost and never be found.

“Eh...? Where am I...” He finally said after a full hour has passed without his notice.

“Sho-chan.” He whimpered when he was looking around him. Every direction he saw was white out and all looked the same.

He has no idea which was the way to the resort.

***********************

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S GONE!?!?!?” Sho said it furiously as he realized his lover was nowhere to be found. The “Ohmiya & Sho” group came back from the downhill skiing when Jun ran up to Sho to let him know that Aiba was nowhere to be found after his bathroom break.

“I said AIBA WASN’T HERE WHEN I COME BACK FROM THE BATHROOM!!!!!”Jun answered him, more like yelling at him.

“Guys, calm down!!!! No arguments, I don’t want this to be the ever first argument after being together for more than 10 years...” Ohno looked at both of his members. Arashi was known for their super good friendship, where they wouldn’t argue and they would apologize immediately if they knew either one was starting a fight. Both Sho and Jun looked at leader, and the opponent. They both realize they were wrong. Sho apologized to Jun.

“Sorry... I got too carried away. It’s just that, it’s Masaki is missing now and you all know that he means more than my own life.”

Jun shook his head and apologized as well. “No, Sho san. You don’t have to apologize. It is my fault that he is missing. I am sorry.”

After they became friends again, Nino interrupted. “I’m sorry to interrupt but what are we gonna do now? It is snowing pretty badly outside...”

The rest of the members looked outside the door and it just looked like a mess out there: all you can see was nothing... NOTHING!! It was snowing heavily and hazy outside. Sho started to panic. _Oh God... Where are you, my love?_

Immediately, Sho ran outside but was pulled back by the rest of the group.

“ _SHO SAN, NANI WO SHITERU DESU KA_ (What are you doing _)_!!!!” Nino yelled at him. He cared for both of Aiba and Sho the most since both of them were his best friends and he didn’t want either of his best friends to get hurt.

“Let me go!!! I have to find him, it’s a promise... I can’t leave him.” Sho started to break down as the word _promise_ came out from his mouth. His knees fell down on the floor and he started crying. Everyone was shocked by Sho’s action. Sho was crying, the “mother” of Arashi was crying. Nobody seen this Sho before as he’s the strongest guy to hold his emotions among the group.

“Sho kun...” Leader stroke Sho’s back as he was trying to calm him down. Nino and Jun did the same thing too.

“I promised him that whenever he is lost, I will be able to find him so that he doesn’t have to be alone.” Sho sniffled.

“We will find him. For sure. Okay!! Let’s go ARASHI searching team!!!” Leader got up and looked at the other members.

“Yea, let’s go. We can’t let that _baka_ to be alone.” Nino smiled at Sho who looked at the leader after he heard what he just said.

The search team spread out in the forest, bringing a walkie talkie in case so that they could inform each other the moment either one had found Aiba. They all yelled “Aiba chan!!!!!” or “Masaki!!!!!!” during the search...

******************************

“Sh....Sho... chan....” Aiba started crying as he was all alone in the woods. He hated to be alone; he hated the feeling of being left out. _Sho chan, you promised you will be able to find me...sobs....where are you... sobs even louder._ After walking aimlessly, trying to find his way back, he gave up and found the nearest tree as his resting spot, hoping that his Sho chan could find him as soon as possible. As time passed, he started feeling dizzy and hot, yet extremely sleepy at the same time. 

_I can’t sleep; I have to make some noise so that I can be found by someone!!”_ He slapped his cheeks to keep him away from sleepiness. Aiba tried to get up, but his legs were as heavy as rock.

_I am getting sleepier..._

“MASAKI!!!!!!!”

Aiba heard his name being called. He wanted to respond to whoever that was but...

_so sleepy... I ... want... t..o..... sleep...”_

“MASAKI!!!!!!!”

Sho finally found his lover and ran over to his side. Aiba was already passed out when Sho shook him and cupped his hand on one of his cheek when he suddenly pulled back.

“Oh god, you are burning up!!”

Sho put Aiba on his back and gave him a piggy back ride back to the hotel. Once he secured Aiba on his back, he immediately informed the rest of the Arashi through the talkie that Aiba was found and they were on their way back. The rest of the members sighed and felt relieved, so they started to head back to the hotel as well.

_*****************************_

_Ah... it feels so warm, and soft... It even smells like Sho chan...._

Aiba wondered in his own little wonderland when he was sleeping. After Sho stepped into the hotel, he saw the rest of the member crossing their arms in front of their chest as they were waiting for a long time.

“Look!! They are back!!” Nino patted both Ohno and Jun’s arm and ran over to Sho.

“Masaki is having a big fever. I will bring him back to the room.”

“We will come too so that we can help you as well.” Nino offered.

Sho was glad that he has these people as his friends. He smiled and thanked Nino for his help. All five of the Arashi members were now in Sho & Aiba’s room.

After they helped Sho to put Aiba on the bed, Leader patted Sho’s shoulder and said “ _Yokatta ne Sho kun._ ” He smiled at Sho. Sho nodded and he eyes were filled with tears.

"mmmm... Wher....where... am... I...?” Sho heard his lover mumbled and ran over to the side of the bed.

The rest of the group ran to the other side of the bed. Aiba slowly opened his eyes and he saw a blurred figure that resembled Sho. He blinked again so that he could get a better view on the blurred figure. He saw Sho looking at him, smiling and crying at the same time.

“Hey baby....” Sho kissed his forehead and stroked his head as he looked straight at Aiba’s eyes. “

Sho...chan...” Aiba mumbled and felt his vision became blurred again because of the tears.

“ _Mou_... don’t scare us to death....” Nino sighed and smiled as he saw Aiba opened his eyes.

“Nino...chan...” Aiba looked at Nino and smiled. Jun and Leader smiled at him.

“Matsujun... Leader... _gomennasai_... for making you guys worry...” Matsujun held his tears and shook his head. Leader looked at the Sho’s concerned eyes to his Masaki, he knew they wanted to be alone so he said “Okay guys, let’s go, and don’t disturb them!”

Nino and Jun said “Take care” to Aiba before they were dragged by the leader. Ohno pulled the other two members and left the room.

“Sho chan... _gomen ne_ ” Aiba cupped his lover’s cheek as he saw the tears rolled down on both Sho’s cheeks. Sho leaned on the hand that was cupping his cheeks and held that hand tightly. For the past few hours, he had experienced the greatest fear of possibly losing the person that he loved the most. He leaned against his lover’s forehead. After giving him a kiss, he hugged him tightly.

“Don’t leave me again. It felt like my heart stopped beating the moment I heard you went missing.” Aiba kissed Sho’s ear and hugged him back

“Mmm, I will never ever leave you… I will not scare you to death anymore.” Sho broke the hug and looked at his lover eye to eye. He cupped his cheek and said _I love you_ before giving Aiba a long yet passionate kiss. The kiss lasted more than five minutes and Sho broke the kiss.

“My love, you have a fever. I don’t want to do it when you are sick since I will get sick too. And if I get sick, nobody can take care of you.”

“But... I…”

“Don’t say you can take care of yourself. That is my job to take care of you both inside and outside of work. Now, try to get some sleep while I go to the bathroom and give you an icy cold towel on your forehead.” Sho kissed him one last time and stepped out of the bed.

Immediately, he felt something was pulling on his shirt. He turned around and looked at Aiba with a questioning look.

“Sho chan… _arigatou_!!” Aiba smiled at him. Sho smiled too and answered him with the nicest tone.

“You are welcome” and winked at him and walked towards the bathroom.

That night, Sho didn’t make a move on his animal lover even though he wanted so badly. Instead, after putting the towel on Aiba’s forehead, he went to change into his pyjama and slipped under the cozy blanket.

The night passed by quietly, the pair was deeply asleep and went to their little wonderland. They didn’t know that they will have a long yet difficult journey ahead of them as their life is about to change... 

_Forever..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or kudos are appreciated, so that I know my works have been acknowledged ^_^


	5. The Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo just a heads-up.... As there's a big revelation to Aiba chan at the end of this chapter, THAT certain "category" may not be everyone's cup of tea. I am not going to be sad or blame anyone who has read this story and decided to stop after this chapter. HOWEVER, for those who decides to continue after the revelation, thank you in advance ^_^~

Two months has passed since their ski trip. The relationship between the couples has grown every day after the trip; Aiba became clingier to Sho, while Nino did the same thing to Leader as well in their green room. Furthermore, their friendship between all of them grew as well. Their bond between them was stronger than ever now.

“and…. CUT!!!” The director said it after shooting a scene in AIBA MANABU.

“ _Otsukaresama deshita!!_ ” Aiba bowed to the staffs while exiting the set. Suddenly, he felt a little bit light headed, the floor seemed to be spinning around him and he would have fallen onto the ground if a staff member nearby didn't hold his arm to support his balance.

“Aiba san, are you okay? You look a little bit pale than usual. Maybe you should go and see a doctor...” The staff suggested after seeing the idol’s face was different.

“Thank you for your suggestion but I think I am okay.” Aiba smiled at him when he thanked him.

“AIBA CHAN…. WE HAVE TO GO NOW!!!!!” Aiba’s manager yelled at him as he still have to rushed to his shooting for VS ARASHI. 

“Then I will take my leave.” Aiba bowed to the concerned staff and ran to his manager.

“Will he be okay…?” The staff mumbled as he saw the idol left the studio.

The shooting for VS ARASHI went smoothly: Aiba got a few perfects at Kicking Sniper, Sho failed badly at Cliff Climb. However, everything went pretty smoothly so far before Aiba volunteered to run for Pinball Runner. After Aiba scoring an unusual score of 90, his face became even more pale and felt like he wanted to vomit anytime soon. Nino and Jun noticed it and planning to ask Aiba after the whole shooting was over. Sho was too busy with the preparation for the next game and didn’t notice his lover of being sick or nausea.

“Aiba chan, are you okay? You look really pale. You should go to the doctors.” Nino asked once they stepped into the green room.

The Kaze trio took the lead to their green room while the Yama duo was at the back chatting.

“Yeah Aiba chan, go and see the doctors.” Jun said it and put his arm on the animal lover’s shoulder.

“Guys, I am fine. I really am. I don’t need the doctors.” Aiba ignored the rest of his friends’ concern.

Nino and Jun looked at him; they were pretty sure that he wasn’t fine and went to Sho.

“Sho san… Aiba chan looks really pale. We asked him to go and see a doctor but he said he is fine. Go and convince him.” Nino and Jun went up to Sho while he was packing up and got ready to go home with Aiba. Once Sho heard Nino’s suggestion, he took a glance at Aiba. Aiba looked paler than usual. It didn’t look like the usual cheerful guy that he loved the most.

“Okay, I will have a little chat with him at home.” Sho replied to Nino and smiled. He didn’t want to show his worry face in front of Nino. But deep down in his heart, he was really worried, and started to blame himself... _how come I didn’t notice it earlier?_

**************************************************

“Masaki, come here, I want to talk to you about something” Sho patted on the sofa, hinting to Aiba to sit next to him after they finished dinner at home. Aiba jumped on the sofa and rested his head on Sho’s thigh. The rapper caressed his head and played with his hair. He took the opportunity to really look at his partner and realized that his friends were right.

“Ne… you do look pale. You should go to the doctors. How about we go tomorrow?” Sho suggested.

“Nah… I am good. You know I don’t like the doctors.” Aiba pouted and crossed his arms across his chest.

Suddenly, Aiba felt like vomiting at anytime soon and ran to the bathroom after a few minutes. Sho rushed to the bathroom and stroke the animal lover’s back as he was vomiting his guts out.

“Okay, that's it. YOU ARE GOING TO THE DOCTOR’S. END OF STORY. I am driving you tomorrow since we both have a day off.” Sho was extremely worried. He never saw the animal lover vomit like that.

“But Sho chan…” Aiba looked up to face his lover to try one last time. Aiba just didn’t like doctors at all; he didn’t want to be surrounded with medicine smell. It was just a cold or maybe he did eat something bad or expired without his notice. 

“NO!!! Don't get me started. YOU ARE GOING. END OF DISCUSSION!” Sho got impatience as Aiba tried to deny the offer.

The next day, Sho drove Aiba to his family doctor for a body check. After he did his body check, they waited outside the room for the result. Aiba insisted Sho to wait outside since he didn’t want it to look like a mother taking her child to see a doctor. Sho reluctantly agreed and sat outside the room and wait patiently.

“Aiba san… Please come this way.” The nurse guided Aiba to the doctor’s office.

The doctor was Sakurai’s family doctor. Since they were little, they went to him when any member in the family got sick. Sho has total faith in him and he knew in this hospital there will be no journalists or paparazzi to take pictures of him and/or Aiba, so there shouldn't be any tabloids in the news about the idols being in a hospital. Moreover, this doctor was so private and knew that Sho and Masaki were dating.

“Aiba san, please have a seat.” Aiba was confused by the doctor’s expression. He looked almost as confused as his own patient as he flipped the chart between his hands and tried to re-read the result again. 

“Sensei, what’s wrong? Am I going to die???” Aiba couldn’t wait and asked the moment his butt touched the chair.

“Of course you will not die, Aiba san … Well, please don’t be shock after what you are about to hear... Congratulations Aiba san, you are two months pregnant.” The doctor announced the result to the animal lover, but Aiba was just stunned. He had his eyes and mouth wide opened.

“Sen... sensei…. Are you joking? There should be a mistake. How can I be pregnant? I am a guy!” Aiba chuckled and asked the doctor.

The doctor shook his head and replied “No, there’s no mistake. I don’t know how and why but you are, indeed, pregnant. Let me ask you some questions."

"Did you feel slightly nauseated sometimes during the day?” Aiba nodded.

“Did you throw up after you smell something that you are usually fine with?” Aiba nodded as well.

“Did you feel extra tired or exhausted after your dance practises or even after shootings?” Aiba nodded too.

"Let's double check it to make sure. I am sure you know what to do with it, am I right, Aiba san? Bring it back to me after you are done and we will check it together." The doctor then pulled out a urine sample bottle from a basket nearby and passed it to Aiba. He took it hesitantly from the doctor's and went to the bathroom attached to the examination room. After a short while, he came back and passed the sample to the nurse, who took it and started preparing what it looked like a science experiment off to the side. 

Aiba started pacing around the examination while waiting for the nurse to be done. After what it felt like eons to him, the nurse finally came to pass the doctor the examination result. Aiba rushed back to the seat in front of the doctor and asked "Sensei? what's the result?" 

“The result came back positive, as corresponded with your previous result. You see, you have nodded at all the questions I usually ask a pregnant patient when they doubt that they are pregnant. All I can say is congratulations on your pregnancy and meet me in a few weeks for a check up.”

He was still in shock when he thanked the doctor and rose up to get out. Yet he was very happy that he was carrying his and Sho’s miracle gift. As he was about to leave he requested the doctor one thing.

“Sensei, is that okay you keep this as a secret from my partner? I don’t want him to know that yet.” Aiba looked down at his not visible yet pregnant stomach and put his hand on it softly.

The doctor nodded and said “Sure thing, patient’s files are confidential and I won’t reveal it without the patient’s consent. You don’t have to worry about it.” 

Once Aiba stepped out of the doctor’s room, Sho ran up to him and asked.

“What did the doctor say about why you vomit your guts out yesterday?” Aiba looked at him and lied perfectly.

“Oh! Nothing much, he just said I somehow caught a virus and he prescribed the meds to me already.” Sho looked at him and asked.

“Where’s the prescription then?”

“I lost it already.” Aiba stuck his tongue out and earned a smack from Sho to his head.

“But I will get the meds once I found it.” Aiba replied to Sho as he knew that Sho would not give up on this.

****************************************

_**The next day at the green room of the magazine shooting...** _

“Ne Aiba chan... I heard from Sho that you finally went to the doctor’s yesterday?” Nino asked while playing his 3DS and sitting on the couch in the green room. 

“Ah, I went. But nothing special, just some viruses.” He lied perfectly even in front of his best friend. Nino pause his game and looked up.

“Oh.... okay...” But he still stared at Aiba.

The animal lover looked at Nino with questioning eyes, hinting _what?_ Nino just said that it was nothing. Deep down in Nino’s mind, he already sensed there’s something wrong and it just bugged him if he couldn’t get this thing solved. So, he came up with a plan to make Aiba spilled it.

After their magazine shooting, the Aimiya pair was really hungry, and Nino suggested that he would treat Aiba to his favourite ramen shop for dinner. Without any hesitation, Aiba jumped up and down along the way back to their green room.

“YATTA!!!! RAMEN RAMEN!!!” Nino followed Aiba back to the room and smirked, thinking _Mission Accomplished!!_

At the ramen shop, Aiba ordered two big bowls of ramen and Nino was stunned by the amount his friend ordered. But he let it slide and thought he was just really hungry and they happened to be at one of his favourite restaurant. However, all of a sudden, when Aiba out of nowhere, started sobbing and became moody. Nino was shocked and stroked his back while the sobbing man continued crying.

“Now, spit it out. You are hiding something from me, right?” Nino asked as he stroked the animal lover’s back. Aiba just nodded.

“Is it something about Sho? Did you guys have a fight?” Aiba nodded and shook his head the same time, so Nino assumed that the nod was for the first question and the shook was for the second one.

“So, what’s up? If is Sho’s fault, I will beat the crap out of him for you.” Nino tried to confront Aiba.

“Nino, I am about to tell you something that you won’t believe. Even I didn't believe it myself, but it is true. Promise you won’t laugh, okay?” Nino just sighed and simply replied a yes.

“Nino, the doctor said I am two months pregnant.” Aiba said slowly and raised his head so that he could look at Nino’s reaction.

“What!!” Nino spit out a little of his food.

“I SAID PREGNANT!!!” Aiba suddenly yelled and some people in the shop looked toward them.

“shhhh.. Don’t yell, _baka_!! We are in public…gosh...” He sighed heavily while making sure that everyone was busy with their own meal and didn’t notice that Nino and Aiba were from Arashi. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Nino adjusted the hat that was covering half of his face and then adjusted Aiba’s cap, but Aiba just sobbed more and more.

“So... I assume the baby is yours and Sho’s?” Aiba nodded.

“H...hhh...how?” Nino looked at him curiously. Aiba replied him with a questioned look as well.

“I don’t know, I was like that yesterday too when I first heard the news. Nino, do you think that I am gross and weird?” Nino took a sip of his drink and smiled at Aiba.

“I will admit that I am shocked to hear you are pregnant. I mean guys can't get pregnant but somehow you did. In terms of whether you are gross and weird... No... Not at all. After all, you won’t be the ‘Miracle Boy’ among us out of nothing. I think that this is truly a miracle that can only happen to you.” Aiba sobbed and wiped his tears as he thanked the gamer. 

“Did Sho know?” Nino asked but all he got was a louder cried as a reply. Nino choked a little at his drink and stroke Aiba’s back.

“I don’t know what to do... Should I tell him? Will he think that I am gross and break up with me? I don’t know anymore...” Aiba cried even harder and buried his face in Nino’s chest as the other kept stroking his back to calm him down.

When Aiba calmed down a little, Nino gave Aiba a suggestion. “So... do you want to stay over at me and Oh-chan’s place?” Aiba raised his head from Nino’s chest and nodded.

“Okay, I will call Sho that you are staying over at our place. But what are we going to tell him though, I don’t want him to get his jealousy on me. He's scary, I don’t want another episode that happened at the ski resort.”

“I don’t know, just say that I got drunk or something and you took me home together with leader.” Aiba just rushed his sentence.

After that, as Nino drove Aiba to his and Ohno’s apartment, he called Sho with his car’s Bluetooth so that Aiba can hear Sho’s reaction.

Apparently, Sho just said “Sure, I guess I couldn’t help it. Take care of him for me.” Nino was shocked at his calm replied and asked, “Sho chan, won’t you get worry that I might lay a finger on your precious guy secretly behind yours or Toshi’s back?”

Sho just chuckled and said, “Nah... I know you won’t. I am okay with him staying over at yours since I am still at ZERO and I don’t want Masaki to be lonely at home. It is good to have some company. Anyway, I have to go now. Like I said, take care of him.” Sho hung up and Nino looked at Aiba’s face: more tears rolling down his eyes. Nino sighed and continued his driving while thinking “ _There it is, the mood swing from a pregnant man..._ ”

Aiba fell asleep on the way to Nino’s apartment. So Nino had to call the Leader to their car and help him carry Aiba up to their apartment. After settling Aiba in the guest room, the Leader asked Nino when he went to the kitchen to grab a drink.

“Ne Kazu... What happened? Why does Aiba chan look like that?” Nino sighed and told Leader to grab a seat at the dinner table.

“Oh chan... I don’t know how to say this but don’t be shock from what I am about to say.” The Leader was already in panic mode after hearing this sentence coming from Nino’s serious tone. He nodded and Nino continued.

“Aiba chan is pregnant... Two months... and is Sho’s." Nino sighed and scratched his head while revealing it to his boyfriend.

Ohno blinked.

"Pr...pre....pregnant???"

"We both don’t know how he got pregnant but apparently that idiot didn’t tell Sho about it.”

The Leader gasped and as he wanted to reconfirm what he just heard, Aiba was standing behind Nino.

“Aiba chan...” Ohno said it quietly. Nino turned his head and look at the exhausted man.

“Hey... Are you okay? I already told Leader what happened to you. So don’t worry and go back to sleep.” Nino went up to the older man and gave him a hug. Aiba hugged him back and felt tears in his eyes already.

“Arigatou Nino, Leader.” Ohno stood up and went to the pair. He stroke Aiba’s back and smiled at him.

“Ah ah ah... stop crying. You are wetting my shirt.” Nino smacked his head. Aiba and Leader both giggled. Aiba said his goodnight and dragged his heavy body back to the guest room.

Even though they haven’t tell Jun about the news, Aiba knew he already felt much better after earning the support from the leader and his best friend. He slept peacefully without any concerned.

He just thought to himself that it was the greatest thing to be in Arashi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, as you have read by now, Aiba is pregnant. Therefore, I totally understand if "mpreg" isn't the category for you. It took me a while to get over this concept as well when I first read this fic category. However, I was shocked by how many fics were in this category, not necessarily in ARASHI but in other M/M fics I have read. But if you "ship" them as much as I am, and want to see how they continue to deal with this life altering news, PLEASEEEE stay with me!!!
> 
> As always, comments and/or kudos are appreciated~


	6. He's totally pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cried* So today marks the end of Waku Waku Online T_T. It was my first and last time attending, yet I have learned a lot from them. So to commemorate this day, I am posting the next chap~ 
> 
> Sorry if it didn't turn out that good. I was editing before posting and forgot to hit SAVE. So now this version was under a very tiring and sleepy me.

The next Morning, Aiba woke up in the guest room of Ohno and Nino’s apartment; he felt that he slept well last night. He rubbed his messy bed hair while sat on that small bed. “Why I am here?” He mumbled a little till his ‘memory’ came back to him when he felt that his stomach flipped upside down.

He got up from that bed and rushed quickly to the nearby bathroom and closed the door with a loud _BANG,_ which startled Ohno was in the kitchen. _Is he ok…_ He wondered while continued making breakfast.

Aiba knelt down in front of the toilet and threw up whatever was inside his stomach from yesterday’s meals. “Why is it that hard.” He coughed hard while holding his stomach. He rested his back to that seat when he felt that there was nothing left inside of him. Aiba looked down to his tummy and put his right hand on it. “You are really here, baby.” He smiled tiredly and sat there for a few minutes. “Well, I know that! You don’t need to say that every morning, ne?” He continued talking to the baby, even when his tummy was not even visible, but still, he knew that his tiny little baby was here. “But your daddy doesn’t know about you yet… I don’t know how I can tell him about you and how he will react.” He felt tears forming but he held them in and didn’t want to cry now. _It will be fine... right?_

A soft knock on the door was heard in the bathroom and it was Nino. “Are you ok, Aiba? You have been there for a while now and we can hear you vomiting!”

Aiba cleaned his mouth and looked at the mirror before opening the door to the pair that was worried on the other side of the door.

“I am fine, it is just the morning sickness.” He smiled and then stepped out of the bathroom.

“I have prepared breakfast.” Ohno said and pointed to the table in the middle of the living room. Leader was wearing a blue apron with a little fish in the middle of it.

“Thank you Leader, it looks yummy.” Aiba walked after them and sat on an empty chair there.

“Here you go.” Nino put some of the scramble egg on his plate while Ohno handed him a bowl full of white rice.

“You have to eat properly now, you are pregnant.” Nino said looking at his band mate.

“It sounds very wrong when I hear it.” Aiba giggled while talking a sip of the miso soup that was in front of him.

“But you are.” Ohno said calmly.

“Yea yea… it is kind of nervous every time I think about it.”

Suddenly he felt that his tummy flipped again, Aiba pushed the food away from his reached.

“ _Gomen_ , I don't feel so good. Thank you for the meal though, Leader. It was delicious.” He rose and went directly to the guest room.

Ohno and Nino looked at each other without any word. “Yup, he is totally pregnant.” They sighed together.

“ _Jyaa_ … Can I finish Aiba chan’s breakfast too cause I am still hungry.” Ohno asked after Aiba left to the dining table.

Nino laughed and pecked his cheek. “Of course you can!! Here you go.” Nino handed him Aiba’s breakfast and looked at the closed door, he wondered if everything would be alright.

They had a meeting today to discuss about their upcoming _Arashi ni Shiyagare_ ’s episode and Jun would not be happy if three members of the band got late today.

“AIBA MASAKI!!!!! We have to be in the car in five minutes!!! Or an angry Jun’s face will welcome us in the station.” Nino yelled through the hallway to the guest room and then walked to that mentioned room and knocked in the door. He and Ohno were fully dressed, even Ohno was waiting for his lover and his younger band mate to come, so that they could finally go to the TV station.

Nino knocked on that door and opened it up when he didn’t hear any answer from Aiba.

“What!! Aiba, why are you not dress up yet?” Nino walked inside the room and sat on the bed.

“Nino…” Aiba sobbed loudly.

“What is going on now??” Nino freaked out a little bit and held his friend and caressed his back.

“Sho….*hiccup* Sho-chan…” Aiba sobbed more before continued his sentence. “He didn’t even give me a call the whole night.… He doesn’t love me anymore, right?? Doesn’t he miss me when I am not sleeping next to him in our bed?” His tears were soaking Nino’s yellow shirt with Mario drawn in the middle of it.

“Don't think like that!!! Maybe he is just busy or something, and I bet he is waiting for us frantically at the TV station now. So please get dress quickly so that we don’t have to get yelled.” Nino lifted his band mate’s face up and talked to him directly.

“ I am telling you, Sho is not worried about me!! Or think about me… us!!” He mentioned the baby now even when Sho didn’t even know about that little baby inside him. Before Nino could comment on what he just said, Aiba completed the sentence, “And there is another problem… I don’t have any clean clothes…”

Nino chuckled and replied. “Then come, I will lend you some of mine.” The gamer rarely lend his clothes, but today was an exception because he wanted to go to the TV station as soon as possible.

“Okay…” Aiba got up from the bed and walked followed after Nino to his room to get his clean clothes.

Nino and Ohno waited for more than 10 minutes in the car. In that 10 minutes, Nino was thinking a lot. _Should I tell J the reason why we are late so that he can spare us?_ To be honest, he didn’t want to spill the beans because of they were late, but he wanted to make Aiba feel he's loved. So he called Jun from his car’s Bluetooth and told him the news.

“WHAT!?!?” Ohno immediately covered his ears and Nino tuned the volume of his car lower since the scream was just too loud.

“As I said, Aiba chan is pregnant. I was as shocked as you were when I first heard about it. Anyways, we will tell you more when we get to the TV station... BYE!” Nino cut the line when he saw Aiba running towards the car. Then Aiba opened the door and apologized for his lateness. Nino started the engine and drive towards the TV station. They prayed that Jun wouldn’t swallow them whole after hearing the shocking news.

 _“Gomen,_ Aiba chan, I told J the news. Now, all we have to do is to come up with a plan on how to tell Sho.” Nino looked at Aiba from the mirror. Nino was the one driving, Ohno was in the passenger seat and Aiba was sitting at the back seat.

“And how will we even do that?” Aiba with his genius brain couldn’t come up with any plans. He was just so nervous and with a lot of hormones around his body.

“We have to think, but now let’s get inside.” Nino replied as they somehow reached the parking lot of the station already.

================

“AIBA MASAKI!! Why didn’t you answer my calls? Why is your phone always goes to the voice mail???” A very worried Sakurai Sho who was waiting for his lover and the others in front of the TV station.

“Stop. There are others around us. You can start your interrogation when we reach our green room, Sho.” A very serious Ohno said as he headed to the elevator and to their room. 

As soon as they opened the door and Nino closed the door behind him, Sho stood in front of his lover and crossed his hands in front of his chest. “So we are here in our green room now, answer me!”

“You didn’t even call me or asked about me.” An emotional Aiba started crying as he was standing where he was.

“I did!! Check your phone.” Aiba took out his phone from his pocket. He tried to unlock his phone but was unsuccessful.

“Ahh.... _gomen_... it is…out of charge.” Aiba tried to wipe his tears and looked to the floor.

“I was really worried, and I couldn’t reach Ohno or Nino either!!” Sho got closer to his lover and held him between his arms.

“I am sorry. I thought you didn’t miss me at all last night.” Aiba said. Sho broke the hug and then looked at Aiba’s eyes.

“What?! What you talking about, I missed you a lot, Masaki.” He smiled and then gave Aiba a kiss on his lips when Jun entered the room.

“Finally you guys are here!!! Late!!!! Care to tell me the reason for the lateness?” He crossed his hands in front of his chest and waited for their answers.

“It is a LONG story.” Ohno replied, hinting to Jun the reason.

The latter suddenly remembered the reason and replied “Ah… right…”

Nino poked Aiba’s back and said, “See!!” Aiba giggled and stuck his tongue out.

“Still, I know that Aiba has to be more careful from now on, but it doesn’t mean that you could be spare from the lateness. Just TRY to be on time next time.” Matsujun told the trio who was late.

Sho was a little surprised when he heard that his lover has to be more careful from now on.

“Why does Masaki have to be extra careful? Something’s wrong? Is that because of the virus again?”

He looked at Jun but when Jun was about to answer, Nino said it out of a sudden.

“Ah… I just remembered that one of the staff wants to talk with you. Why don’t you go and find him, I saw him walking towards the studio.” Nino pushed Sho out the door and locked it once he left.

“Why didn’t you just tell him that Aiba is pregnant? Wait, does he know?” Jun asked once Sho was out of the room. Nino looked at Jun then to Aiba, but Aiba was already sobbing.

“No, I don’t know how to tell Sho chan the news. I don’t know what to do… Matsujun, what should I do?” Aiba cried and ran to Jun’s and hugged him.

Jun sighed and patted the pregnant man. The Ohmiya couple sighed as well they have lost track on how many times he cried since he told everyone (minus Sho) the news.

“So, we have to come up with a plan to tell Sho kun. Matsujun, any suggestions?” Leader asked once everybody sat on the couch of the green room.

“Um… I guess we can’t talk about anything that’s related to Aiba chan’s pregnancy in front of Sho. We can give him hints…” Jun suggested.

Nino agreed and said “Not a problem, keeping a secret chat just between us is as easy as pie!! Then let’s start this plan, naming it ‘Giving the so-called-the-smartest-guy-in-Arashi a surprise action!!’”

The next day they started their plan. They had a shooting for their upcoming episode of VS ARASHI and Nino thought that it would be the best timing to act on their plan. All five members were sitting in the green room, doing their usual things: Ohno was reading a magazine about fishing, Nino was playing his DS while laying down his head on Ohno’s lap, Sho was reading three different kinds of newspaper, Jun and Aiba were on their phone. Suddenly, Aiba felt something weird in his stomach and he felt like puking. Jun glanced at Aiba and waved at the Ohmiya couple, that Aiba was about to puke. They quickly ran up to Aiba and asked him worriedly.

“Aiba chan, are you okay? Feel like puking again? Do you need something sweet or sour?” Jun and Nino asked.

Aiba nodded and Nino asked Ohno to go get some prunes from his bag. Sho looked up from his newspaper, wondered _why they all treated Masaki like he is pregnant_?

“Guys, why are you treating Masaki like he is pregnant?” The trio looked at Aiba then back to Sho.

“Sho san, what if Aiba IS pregnant? We are just helping you to take care of him.” Jun said it quickly and turned back his attention to the pregnant man.

Sho laughed so hard and replied “Guys, it's hilarious! Stop making me laugh, it’s not funny.”

As Nino wanted to continue, one of the staff knocked and said through the door “The set is ready to go, please come out to the studio.” Sho replied that they were coming and turned back to the trio who was helping Aiba to get up. Sho sighed and hurried them.

“AIBAKA!!! Are you out of your mind? You are volunteering for running in Pinball Runner? No well in hell you are going to do that.” Nino yelled at Aiba when they were discussing who would be doing what position for their games.

Aiba suggested running for Pinball Runner but he was stopped by Nino.

“Nino, why not? Doctor said that exercise is good for the baby as well.” Aiba really wanted to do it so he protested to Nino.

Nino said “NO IS A NO!!!!! If there’s something happened, I am not sending you to the hospital.” Aiba whined a bit but sighed in agreement when he realized his friend had a point.

Next, Aiba got the same thing from Jun this time when he volunteered on jumping on the trampoline for Jumping Shooter. “Aiba chan, you are going to get a miscarriage very easily if you keep jumping in Jumping Shooter. I am not responsible for your miscarriage.”

The shooting ended boringly according to Aiba as he was banned to play almost ALL the games that he volunteered. He ended up being the supporter for Pinball Runner and Cliff Climb, but he was able to participate in Bunk Bowling, hitting the red pin too! All five of them were tired after the shooting but Sho suggested that they should go to a bar and have some fun together as a group. Everyone one agreed and Nino suggested driving all of them since he has his car. However, Sho declined and took Aiba with him to his car.

At the bar, everyone ordered beer but when Aiba wanted to say he wanted beer.

“AIBA MASAKI!!!! ARE YOU JOKING? YOU WANT BEER? HELL NO YOU AREN’T GETTING IT. TAKE ORANGE JUICE WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT.” Jun said and changed the order immediately to an orange juice.

Sho, who witnessed the whole thing, questioned Jun.

“Why did you change it to juice when Masaki clearly wanted a beer? Can’t you just let him have what he wants? AND WHY DO YOU HAVE TO YELL AT MY BOYFRIEND!!!!!!”

Jun looked at Sho and sighed loudly. Nino laughed and replied on behalf of Jun.

“Sho san, Aiba chan isn’t allowed, J is just cared about Aiba chan… That’s all I can say.”

He turned to Aiba next, who pouted when Jun changed his drink and said to him that juice would be better. Aiba left no choice but to drink an orange juice instead. Their dinner was fun, they chatted a lot of things: times when they were still in Johnnys Jr, times when Aiba and Sho had a fight and Aiba ran to Nino’s place, etc. They were in the middle of laughing when Aiba suddenly wanted to puke. He covered his mouth and dashed out to the bathroom. Sho was stunned by his lover’s action and ran to the bathroom to look for the animal lover. The rest of the member just looked at each other and sighed, then continued their drinks.

Aiba puked his guts out, he felt that he couldn’t take it anymore and wanted to go home. As he turned around after rinsing his mouth, he saw Sho was leaning again the washroom wall, having his arms crossed across his chest.

“Care to tell me why you are puking like there’s no tomorrow?” Sho seemed angry.

Aiba was shocked by Sho’s tone when he asked.

“Nothing, just feeling sick. Why are you mad at me?” He knew that Sho was just worried. Aiba felt really guilty that he didn’t even tell him about the baby… his baby. He was just nervous and didn’t know how to announce the news to his boyfriend without getting dumped. He knew that Sho loved him very much and that would never happen, yet he thought his nightmare would come true if he told the caster about it.

“I am not mad at you... it’s just that I am worried… Anyway, want to tell me why?” Sho went up to his lover and hugged him.

 _It's now or never..._ Aiba thought when he hugged back and said “Why don’t we talk when we get home.”

After the dinner, they went home separately; Nino giving a ride to Jun and Sho drove himself and Aiba home.

During the ride home, Aiba was silent the whole trip, he was worried that what would Sho react to the big news. When the pair arrived home, Sho couldn’t wait any second longer. He just pulled his lover to the sofa and questioned him.

“So? Now we are at home. Can you tell me why everyone is treating you like you are pregnant or something?” Aiba looked at him. He took a deep breath and put Sho’s hand onto his tummy.

“Sho chan, I know this might sound weird and totally not possible, but I swear to every God there is, that, miracle does happen. I am carrying a baby…. our baby”

Sho looked at his hands and back to Aiba’s eyes in a very shocked way. 

“Are… are you for real? I am going to be a dad soon?” Aiba nodded and smiled with tears at the same time.

“Yes, Sho-chan… WE will be a daddy!!”

Sho had always prepared himself that he wouldn't be able to carry the family name when he made the decision to be with Aiba. Yet, this totally changed everything he once prepared. He laughed, tears falling down and hugged his lover tightly. Then plant a giant kiss on his lover’s lips and deepen the kiss more till it was a battle between their tongues. They broke the kiss after they needed to breath.

 _“Arigatou._ I love you so much Masaki.”

“I love you too.” Aiba replied shyly.

“You don't find me disgusting?” He asked while resting his head on his lover’s chest.

“Of course not! I have learned from a long time that anything can happened to you.. good or bad. Wait a minute, why you didn’t told me about this little one immediately?? You said the baby is a virus… Tsk.” He clicked his tongue while caressing his lover’s hair.

“Well… I was afraid that you will react in a different way… and yes, this tiny thing was that virus.” He got closer to his lover. Sho inserted his hands inside the other guy’s shirt. “

Sho… I am pregnant now~ I haven't ask the doctor if doing THAT is okay yet.” He pulled the caster's hand out.

“ Well… I guess I can wait a little longer then. Alright, we had a long day today. Let's sleep!” He kissed the other forehead and then carried him bridal to their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and/or kudos are appreciated~


	7. Kageyama at your service

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTANJOUBI OMETEDOU (happi birthday~) to our dearest Ninomiiiiiii <3 turning 37 today, ne? but does not look like it at all!! So in order to commemorate this happy happy day, here's another chapter!

Aiba didn’t know whether he should regret on telling Sho about being pregnant. Ever since his announcement, Sho kept feeding him with more and more food. Even though he said he couldn’t eat anymore, the rapper would keep shoving him food and told him " _Masaki, you are eating two people’s portions now! It is necessary to eat more._ " Aiba was now 3 months pregnant, but his weight kept increasing due to the fact that he was eating a lot recently whether out of his own will or not.

“AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Aiba suddenly screamed from the bedroom one morning before both of them had to go for a magazine interview. Sho, who was sitting in the dining table, his coffee and newspaper in each hand, stopped abruptly as he was about to take a sip of his coffee. He was shocked by his lover’s scream and ran quickly to the bedroom, yelling “What’s wrong?” at the same time.

“I can't fit into my jeans anymore.” Aiba was whining as he stood in front of the mirror, with his jeans unbuckled.

However as Sho stepped closer to the dresser, he saw multiple pairs of jeans and track pants lying everywhere in the room.

“I can't even find a pair that I can put on. They are all too tight at the waist. What am I going to wear to work?” Seeing his lover’s defeated look, Sho couldn't help but chuckled. He had always enjoyed watching Aiba's panic looks, which he found exceptionally attractive and cute.

“It's not funny!” Aiba frowned. “It's all because of you. You keep shoving food to me saying ‘You can’t eat that little, you are eating two people’s portions, blah blah blah... and now see what you have done? I can’t even fit any of my jeans nor pants!!!!!” But Sho kept laughing and he was hugging his stomach too.

“Stop it, will you?” Aiba said while looking at his lover through the mirror. “Come help me find something to wear.”

Sho wiped his tears from laughing so hard just now and started helping Aiba to find something that would fit him. He continued to look through his side of the closet, but found that he had already tried every pair of pants he had.

“Try my track pants. My size is slightly bigger than yours and they have elastics, maybe they’ll fit.” Sho handed Aiba a pair of his pants and Aiba tried it on. It fitted him perfectly but a little bit tight and they're a little short at the same time. At least he could wear something for now.

After the magazine interview, the guys from Arashi went back to their green room and started packing their stuff so that they could either go home or go to their next job location. When Aiba looked through his planner to see if he has another location to go, he just realized that his next check up with Sho’s doctor would be soon. _Maybe I will call sensei once I get home..._ Aiba thought about it and closed his planner. Then he went home by his manager’s car, leaving Sho behind who still has NEWS ZERO next.

“ _Ta~da~i~ma!_ ” Sho announced in a singing tune once he got home. Ususally he would have his lover dashing to the main door and welcome him back with a peck on the cheek. But today was different; he got nothing to welcome him home. So, after he slipped into his slippers, he walked to the living room. When he found the animal lover with a very concentrated look on his face, talking on the phone, he went over to peck him on the cheek as a way to let the other know that he's home without interrupting the call at the same time. 

“Ah, _arigatou gozaimasu_... _hai_... I will tell him about it too. Then I will see you the day after.” Aiba thanked whoever he was talking on the phone.

“Who was that?” Sho asked as he walked to the fridge and grab a can of beer.

“Oh? You are back? _Okaeri_!! Nothing, I was just booking an appointment with Enomoto _sensei_ for my check-up. He said that he needs both of us to be there for the check-up since there’s something important he wants to tell us. I already booked it the day after tomorrow.” Aiba replied as he turned his body and put his head on top of the couch arm rest.

Sho said, after he took a sip of the beer, “Ah... the day after tomorrow... I don’t think I can make it because I have an urgent meeting for NEWS ZERO regarding the upcoming election.”

Aiba was shocked by the answer, “EH? Then what about the doctor’s appointment? _Sensei_ said he needs both of us though.”

“Sorry love, but I don’t think I can make it. I guess it is the same when you call or text me after your appointment.”

Aiba didn’t say anything. He just got up and walked back to the bedroom. After that all Sho could hear was a very loud BANG as Aiba slammed door shut. Sho sighed a little, thinking “ _Here it is again, another moody Aiba chan”_ and headed towards their bedroom. He found the animal lover sitting on the bed but didn't acknowledge his presence in the room. So, he chose to sit next to him and put his arm around his shoulder. However, his lover pushed him away and turned to him, with a cold glare on his face. 

“Sakurai san, which is more important for you, your baby or the meeting?” Sho was surprised by the tone of voice Aiba used when he asked the question. He stared at the animal lover, but couldn’t say anything since he believed that silence would be the best when Aiba turned into the ‘Moody Aiba chan’.

After an awkward silence, Aiba still didn’t get any reply from Sho. He couldn’t take it anymore and said “FINE!!! IF YOU DON’T EVEN HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY, THEN JUST GO TO YOUR STUPID MEETING!!! I DON’T CARE ANYMORE, I'M SLEEPING ON THE SOFA AND I DON’T WANT TO TALK TO YOU ANYMORE!!!!!!” Then he grabbed his pillow and dashed out of the room, jumped on the sofa, and cried.

Sho sighed and got ready to go to bed. The whole night, Sho couldn’t really have a good sleep. He kept turning and turning around, trying to fall asleep but he just couldn’t do it when he didn’t have his ‘teddy bear’ next to him to cuddle. Not only that but also he was worried about his Masaki. He would have gave up on anything to go to that appointment, but the election was also important. But Aiba won’t understand it and he wouldn’t accept any of Sho’s explanation. Sakurai Sho sighed heavily and just prayed that his lover would not cry so much, it wasn’t good for him or for the baby.

********************************

The next morning was very awkward. When Sho went to the living room after he got changed and showered, he saw the usual scene: Aiba making breakfast. However, this time wasdifferent as Aiba slammed the breakfast in front of Sho and he walked off to the couch and ate his breakfast there while watching TV. Sho looked at his plate and his lover again; all he could do was just sighed and ate the breakfast. Although they went to work together, the whole trip to their work was silent. It was the same in the green room as well when the rest of the members sensed something was wrong. Nobody dare to talk to either of the Sakuraiba pair. Suddenly, Sho got a message from his phone. He opened the message but realized it was from their secret LINE group conversation that has the rest of the members except Aiba in it...

_Nino: Yo, what’s wrong with u guys? How come Aiba chan is ignoring u, pretending u are invisible?_

_Jun: Yea... what’s wrong? Did u guys hv a fight?_

_Sho: Well, I can’t say it' a fight but apparently he was mad at me becuz I can’t make it to the doctor’s appt with him the day after tmr..._

_Jun/Nino: Oh... Why?_

_Sho: I have an urgent meeting for NEWS ZERO since the election is coming up and... yea... and he asked me which is more important between him and the meeting._

_Jun: So? What did you say?_

_Sho: I didn’t say anything_

_Nino: WHAT?!?! ... I don’t know what to say..._

_Satoshi: Sho kun, patience is the most important thing between you guys. Just let him cool down a bit and he will forgive you._

_Sho: Hope so... Thank you guys, you guys are the best!!_

“Arashi _no minasan_ , please stand by...” The staff opened the door and said to the guys.

_Jun: Now, let’s get to work. Don’t worry much Sho san, Aiba chan will forgive you ;)_

_Nino: Yup, don’t mind don’t mind!!_

******************************

_**At home...** _

“Masaki... Can you forgive me?” Sho shook Aiba’s arm like a little kid as they were both sitting on the couch. Aiba looked at him and quickly turned back.

“Hmph!! You should know better what you did wrong!! This doesn’t work. I won’t forgive you!!”

Sho sighed and said “What can I do to make you forgive me?”

Aiba looked and replied “Let me think... AH! I GOT IT! You have to be my butler like you are in _Nazotoki_. THEN mayyybeee I will forgive you depends on how you act.”

“Huh? So you are telling me that I have to be Kageyama and serve you?” Aiba nodded but still ignoring Sho.

“You have to carry my bag, buy me food that I suddenly crave for no matter what time.” Sho sighed but decided to get up and bowed like he did in drama.

“Okay... _Kashikomarimashita, bocchama_.” Aiba snickered a little. And so, until Sho gained back Aiba’s forgiveness, he has to be Kageyama.

On the day of the appointment, Sho drove Aiba to Enomoto’s before he went to the meeting. Aiba sat at the back, crossing his arms like Hoshou Reiko in Nazodi; and Sho driving like Kageyama. When they arrived, nobody opened the door. Sho said after unbuckling the seat belt.

“Sir, after your appointment, if you can be so kind to inform me the information that Enomoto sensei told you when I will come and pick you up?” Aiba ignored him and slammed the door as he walked off. Sho sighed and hope that the meeting wouldn’t take long so that he could still make it.

When Sho arrived at the meeting, the staff apologize saying that Murao san couldn’t make it and the meeting has been postponed. Sho bowed and dashed to his car and went straight to the doctor’s. He was glad that his prayers were answered and he could surprise his lover for the appointment. He was sure that Aiba would forgive him fully and didn't have to continue to be Kageyama, although he would like to serve his pregnant lover but not as butler but rather as his partner.

“Aiba san, where is Sakurai san? Didn’t I inform you that both of you should be in this check-up?” Enomoto _sensei_ asked the animal lover. Aiba replied the doctor that Sho has a meeting and he wouldn’t be coming. But as he wanted to reply, he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Who is that?”

“It’s Sakurai.”

“Ah, please come in.” Enomoto sensei welcomed the surprised guest.

“ _Shitsureshimasu_...” Sho opened the door and apologized to the doctor that he was late.

Aiba was surprised by the sudden appearance. “Sh.. Sho chan? Aren’t you supposed to be at the meeting?”

Sho held his lover’s hand said “As soon as the staff said the meeting got cancelled, I already dashed here.”

Aiba was touched by the fact that he still cared about him.

“I’m sorry to interrupt your reunion but I would like to start to discuss something with you guys.” Enomoto _sensei_ coughed a little to gain the pair’s attention. They apologized and gave their full attention to the doctor.

“So, as you can see, Aiba san is a male and male pregnancy is almost rare to none. Having said that, certain danger, complications and risks can be happen as well.”

“Wh...what kind of danger?” Sho asked the doctor while he gripped his lover’s hand tightly. As soon as he heard there would be danger happened to his beloved boyfriend, his heart accelerated.

“Well, let’s not go that far yet. I will give some medicines to help Aiba san’s body to adjust and cope with the pregnancy, but they will have some side effects. He may feel nausea and more tiring at times. If you followed the instructions well enough, you guys will have a healthy baby in 6 months. But at the same time, I have to monitor Aiba san very carefully, that’s why I will suggest to have at least 1-2 appointments every month.” Enomoto explained to the soon-to-be- parents.

“So is the baby doing good?” Sho asked to not think so much about that danger that could happen to his lover.

“Well, we didn’t check on the little one yet. Lay on the bed there Aiba san.” Enomoto sensai pointed to the examination bed and rose up from his chair.

Aiba looked at where the doctor pointed and walked to the examination bed.

“So, let’s see.” The doctor lifted up the shirt of the pregnant idol and then put a cold jell on that not yet shown tummy and started to scan. Sho went to where his lover was laying and look where the doc was looking.

“So gentlemen, that’s the baby, it is very tiny but it is doing well and the heart beat is at a normal rate.” It was the very first time that the both of them saw the ultrasound, which made this whole pregnancy news felt so real, that Aiba was really pregnant and here it was, their un-born baby inside his ‘mommy’.

“Look Sho... It is a very tiny thing that I can’t even recognize.” Aiba smiled widely and tried to not tear up looking at his lover who was next to him.

“I am looking at it, sweetheart. It's... beautiful.” Sho said and then reached to hold his Masaki’s hand tightly.

“Well, the baby will be bigger in no time. In the meantime, let me print you a copy of the ultrasound.” The doctor said while wiping that jell from Aiba’s stomach and let him got up from that bed.

“Thank you doctor.” Sho said and then wrapped his arms around his lover waist.

“So see you in few weeks, ok?” The doctor said and handle them a prescription.

“Sakurai san, please take care both of them.” He said more.

“Of course, I will do that even without anyone told me so.” Sho made Masaki’s closer to him and then walked out from the door after thanking the doctor. They separated the moment when they got out from that door and wear their hats carefully to avoid any paparazzi lurking around.

When they entered their apartment, Aiba walked straight to their fridge and put the ultrasound on the door with a magnet. Afterwards, he ignored Sho and went straight their bedroom. The latter guy just sighed and followed his lover instead. Once he was in their bedroom and saw Aiba taking off his shirt, he went behind him and hugged him from the back.

“You forgive me?”

Aiba nodded his head. "Yes Sho-chan but I would still like you to be my Kageyama.” Aiba giggled tried to escape from his embrace.

“But... Masaki…tsk.” Sho held him tighter and rubbed on his tummy.

“ I would like to serve you and the baby as much as I can, but as your lover.” He turned his Masaki to face him now.

“ I love you Sakurai Sho.” Aiba turned and smiled at him, and buried his face into the other man’s chest.

“ I love you too, Aiba Masaki.” Sho caressed the other’s back and then raised his head and kissed his lips deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seems like there's a pattern of me posting fics. I usually stick to dates that have something to commemorate, such as new eps of their documentary or is this case, on birthday. But in a blue moon I will post another fic as a SURPRISE!
> 
> As usual, comments and/or kudos are appreciated :) 
> 
> Jyaaaaaa, see you on the next commemorate date!


	8. Uh oh... They got caught by the paparazzi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi!! today's release is to commemorate the release of SMILE, the charity song sung by TWENTYTWENTY, a unit consists with 15 of our beloved Johnny's groups: V6, ARASHI, Kinki Kids, NEWS, etc.  
> I haven't get the chance to listen to it yet as for some reason it didn't download on my Spotify *shurg* But I saw some posts that some people are on the same boat as me, so I am not so so worried about that.

“Sighhh……” Aiba Masaki sighed for the nth time that morning when he was still sitting on his and his partner’s bed. He was doing nothing more than sighed, looking down at his baby bump and rubbed on it.

“What is it?” A head suddenly popped out of the bathroom door inside the master bedroom. It was his partner’s face, the famous Sakurai Sho. He hasn’t finished brushing his teeth yet and the foam of was dripping down slowly as a nice, long tooth brush was hanging out that latter’s mouth. He walked out the connected bathroom when he didn’t get any answer.

“Ma-chan?” he looked at his face and caressed his cheeks softly as he took a sit beside Aiba. Finally Sho got a response from his pregnant lover but he was a bit disappointed when his lover answered.

“Nothing, Sho-chan... go and wash up properly. It will stain the sheet if the toothpaste keeps dripping.”

The older one wouldn't just leave it at that but Aiba has a point. So he walked back to the bathroom and spit out whatever was inside his mouth and came again in front of their bed.

“That answer didn’t sound like nothing to me. What is it, Masaki?”

Sho sat next to his boyfriend and caressed the now-started-noticeable pregnant belly that appeared on his Masaki. He was now on his fourth month as they were counting.

“Pretty.” Sho smiled like a bright sun and got closer to his Masaki. He captured his soft lips to his and sucked them. He let go from that kiss after few seconds as he noticed that Aiba did not give proper response to the kiss. Usually, the animal lover would put his arms around the rapper’s neck and respond the kiss with lust. However, as Sho kept sucking his lower lip, Masaki didn’t show any further action.

“Now I am worried. Did something hurt you, or did I do something wrong?” Sho broke the kiss and looked directly to the man who didn’t even look at him while he held both of Aiba’s hands into his.

“I…am…worried…” was the only fade words that came out from Masaki’s lips.

“About? You are making me extra worried now, is it another mood swing?” He asked while preserving his boyfriend carefully.

“Our baby… how come it doesn’t move? Not even a slight one till now? Is it dead or something? My belly really started to show and we need to do something about that too, but if the baby is dead…” Masaki couldn’t even stand completing what he was about to say and started to cry.

Sho quickly pulled his lover’s hands towards his own waist and hugged his boyfriend. He put one of his hand on his Masaki’s nape and the other one’s one his back and caressed it for a while to calm his crying boyfriend who would soon be the ‘mother’ of his new born baby.

“Where did you get all of these stupid ideas, Masaki!!” Sho scolded him when he found that the man between his arms was calmer.

“Th… that book.” He pointed to the dresser next to his side of the bed where a lonely book was lying there which titled: ‘Everything about pregnancy’.

Sakurai broke the hug and went to grab the book that created this whole incident and skimmed through it. After reading some nonsense that was written in the book, he went back to his lover’s side and caressed his cheeks with both hands.

“Babe, why did you believe the book? We just need to go and check that with Enomoto sensei if you are worried. You can tell me and I will book an appointment for you.” Sho replied. He was more logical between them nowadays as Masaki was so sensitive ever since he started carrying their baby.

Masaki put his forehead against the rapper’s and said “ _Gomen ne_ , Sho chan, I made you worried for nothing again.”

Sho pecked his lips and hugged his boyfriend tightly as he replied “Nah… It’s okay. I will make an appointment with Enomoto sensei for tomorrow so that you don’t have to worry about our baby anymore.” Aiba nodded and replied

“ _Arigatou_ , Sho chan.”

The sweet moment didn’t last long when Aiba thought of something else that needed to be solved as well.

“Also, there's something else.” Aiba said and looked up to Sho.

“Yes sweetheart?” Sho smiled.

“I want to know if we are having a baby girl or a baby boy.” He got up from the bed and stood in front of Sho and showed him his belly.

“And obviously I need over-size clothes now; we need to find a way to cover it.” Aiba giggled and rubbed his baby bump. Sho chuckled and put his arms around his lover’s waist once he stood up from the bed.

“So true, how about we go shopping after the appointment tomorrow?” Aiba nodded and pecked Sho’s lips as he thanked the rapper.

It was a ‘calm’ Sunday morning. Well, it wasn’t that calm for the couple since Masaki panicked about his baby and started to act weird all of sudden in the morning. Even though they solved the problem yesterday, the problem reoccurred as Masaki forgot the whole incident somehow. But Sho, the oldest between them, saved the situation at the end and made a light breakfast for his pregnant man before he called Enomoto’s phone to tell him that they wanted an appointment this very morning if he could find any time for them. Luckily, the doctor didn’t have any appointment in the morning and he was more than happy to welcome them to his clinic at 11 am.

When they were about to depart from their apartment, Sho turned around as he forgot to grab his wallet, and saw his lover was wearing a pull-over. It was April and the weather started to warm up a little. Although it wasn’t cold, Aiba would still wear a pull-over even though Sho told him many times that a pull-over might be too warm.

The animal lover smiled and replied “No, it’s okay. I got a habit of that after I got pregnant so nobody would ever notice anything weird or something.”

Sho sighed and said “Okay, whatever you want honey. But if it gets too hot, you know my car has a light sweater that you can change into.”

They got into Sho’s car at 10:30 am and started their journey to the clinic, hoping that the fans or the media wouldn’t notice them, not even the police if Sho got caught for speeding in the middle of the road.

“Let me help you, Masaki.” Sho got down from his car quickly after he parked his car in the parking lot of the clinic. He walked to the passenger door and opened it for him. He then held his hand to support his pregnant lover as he slowly taking his time climbing down from the car.

“Everything is ok?” Sho asked.

Masaki just nodded with a smile and started to walk as quickly as he could since he started to feel heavier nowadays. There was no wonder for that, it wasn’t the ‘I ate a lot recently, _yabai_ Johnny-san will kill me’ joke that he was saying to his _kouhai_ in Johnny’s or the medias every time they asked him the same question during interviews.

"Aiba-san, Sakurai-san, the doctor is already waiting for you in the room.” The nurse said to the couple once they opened the front door of the clinic. The nurse then guided them to well-known room. “ _knock knock_ … Aiba-san and Sakurai-san are here.” The nurse knocked the doctor’s door for permission to enter. The doctor welcomed the couple as they entered the room and sat in front of the doctor’s table.

“So, what brings you two in the early morning?” The doctor smiled and asked the couple.

Enomoto wasn’t surprised when the couple requested an appointment in the bright morning since usually their appointments were in the late afternoon just before the clinic closed for the day.

“ _Sensei_ , Masaki was getting worried on the baby recently as he couldn’t feel its movement.” Sho explained to the doctor while he held the animal lover’s hand.

“Oh, okay. If that’s the case, why don’t we get Aiba-san to have an ultra sound to ease his worry?” Enomoto replied and guided Aiba to the bed at the side of the room.

“So, let’s see.” The doctor lifted up the shirt of the pregnant person and then put a cool jell on the tummy and started the scan. Sho went to where his lover was laying and looked at the monitor.

“Oh, I see the problem…” Enomoto said when he saw the baby not moving.

“Eh? What’s wrong? Is it dead??” Aiba started panicking once he heard what the doctor have said. Sho quickly rushed to his side and held his hands tightly, afraid what the doctor might have said next.

“Haha, no… It isn’t dead. I guess you are carrying a pretty lazy baby since it always likes to sleep. That’s why you will think that it is dead.” Enomoto explained after the check.

Both the couple sighed for relived and thanked the doctor for the time. However, when they were about to leave the room, the doctor stopped them, saying that he still have something to discuss with them.

“Um… I don’t know if you guys have already considered it, but have you guys talk to your president about the pregnancy yet? As you may know, the baby is growing at a very healthy rate, which means that Aiba-san will start to show and it will be hard to hide.” Enomoto explained to both of the idols. Sho nodded and replied to the doctor that they would think about it, probably to have Aiba go on a hiatus. After that, they left the clinic while worrying about what the doctor have said.

“So, now that we finished the check up, where do you wanna go next?” Sho asked Aiba once they climbed back into the car.

“Um… Why don’t we go shopping like you promised?” Aiba suggested that they should go for shopping as he needed to buy new clothes to hide his tummy.

“Sure, we can do that. Let’s go!” Sho started the engine and drove off the clinic.

“Wa!!! Sho chan!!! LOOK!!!” Aiba dragged Sho towards the direction where his finger was pointing.

They were supposed to go shopping for some oversize clothes for the pregnant man, but when they passed by the infant section in the department store, Aiba couldn’t help himself but to stop over and look at the baby needs: clothes, toys, necessities, etc. Sho groaned a little but when he saw the face of his lover, everything changed; the smile showed that Aiba was very excited for the new born baby.

“ _Nee_ , Sho chan, isn’t this mini dress looks so cute? Wouldn’t our baby be extra cute if she wears this?” Aiba held up the baby dress in front of Sho.

"Yes, they are indeed very cute. Just like the person who is carrying the baby" Sho giggled and squeezed his lover's nose playfully. "But we don’t know the gender of the baby yet, how are we gonna buy the dress? What if the baby is a boy?”

Aiba blushed as soon as he heard Sho’s compliment but pouted quickly afterwards since Sho didn’t let him buy the clothes for their baby and walked away as a small sign of protest. Sho sighed, quickly jogged up and put his arms around his lover’s waist.

“Instead of buying clothes for the baby, why don’t we buy some necessities for the baby, as well as some clothes for this baby here.” Sho pecked Aiba’s tip of the nose as he said the word ‘baby’.

Aiba blushed and replied “Oi! I’m not a baby!!”

Sho hugged him and whispered to his ear “You are always my baby.”

Then, the couple went to continue their shopping trip, holding hands together. However, what they didn’t know was that, there was a man holding up a camera and taking pictures behind them…

********************************

**_At home…_ **

After their shopping trip to the department store, they came back to their love nest with tones of bags full of baby necessities and also some of Aiba’s oversize clothing. Sho didn’t even bother to unpack the baby contents and just put it in a corner inside their future baby’s room.

“Ah… _ittai ittai_ …” Aiba suddenly felt his tummy hurting while cutting the tags off the new clothes they bought and hugged his tummy. Sho dashed towards his lover’s side and helped him to sit on the sofa.

“What’s wrong honey? Where are you hurting?” Sho panicked as well; he touched the forehead of Aiba’s and caressed his cheeks.

Aiba giggled towards his panic lover and took his hands into his and touched the pregnant tummy. _Knock… knock…_ Sho felt something knocking inside Aiba’s big tummy. Since he wasn’t sure what just happened, he started talking to his unborn baby

“ _Aka_ (baby in Japanese) chan, please be nice to your mommy, don’t kick him that hard, ne?”

 _knock… knock…_ Sho cried the moment the baby kicked again and he hugged Aiba chan as he felt so unreal that he would be a father soon. When Sho cooled down a bit, he laughed while sniffed and said

“It seems like our baby is as lazy as its uncle Toshi.”

“You are right, one moment it is sleeping like crazy and the other moment it is so active!” Aiba nodded.

"I can't wait until we get to hold him or her in our arms." Sho replied and pecked his lover in return.

***************************

**_The next morning…_ **

_mata chigau sekai de, jibun dake mitashite, sore de nande shiranu kao de, watashi wo aiseru no, ana…_

When Sho heard Nino’s ringtone from Gimmick Game, he was startled awake and picked up his cell on the counter top next to him and answered.

“Nino? What’s up…?”

“SHO CHAN!! WHERE ARE YOU AND AIBA CHAN?!!!!!” Nino yelled on the phone and Sho just pulled his phone away due to Nino’s loud voice. He glanced at his lover who was still sleeping deeply under his chin.

“umm….” Aiba purred and snuggled closer to Sho’s body.

“SHHH!!!! Can you lower you voice down? You almost woke Masaki up!!!” Sho whispered back to Nino when he put his phone to his ear again.

“How can I be quiet when you guys are in trouble? Shit, I don’t know what to do now.” Nino said to Sho, who was shocked by his friend’s comment.

“What do you mean by we are in trouble? Is there something happen to ARASHI?”

“I hope not, but apparently you and Aiba chan were caught in a scandal and Johnny san wants you guys ASAP… as in right now!” Nino explained the situation to Sho. He replied the gamer that they would be in the _jimusho_ in 15 minutes. Sho patted his animal lover after he closed his phone to wake him up.

“ohayou… sho chan…” Aiba mumbled as he refused to open his eyes.

“Ohayou baby… We have to hurry to get to the _jimusho_. We are in big trouble.” Sho kissed his forehead and jumped off their king sized bed to get changed. Aiba nodded and started to do the same thing as well. Once they were ready, Sho quickly grabbed his car key in one hand and his lover’s hand in the other, and ran off the apartment.

When they arrived in the _jimusho_ , they already saw the two members of ARASHI in front of the president’s room; Nino was sitting on the bench, Jun leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“Guys, where’s Leader?” Sho asked as he ran towards his band mates’ direction.

“He is still inside… Sho san, the 5 of us is ARASHI and we are gonna protect you and Aiba chan... no matter what.” Jun put his hand on Sho’s shoulder as he explained what happened.

Apparently they got caught for buying baby needs as a couple, and the article would be published tomorrow. As Nino wanted to say something to the couple, ARASHI’s leader, Ohno Satoshi, stepped out of the president room after bowing.

“Ah, Sho kun, Aiba chan, Johnny san wants you guys in there.” Leader said towards the couple.

When Sho passed by Ohno, the leader put his hand on his shoulder and said “It’s gonna be okay. We are gonna protect you two. I am gonna protect ARASHI. Nothing is gonna change between us.”

“Care to tell me what happened?” The president slammed the soon-be-published magazine onto his desk.

The Sakuraiba couple shivered and Sho stepped forward to take a look at the article, titled “ _SAKURAI SHO (arashi), AIBA MASAKI (arashi), is shopping together for baby needs_ ”.

The president sighed a little and said “I always know you two are really close together and I can sense that there’s something more going on. I took a blind eye of that and pretended nothing happened, but this?”

Aiba bowed his head low and apologized to the president “ _Sumimasen deshita_ … It was my fault.” Sho went back to his lover’s side and held his hand into his. He apologized as well. “ _Sumimasen deshita!_ ”

The president accepted their apologies and warned them to be extra careful next time. When they were about to step out of the room, the president remembered something else…

“By the way, Aiba kun, how come you got fatter that fast? I mean, the last time I saw you, you tummy wasn’t that big!” The couple stopped and turned around. Sho whispered to his lover that they couldn’t hide it anymore and they had to tell the president now.

“Actually, Aiba chan isn’t fat. He is pregnant.” Sho calmly explained to the president the situation. The president couldn’t believe at first and thought it was some kind of sick joke but when Aiba let him touch his tummy for prove, he felt a kick from the baby.

Johnny congratulated the couple, but he also said “You know I have to put you on hiatus before it gets obvious. Besides, it is necessary to have a press conference prepared for the scandal you guys created. Therefore, I don’t know if the world is gonna accept this but you have to explain the whole situation to the media. Aiba kun, do you think you will be able to do that?” Aiba got shocked by the president’s calm reaction.

“Johnny san, aren’t you gonna suspend us or feel disgusted about it?” The animal lover asked.

“No, where will I be able to find such a talented young man and be put into ARASHI? You five are like my own sons, I see the friendship grow overtime between you people and it would be cruel to destroy it, right?” Johnny smiled and explained.

Sho answered the president’s suggestion “Johnny san, I really appreciate of your thoughts towards the press conference. But I don’t think he can face the press himself alone. Can we talk to the guys first and give you an answer as soon as possible?” The president nodded and disbanded their little conference.

When then two stepped out the president’s room, the rest of the members rushed towards them and asked them bunch of questions regarding their conference with Johnny. Sho suggested that they should go for dinner tonight as he has something to discuss with them. The guys agreed on the time and meeting place before they went off to their job locations separately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda made Johnny-san way nicer than he's supposed to because I mean, they would get disbanded and kicked out of the company if such thing happened but of course we can't have that can we? 
> 
> As usual, comments and/or kudos are appreciated :) 
> 
> Jyaaaaaa, see you on the next commemorate date!


	9. Arashi o mamoru- Ohno Satoshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, since the release of FACE DOWN: REBORN was yesterday, which means it's new chapter time! I listened to the REBORN ver. and it is my least favourite from their REBORN series. It's too "North American" style especially with all the remix feel and they barely have any lyrics to sing, which was a bummer to me. 
> 
> But, that means it's new chapter day so it is a good thing!!

The group suggested that they should have their so-called ‘group meeting’ at 7PM at their usual _yakiniku_ place to continue their conversation regarding the scandal of the Sakuraiba pair.

“So… How are you guys going to get there? Since we both are off today, I can come and pick up all of you and go to the restaurant together if you guys want.” Sho asked the rest of the members, who still had magazine shooting and interviews.

Nino shook his head and put an arm across Ohno’s shoulder. “Nah, it's ok. I can go and pick up Toshi after my interview. Instead, go home and rest for a bit since I woke you guys up pretty early this morning. Especially you Aiba chan, be a good boy, go home and take a nap.”

When he checked his watch, he yelled and started running “AH!! I’M LATE!!! ANYWAYS I WILL SEE YOU GUYS LATER.”

But he turned around quickly as if he forgot something. “Opps, almost forgot” He then pecked the leader’s cheek and said “I will see you in a bit.” He winked in his own sexy way and this time, he really went off to his interview.

The rest of the group coughed so that they could get their leader’s attention, whose acting like a high school girl, putting his hand on the cheek that has been pecked by his boyfriend.

“MatsuJun, what about you?” Sho asked after Ohno was back to his sense.

“Ohno san! You are going to be late if you don’t hurry!” Ohno’s manager yelled from across the hall to the leader.

“Oh shoot, now is my turn to be late. I will see you guys later!” Then, he was out of sight.

“I guess if it won’t trouble you…” Matsumoto scratched his head as he felt a little guilty about it.

“No, you aren’t causing us any trouble! We would… well… at least I would love to hang around before dinner… _ne_ Sho chan?” Aiba replied to the youngest of the member, and all of them agreed on having Sho as the driver.

“Oh oh! Can we go shopping for a little while after picking MatsuJun? We can ask for his styling opinion.” The animal lover swung his lover’s arm like a kid who asked his mother for toys.

“What for?” Sho asked at first but then he remembered,“ Right! We still haven’t bought you something to wear!”

Sho then asked the youngest if he wouldn’t mind to tag along afterwards. Matsumoto shrugged his shoulders.

“Sure, I don’t mind. Can you pick me up at 5 so that we will have around 1.5 hour to ourselves before meeting up with Ohmiya?” And that, the youngest of the group went off to his magazine shooting after Sho agreeing to pick him up at the shooting location.

After the whole incident and settling tonight’s meeting, the Sakuraiba pair went back to their love nest. Aiba threw himself to the couch while Sho went to the kitchen to grab the vitamins for his lover that was given from Enomoto.

“Ah… _Tsukareta (I'am tired)_!” The animal lover lied on the sofa, covering his eyes with his arm. The rapper went in front of his lover, handing him pills and a glass of water in hand. Aiba popped the pills into his mouth after giving Sho a peck on the lips as a thank you. Then, the pair cuddled together on the sofa with their hands entwined, and they just stayed silent the whole time since this was what they would do whenever something’s bothering either of the pair. _SHOOT!!! I still haven’t finish writing the proposal for NEWS ZERO._ Sho realized it after a few moments of silence.

Sho decided to break the silence and said “Babe, I still need to finish the proposal for ZERO. Why don’t you take a nap in the room and I will wake you up before 5?”

Masaki looked up and pouted. “ _YADA_!!! I want to stay while you work.”

Sho sighed “Whatever you want my love. But it will be noisy when I type though, are you sure?”

The animal lover nodded. “It wouldn’t bother me; just do your own work. Good night Sho chan!” He started preparing his nap on the sofa. Sho pecked his lover’s forehead and caressed his cheek, wishing him “ _sweet dreams_ _baby”_ , meanwhile, the tallest of ARASHI already driven to his dreams.

“Wake up honey, is 4PM now.” Sho squatted down near Aiba’s face and shook his lover’s shoulder as he tried to wake the sleeping guy up.

“umm….” Aiba purred as he refused to wake up from his dreamland. “

Why did you wake me up this early? Is not even time to go yet…” Aiba asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes and fell back asleep again. Sho thought that his animal lover was more cute than usual; therefore he planted a kiss on the forehead and cheeks.

“I thought that you might want to take a shower first so that you don’t have to if we come back late from the dinner.” Sho explained but he earned a big smooch and a big hug at the same time from Aiba.

“Thanks! I guess I am the luckiest guy on Earth to have such a thoughtful boyfriend! I will go and take a shower now!” Then, Aiba went off to the bathroom, leaving the rapper who couldn’t stop laughing.

“WHERE WERE YOU GUYS?! IT’S 5:05PM NOW! YOU SAID YOU WILL BE HERE BY 5!” Matsumoto was talking on the phone with his ‘driver-san’ impatiently.

“Ah, gomen, we will be there in around… 2 minutes?” Sho replied calmly to the impatient guy. Few minutes later, the car showed up in front of where Matsumoto was standing and the window rolled over at the passenger side.

“Sorry to make you wait Jun chan. Hop in!” Aiba smiled at the youngest who sighed that the pair finally showed up. As the youngest sat in the car, he asked why they were late and the answer was expected: they were making out (not fully but kisses were already considered ‘making out’ according to Mr. DoS’s dictionary) and lost track of the time.

Shopping was fun as the pregnant man didn’t have to pay for stylish, extremely comfortable, yet expensive baggy shirts. The youngest of the group paid for all of the shirts as a present for his pregnancy. Even though Aiba didn’t pay for the clothing, he instead, bought their baby some toys and decorations for the future baby room. However, the only person that didn’t touch his wallet was the newscaster.

“Sho san, aren’t you going to buy something for either your baby or Aiba chan?” Matsumoto was asking him while Aiba was leading the group back to the car.

Sho just shrugged his shoulder and said “Well, I don’t see anything that I want so I didn’t buy anything.”

“Oh? What do you want to buy that you couldn’t find?” Matsumoto was curious by the fact that it was nearly impossible to not be able to get what you wanted in a shopping center. Sakurai smiled and replied that it was a secret.

“ _Irasshaimase_ … Ah! Ninomiya san, Ohno san, this way please.” As soon as the Ohmiya pair stepped inside the restaurant, they were greeted and guided to a room. They both looked at each other, surprised by the fact that they didn’t have to wait for a seat. Usually, even they were famous and went to this restaurant almost all the time, they still had to wait for a seat as the restaurant was quite well-known. Bothered by the fact that they didn’t have to wait, Nino asked the waiter who was guiding them to the room

“They were already here?” The waiter opened the room that’s located at the end of the hall. “Yes, Sakurai san, Aiba san, and Matsumoto san were already here quite a long time. Enjoy!”

The dinner was already reaching its end, and all the members couldn’t eat anymore. It’s time to settle the unanswered questions from the morning.

“So… What did Johnnny san say?” Nino asked after taking a sip of beer. Sho briefly explained the press conference that they would soon to have regarding the tabloid and that Johnny wanted Aiba to attend the conference himself since he has to announce his own hiatus.

Jun calmly asked the pair “What are you guys going to do? Aiba chan can’t face it alone, it will put more stress on him and it’s not good for someone who is pregnant.” Sho sighed heavily as if he already knew the same thing.

“I was thinking that if you all can show up at the conference, I think that will be the greatest support for Masaki no matter what the media is going to ask. You never know how ‘smart’ they can be when coming up with the questions.” Nino replied the newscaster that all of them would be there no matter what happened, even if it meant they had to cancel the most important job.

“But what if the fans or the people in Japan’s reactions will make us disband? I don’t want ARASHI to be broken because of me.” Aiba started sobbing since he couldn’t imagine what their days going to be like if they got disbanded due to his abnormality.

Leader went across the table to hug the crying man and patted his back, saying “Aiba chan, no matter what the others’ reactions are, we will sure find a way to work this out. It would be a shame if ARASHI is disbanded because of this right? Trust us; we will all protect you and ARASHI. 5 of us is ARASHI. So don’t worry a lot okay?”

Aiba looked up to the leader and nodded. Sho smiled and look at the rest of his members “Thank you guys, really.” Nino and Jun both chuckled and replied to the rapper, saying that he didn’t have to say something that cheesy.

**_The day of the magazine being published…_ **

“ _Arashi’s Sakurai Sho and Aiba Masaki were caught on shopping, but what's surprising is they are looking for baby needs together, the picture clearly shows…_ ” _*click*_ “ _Famous idol Arashi’s member, Sakurai Sho and Aiba Masaki were suspected being in a relationship with each other…_ ” * _click*_ “ _I already suspected that there’s something more than friendship between the pair…_ ”

Aiba sighed as he kept changing the channel. Apparently, their tabloid became the hottest topic in Japan, and almost every channel was talking about it. Sho, who was preparing their lunch, turned off the stove and came to sit next to his lover. Aiba leaned on his shoulder and entwined their fingers together.

“What’s wrong?” Sho asked while he gave a peck onto his forehead.

“What are we going to do? Everyone in Japan is talking about it… What if they don’t like it and ask ARASHI to be disbanded? What if they think that we are disgusting? Especially the fact that I am a man and having a baby… What if…” As Aiba wanted to continue, he was stopped by Sho’s lips.

Sho deepened the kiss and his tongue went inside the tallest member’s mouth just to meet his tongue’s partner. When they broke the kiss, Sho hugged Aiba tightly and said “Hey, nothing’s going to happen, don’t think too much. Don’t you remember what leader has said? He is going to protect ARASHI no matter what. Don’t worry, if ARASHI really have to be disbanded, it doesn’t mean that our friendship will end, right?”

Even though Sho sounded like he wasn’t worry and saying these stuff just to comfort his lover, but deep down his heart, he was more worry than Aiba. Of course he didn’t want all the ARASHI members’ entire entertainment career to become an end just because of the scandal. Of course he didn’t want ARASHI to be disbanded.

However, whatever comes their way, they have to face it together…

no matter how hard it will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo here it is... it was originally a 7 pages chapter that included the press conference, but i thought it might be a little too long to read so I have decided to pause here and post the press conference part next~
> 
> Anyone has any clue as to what our Sho chan is looking for that he can't find while they were shopping? Let me know in the comments below :)
> 
> As usual, comments and/or kudos are appreciated :) 
> 
> Jyaaaaaa, see you on the next commemorate date!


	10. The press conference…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's commemorate day will be CANADA DAY and belated release day on Arashi's Diary: Voyage ep 9 & 10
> 
> Happy reading!

The conference took place at a venue hall inside the most famous hotel in Japan. The hall was packed with both fans and media who wanted first hand news regarding the scandal or even show their support to the Sakuraiba pair. Before the conference start, Aiba was walking back and forth behind the closed door, while Sho was outside talking with the staffs. The rest of the members from ARASHI came as well as they promised.

“Aiba chan, stop pacing. You are making me dizzy. Take a seat will you?” Nino said after he couldn’t play his DS in peace.

“I…” When Aiba was about to answer, one of the staff and Sho came to fetch Aiba to go beyond the closed door. The whole band went out of the room together as a sign of support, but before the Sakuraiba pair was stepping out to face the crowd, the rest of them put their hands onto their shoulders and said “ _Itterashai!_ We will be watching from here!”

The pair smiled and replied “ _Ittekimasu_ ” before they held onto each other’s hand closely and walk out to face the media.

Sounds of clicks and flashes filled the ballroom as soon as they entered the room. Both Sho and Masaki bowed politely to the reporters and fans before taking their seat. Sho looked at his love who was taking a deep breath and squeezed the other's hand as a sign to calm him before the other started talking.

“Thank you for attending this conference. I would like to apologize to our family, friends but mostly to our fans for all the fuss from the rumours involving us these past days. However, we both came to a conclusion that we can’t hide the truth anymore. Therefore, I hereby, am announcing that I, Aiba Masaki, have been in a close relationship with Sakurai Sho.” Aiba explained to the rest of the world once he sat down.

“The reason why we went to shop for baby needs might… no… WILL come as a shock for everyone, and I deeply apologize but it’s the truth. Aiba is miraculously, carrying our most precious gift.” Sho gripped Aiba’s hand tightly as he told the media the rest of the story and declared that he’s the father of Aiba’s baby.

“We are both very excited to welcome and raise the baby as a couple.” Sho continued and winked at Aiba when he said it. The whole room went chaotic and the fans were screaming like they were in a concert.

The media immediately were talking with each other “What?? He must be joking…” “Did I hear what you hear? Aiba-san is what?” “Is he serious? He is – pregnant? But –?”

Sho and Aiba tried to stay as calm as they possibly could, even when they felt the whole world was going against them inside. At this moment, they only have each other to lean on. After the crowd finally calmed down a bit, questions for the couple were rushing in. When one of the reporters asked the pair how long have they been together, Sho answered truthfully that it’s been a while after they have debuted. However, when the reporters asked the harsh questions like “Don’t you find it weird to be pregnant? You’re a man!” or “Are you afraid to be called a 'freak'?”, Jun couldn’t hold it anymore and rush out to the conference.

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?! DON’T YOU THINK IT IS REALLY RUDE TO ASK THESE QUESTIONS? DON’T YOU THINK HE ALREADY HAD THOUGHT ABOUT THESE QUESTIONS BEFORE COMING HERE? USE SOME COMMON SENSE YOU JERK!”

As Jun was about to go punch whoever was asking that question, he was stop by the Ohmiya pair, holding his shoulder immediately before the youngest went on a rampage. Sho went to help and stop the youngest as well. However, the questions didn’t stop coming. The media kept asking lots of questions like “How do you think your fans will react to this?”, “Do you find yourself – abnormal? It’s against nature!” , “When is the baby due? Will it be developed normally?”, “Will you continue to be Arashi?”, “How do your family and other members think of this?”, “What are your future plans?”…

However, Aiba’s head started to hurt and held his head with both hands as the media kept asking like firing bullets towards him. His visions started to swim, and everything around him became a blur. *bang* everyone froze and turned their heads towards Aiba.

“MASAKI!!!!!” Sho immediately dashed back to his lover’s side and held him closely.

“Babe? Are you alright? Oi? Answer me!! Masaki!! CAN SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!! QUICKLY!” The rest of ARASHI ran towards the pair side as well.

“Aiba chan!! Answer us!”

Aiba got sent to the hospital immediately, and Sho called Enomoto as well to do the check up as he didn’t want other doctors to examine his beloved one. When Enomoto stepped out of the examination room, everyone ran up to the doctor and asked the reason that made Aiba collapsed. Enomoto replied that he fainted possibly due to the stress and pressure coming from the questions. However, when Enomoto was about to continue, his facial expression changed and that made the rest of the group extra worried…

Everyone took turn to visit the pregnant man, but there’s only one person who refused to leave the room before seeing him woke up. It’s been two days since Aiba has fainted and the animal lover still hasn't woke up. Enomoto said it wasn’t something to be worried because Aiba was very tired and he needed some rest. Every day when the members from ARASHI drop by and visit the sleeping man, all they could see was Sho’s hand holding Aiba’s hand tightly. One day, however, when Nino put a blanket on Sho, he could see Sho’s tears dropping even during his sleep, he thought _He must be thinking what Enomoto sensei have said the day Aiba chan was sent to the hospital…_

*************************

_“Sensei, what’s wrong? Are you hiding something from us? Is it the baby?” Sho asked impatiently._

_“Well, Sakurai san… You know a man’s body isn’t born to be carrying a baby and something as tiny as pressure can affect the baby’s growth…” Enomoto explained to Sho carefully as he didn’t want to say the news directly._

_“So… you are saying Aiba chan’s baby is unstable, is that what you are going to say?” Nino helped the sensei to continue his sentences._

_Sho looked at his band mate as he was stunned by the news, and look back at the doctor._

_But, the doctor nodded and said “The baby is really unstable at its current state and if it gets worse and leads to a miscarriage, it will become a great danger to both Aiba san and the baby.”_

***********************

“mmmm... Wher....where... am... I...?” Aiba woke up a few days later. He glanced around his surroundings and figured that he was in a hospital by the smell and the decorations in the room.

“Masaki!!! You are awake, you scared me to death.” As he was about to say something, all he got was a big tight hug from his lover. When the hug was broken, Aiba could saw his lover’s face- tears stained and puffed cheeks as he was crying the whole time.

“Sho chan, what happened? What did the fans say regarding my pregnancy?” Aiba asked firstly after everything has been settled down.

Sho laughed and held his hands tightly “Surprisingly, they weren’t as bad as we thought. Well, except the media, but you know how they are. The fans were supportive and they said they already knew something’s going on between us. They also said they can’t wait to see the baby to be born…” When Sho said the word ‘baby’, his face changed a little.

Aiba sighed as he felt relieved that they got some positive feedback from the fans but he continued his sentence.

“Sho chan? What’s wrong? Why do you look like that all of a sudden, is there something wrong with the baby?” When Sho was about to answer, Nino opened the door.

“AH!! You are awake Aiba chan!! How are you feeling? Opps, am I disturbing you guys’ reunion?”

“Iie, not at all. Is just that Sho was being weird when he said ‘baby’… Ne Nino chan, is there something wrong with the baby?” Aiba asked Nino, but he could see that everyone turned away and they all looked the same as Sho’s.

“Ano Aiba chan… There’s no easy way to say it but the baby is unstable and you have a very high chance of miscarriage if things get worse.” Nino dropped the news to Aiba. The animal lover was shocked.

“Wha… what? You are joking right? Is not funny at all Nino chan!” But when he looked at leader and MatsuJun, those two looked the other way as if it was true. He then turned to Sho and asked as if Nino’s words weren’t true.

“Ne Sho chan, Nino is joking right? *fake laugh*” Sho turned away and avoided Aiba’s glance.

Nino turned away, trying to hold back his sob as he couldn't imagine losing his best friend; Leader stood beside his boyfriend; and MatsuJun was silently crying while looking out at the window. 

No one dared to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank god that I have a lot of time til the next commemorate day to play some catching up as I have been slacking off from writing. My fictional ARASHI isn't talking to me T_T hopefully they will talk to me sooner!
> 
> As usual, comments and/or kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Jyaaaaaa, see you on the next commemorate date!


	11. The hospital stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi~ here's a surprise chapter I decided to upload before the next commemorate date which mostly likely going to be the release date of their new single "Kite" at the end of the month. But if we all have to wait til the end of the month, I feel like it maybe a little too long since I last posted so an "in between" release will be a good one.

_"There’s no easy way to say it but the baby is unstable and you have a very high chance of miscarriage if things get worse.” Nino dropped the news to Aiba._

“Ne… tell me this isn’t a joke or is part of Ni no Arashi cause this is not something to joke around” Aiba got a little impatient with all his friends’ expressions.

“ANSWER ME! Sho, say something!!!” Tears were about to fall when Enomoto _sensei_ stepped into the room and started to explain the situation as he heard their conversation outside.

“Well… Aiba san, you know a man’s body isn't born to carry a child and what happened to you is truly a miracle. However, for now all we can do is to keep you in here until you are healthy enough to carry the baby in your own.” Sho held his hand tightly the whole time and looked away.

“How long do I have to stay here 'til you think I am ‘stable’?” Aiba asked the doctor in a very sarcastic way as if he was mad at the doctor as well.

“I would say about a month. Before you get impatient, you have to understand that we aren’t dealing with something as simple as your previous admissions to the hospital. We are talking about life and death here, if you have a miscarriage, not only the baby is going to die, you will be on the edge of surviving as well.” Enomoto calmly explained to the cranky animal lover.

The other members helped out with the persuasion while Aiba argued that he insisted on resuming the group activities that were going on as if the doctor’s words weren’t important. In the mean time, while the room was getting louder, Sho yelled.

“ENOUGH!”

Everyone was stunned by Sho’s tone of voice; they all turned and looked at him.

“How can you do that? Can you not be selfless for just this ONE time and think about yourself, Masaki. I know out of all people, you are the most caring person in the group and I’m happy that you always put ARASHI as your number one priority. I am not asking a lot, but given the situation here, put your life first! Please, I can’t lose you because of this. Can you do that for me? ” Sho put his forehead onto Aiba’s and caressed his cheek at the same time while he was trying to hold back his tears.

The rest of the members never saw this side of the newscaster before even though they have spent almost half their lives together. However, they decided to jump in and plead the pregnant man as well.

"I can't lose my best friend. I still have to beat you in Mario Kart!" 

"Aiba chan, you haven't get a chance to board the _Ohno Maru_ yet _."_

"You... you promised that after the babies are born, we are going out to drink!" Jun couldn't hold back his sobs.

The animal lover was touched by what his friends just told him. As we all know, Aiba’s the biggest cry baby among the group; he cried after and replied “Okay, I will stay… Don’t cry Sho chan, _minna_.” Sho kissed his forehead and held him tightly, thanking him at the same time. The other three joined in for a group hug as well.

Because of the emotional plead from his friends, he agreed to stay at the hospital for a month. During the stay, the members took turns to visit and they chat about the scoop of the day. Matsujun told him that everyone they know were asking about Aiba’s pregnancy; Nino told him that he’s practicing a new magic trick and he couldn’t wait to show it when the baby was born; Leader told him that they were still running their regular shows, but they always brought up the pregnancy during the opening to tease the soon-to-be father, making him speechless every single time. Aiba laughed and said he would definitely watch those episodes where he could see Sho getting teased and embarrassed by the members.

The happy times always passed by so fast, without noticing the time, it was already really late that the members should go and let the animal lover get some rests. But Aiba pouted and didn’t want anyone to leave, Nino replied that they have individual recordings and interviews tomorrow and Sho would be here sooner or later, forgetting that Sho wouldn’t be here until midnight after NEWS ZERO. Matsujun nudged Nino to remind him what he was saying, but the words already spit out of his mouth.

“It’s okay guys, I will be fine… Sho chan is busy, he is always busy…” Aiba was about to cry but Ohno calmed him down that they would leave once he’s asleep. Soon, he fell asleep in no time while having Ohno soothing him, patting his hair like a child. When the members were about to leave, the door swung open. Sho appeared at the door, panting heavily as if he just ran a marathon.

“Sorry guys I am late…” He loosens his tie at the same time he walked into the room to be with his lover.

“It’s okay, we just put him to sleep, Sho san. You should get some sleep yourself too, you look drained.” Jun patted the newscaster’s shoulders as he did a recap of what they did just now. Sho felt grateful and didn’t know what to say to repay what they did during the whole situation. After the members left, Sho went and laid down on the remaining space of Aiba’s bed. As if Aiba sensed his being beside him, he snuggled closer and mumbled his name. Sho held him closer and planted a kiss on his forehead, and said “Sweet dreams, baby.” And that, they both fell into their own dreams real soon.

The next morning came real fast as the pair slept through the night without any kind of disturbs. When Aiba woke up, Sho already had his eyes wide opened and patting his head like he was enjoying the moment.

“Ohayou, sleeping beauty.” Sho greeted him once he had both his eyes opened willingly.

“ohayou… sho chan…” The ‘sleeping beauty’ was about to fall back asleep when he earned a pecked on his lips.

“Oi, the sleeping beauty isn’t supposed to fall back asleep once he’s awake.” Sho chuckled and pecked his lovers to wake him up again.

This time, Sho kissed everywhere he found on Aiba’s face while greeting him; “O” on the cheek, “ha” on the temple, “yo” on his eyebrow, “Ma” on his eye, “Sa” on his nose, and finally “Ki” on his lips. Aiba chuckled the whole time because of the ticklish sensation but it was soon stopped the moment Sho kissed his lips. Sho looked back into his eyes and descended on his lips again, hungrily taking them in a heated kiss while cupping his face. Aiba moaned and put his arms across Sho’s nape. The feel of Sho swiping his tongue over the seam of his lips had the animal lover opening to allow him to join for a tongue battle. Sho dropped his hands to Aiba’s ass and held him tighter against him as he rubbed his already hard erection against his. The animal lover gasped at the contact and deepened the kiss. He sank his fingers into Sho’s hair and held his head exactly where he wanted as he pushed his tongue past Sho’s lips. The kiss seemed to go on forever, but Sho pulled away when his phone buzzed.

“Hello?” Sho answered with a groan. Apparently it was his manager to remind him that he had a busy schedule coming up in less than 30 minutes. Without them noticing, it’s time for Sho to go and busy himself with some more interviews.

Ever since the news was exposed to the world, tons of news and magazines wanted an exclusive interview with the newscaster regarding what just happened.

“Yea yea… Let me go home and change and I will meet you at the studio… You don’t have… yes, I’m at the hospital. I will see you later.” Sho cut the line before his manager responded back.

“You have to go?” Aiba asked him with his famous puppy eyes. Sho melt into his gaze immediately and he couldn’t help but gave him one last kiss before he stepped off the bed.

“Don’t be sad, our moms are coming later this afternoon. At least you won’t be bored, right?” Sho stood and fixed his suit and tie his tie at the same time.

“But it’s still so early,” Aiba pouted and glanced at the clock, indicating it was only 8 am.

“Yes, but I have to go home and change, then drive to the studio. Anyways, I will see you tonight for sure. Bye love.” Sho gave him a peck on the cheek and rushed out the door. Later that afternoon, their moms came and gave him delicious homemade soups and other things that were good for the baby. The same routine lasted the whole month during his stay at the hospital; the members came and chatted after their work, Sho slept with him during the nights and stayed as long as he could, and their parents came to provide homemade foods.

On the day of Aiba getting discharged, all the members of ARASHI all came even though they have work to do after it.

“Guys, I told you that you don’t have to come. I am okay, Sho chan is here anyways.” Aiba said to the members when he saw the guys helping him pack up.

“Yea, but look at you, your bump is started to bigger and knowing how clumsy you are, even Sho is here, you will still trip and fall.” Nino sighed while waiting Sho to give them a call. The newscaster brought almost everything down to the car and said he would drive to the back and gave them a call once he arrived.

“But still, all 3 of you?” Aiba still didn’t understand how the guys showed their care.

“The more, the merrier.” Ohno smiled and patted his shoulders.

Once the Sakuraiba pair reached home, Sho’s mother hen instinct started to kick in. He held his lovers hand and put his hand on his lower back to support the animal lover as they walked to the bedroom.

“Careful. Walk sloooooowly.”

“Sho chan, come on, I can walk by myself… Don’t treat me like a pregnant lady.” Aiba protested on their way to the room.

“But you ARE pregnant, my love. Look at the bump.” Sho put his hand on the bulging tummy and rubbed in circles.

“That reminds me, I still have to tell Johnny san to put you on hiatus so that you can rest until the baby is born.” Sho lay Aiba down on the bed and sat beside him.

“What?!?! NO!!!!” Aiba was stunned by what he heard and tried to cut the phone call while Sho stood up trying to avoid all the smacking the pregnant man's giving him, he then walked towards the window to dial to the president.

“ _moshi moshi_?” Johnny answered after three rang.

Sho greeted the president politely and informed him that the animal lover just got discharged. The president send his concern as usual, they talked about ARASHI’s future as well.

“So… that means I have to put him on hiatus as soon as possible, as in right now.” The president came up with the decision after he heard the pregnancy started to show.

“But before I put Aiba kun on hiatus, I want you guys to do one last concert as ARASHI before I change his status. Is that okay? Do you think he can dance or move freely?” The president gave Sho a request that he didn’t know how to answer back.

But instead, he said “I think I need to consult with the rest of the group first, but I don’t think it will be a problem. The dancing… well… I have to talk with Jun and see if we can come up with a lineup that is convenient for Masaki… Yes, I will give you the lineup soon… Thank you… Jya…” Sho pressed the END button on his iPhone.

When he finished his call, he turned towards his lover who was pouting with his arms crossed in front of him. Sho raised his eyebrow, as a gesture to ask "What?"

"So?"

"So what?" Sho asked in return.

"What did the old man say? That I can't be on screen anymore and I am kicked out of the group?" Aiba's lips started to tremble.

Sho sighed, thinking that it must be the hormones kicking in. He chose his words properly, hoping it won't upset his boyfriend further. He explained calmly that the president would like them to have a final concert and he would plan with MatsuJun to come up with a lineup that's suitable for Aiba's situation. 

Aiba sighed in relief. Sho went to sat beside him on the bed and pulled him to a hug. The lovers stayed like that for a little bit before getting ready to sleep and welcome another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did some more writing and I am a little caught up. I can see the ending to the story but not the "in between"s so all I have to do now is to write those and sadly write the finale T_T.
> 
> As usual, comments and/or kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Jyaaaaaa, see you on the next commemorate date!


	12. TWINS?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello!! it's that time of the month again... today's commemorate is ARASHI's new release of their CD single- KITE. It's been ages since our boys have released a CD (since BRAVE). I am not a big fan of the song but I love the the design that leader did on the cover.

In the very next morning the lovers were lying next to each other; Aiba was laying on his right side while facing his Sho-chan and his stomach was filling the space between the two of them, while Sho wrapped his arms around Masaki’s shoulder to make him a little closer to his body as if he is the protector of this small little family that he blessed with from God.

“Good Morning.” Sho smiled tiredly then brushed the hair from Aiba’s forehead and progressed to kiss there with his soft lips.

“Morning.” The still sleepy pregnant man replied and tried to dig his face into his lover’s naked chest.

“gimme more sleep...” He breathed into the warmth of his boyfriend and started to press his face deeper into him.

“Well, Masaki honey! I want to that as well... But you know… we have to get up and get ready for today’s meeting about your status.” The older guy caressed the other man’s chocolate brown hair very kindly. He knew very well that the pregnant lover of his needed a lot of attention but the work was calling them.

“Fine…” Aiba pouted very hardly and tried to get up using his elbows as he rested his back to the headboard of the bed then rubbed his swallowing stomach with his right hand.

“Don’t give me this pout now, we will be late and you know how Jun is when we are late!” Sho kissed that pouting lips nicely before he deep their kiss more while rubbing the nape of his boyfriend.

Sakurai Sho helped his adorable lover to his feet and walked with him to the bathroom for an early morning shower.

“I need to make sure you will not be clumsy in the bathroom and it saves the water when we shower at the same time.” Sho always used the same excuse every morning to earn a shower with Masaki. He took off the other man PJ’s shirt and then drop the pant at one breath. He scanned the goodness in front of him and his held him deep between his arms and attacked that lips which was waiting in front of him. Aiba moaned in the progress.

“Sho-chan... that will turn me on…” Sho smiled evilly and knelt down between Aiba’s legs and started to suck on it deeply.

“Ah…Sho-chan!! I can’t like this!!” Masaki knees trembled while trying to balance himself by putting his hands on Sho’s shoulder. Sho popped out the hard now cock of his boyfriend and realized how stupid he was doing that to his partner since it would be so hard on him with the baby inside him.

“Ah...Masaki…I am sorry…I wasn’t thinking well...and I missed…that thing.”

“mouuuuuu, what should I do now, Sho-chan??” Aiba can only stand with his legs a little wide open. Sakurai felt really guilty while hearing Masaki saying more.

“You can’t stop now!! I want more… but we will be late if we continue…”

Sho looked around him really fast and got a smart idea.

“We must do it fast then, Masaki.”

He grabbed the hand of his lover and lead him to the basin and let him seat on the edge of it and opened the others legs wider.

“Are you comfortable like this Masaki?” He asked while taking off his clothes at the same time. The pregnant man nodded. Sho bent down and kissed the waiting lips in front of him. His longing tongue met the other's tongue and began the battle of domination there while rubbing of Aiba cheeks softly. He started to lick and suck on Masaki’s mole on his cheeks; he could get so crazy when he see them.

“Sho-chan… down there… now… please.” Masaki couldn't hold himself any longer. He wanted to release his load any moment, it was very painful. Sho looked down to the very hard now cock and his long fine tongue made its slow travel in a very tasty way. His almost cat like tongue was over his neck nipping along the way before closing his lips around his Adam’s apple and sucking on it. Aiba’s back arched his legs opening a little more to allow Sho to have even greater access to him.

“In a moment Masaki.” After what seemed like a long torturing moment for Aiba, Sho finally reached his destination and grabbed the other's cock between his lips and suck on it hardly and deep. His mouth worked slowly yet gently easing his hardened manhood in and out, his tongue probing gently at the moist tip, while his fingers played with his balls. 

“Fuck...” Aiba threw his head back and moaned lustfully as his cock was taken all the way into Sho's mouth. Hi eyes slammed closed as his hands gripped tightly at the soft fluffy hair, holding it as tightly while knowing that an orgasm was fast approaching.

While Sakurai was trying to give his lover the best blowjob ever, he was jerking himself as well. He didn’t know from where he got all of this strength to handle both of the cocks alone but he was doing really a very good job. The next few minutes were full of warmness and moaning everywhere. It was just love in the air and after they cum really hard, Masaki felt a stronger movement inside of his stomach announcing that the little thing inside there was feeling it as well. 

“The movement was a little stronger this time, I wonder why.” Aiba rubbed on his round stomach when he was washing it up under the running water while his lover scrubbing his back. “I don’t know why also, but I will book for an appointment very soon.” Sho kissed his Masaki again when they finished there seem long shower and drying him with a green towel.

“Oh my god…we are late.” Sho realized that as soon as he looked at his phone and found out that there was some miss called left there by no other than MatsuJun.

“And who’s fault was that?.” Aiba giggled while putting his clothes on him.

“Yes yes, it is mine... Let’s go now!”

********************************************

Sho knew very well that he would get a long lecture about how they were this late to that important meeting and they should have be on time and that what happen exactly; Sho listened to all of that and then bowed to them and sit down with Masaki on the chair.

“So Johnny-san said he wants Masaki to do the last concert with us, which is NO WAY, and I don’t want to risk Masaki and the child if anything happens. Plus, he can barely stand without getting tired and by then he would be in his seventh month through the pregnancy and I can’t let that happen.” Sho explained what he has in his mind to his band-mate and friends.

“You are right Sho chan, we can’t risk it with Aiba shi now, and I guess the fans already know the reason.” Nino commented what he thought while Ohno nodded his head in agreement.

“It seems like Johnny-san haven't seen Aiba in a long while and he just didn’t know how Aiba is…well…” Ohno tried to choose his words very carefully since he didn’t know how to describe the pregnant guy’s body and at the same time he knew that Aiba was very sensitive toward this kind of comment.

“Yea yea… I got your point Riida.” Sho cut him off knowing that it might be a problem if Ohno said something he didn’t mean anything bad with it but his Masaki get it into his heart.

The pregnant guy was just looking around them while they was talking and finally spoke.

“But I want to be with you guys…that is just unfair…and yes Riida…I know that I am fat and not presentable for the concert.” Aiba suddenly sobbed and that was what Sho was afraid once he heard it.

“But I didn’t mean anything bad Aiba-chan, you know that, right?” Ohno felt guilty to let the sensitive guy start crying now but he wanted to point out what’s in his mind and said another reason why Aiba must not be in the concert. Sho held his lover between his arms and tried to calm him down.

“We know that you want to be with us, but you can’t and that is final Masaki!! We can’t help it at all.” He caresses his back while still holding him.

“Then how about we just let Aiba appear in the concert for a little while to just say hi for the fans and show them the pregnant stomach that you have as a little fan service? Or, if he really wants to, we can let him sing a couple of songs that don’t have choreographs in it after the MC.” MatsuJun looked at their faces and waited for their approval.

“It is really a good idea!” Sho said and smiled at his Masaki. “Say thank you to Matsujun, Masaki. He makes sure you can be in the concert after all.”

“YATTAAA. Arigatou Matsujun!!!” Aiba ran to the youngest member and gave him the biggest hug. Everyone chuckled at the scene. The animal lover felt excited about it and all his sadness gone suddenly.

“Then let’s stop here and I will talk to Johnny-san about it. Sho, you and I still have to come up with the setlist for the concert. Text me your ideas.” Matsujun collected some papers in front of him and stood up. “And now excuse me, I have to go. I have another interview to do and I am already late for that.”

The four members went out also from meeting room to their own green room to see what they have to do today.

**************************

After a week from the meeting Sho decided to finally book an appointment for Masaki to check on him and ask some questions that was going around his mind. The appointment day was settled to be the next morning and they were so excited to see the little one inside there. Sho kissed the mother and his own baby a good night kiss and slept that night.

The next morning came quickly and they headed to Enomoto-sensei office when they heard their name being called.

“Morning Sakurai-san and Aiba-san.” The doctor looked at them with a bright smile. He asked Aiba few questions about how he's feeling and if something bothered him nowadays.

“There is something; the baby movement is really strong now and I can feel it for more than one place, I don’t know why! I just get really confuse about it.” Aiba said while looking to his partner.

“And I was wondering why Masaki’s pregnant stomach got bigger that fast.” Sho said this time.

“Well, everything must have a reason, so let’s us check and see.” Aiba knew what he must to do and climbed on the bed that was just next to the ultrasound device. Sho walked behind him to help him to do so and to uncover his pregnant stomach.

“Doctor, I want to see what I am having please.” Aiba said with a puppy eyes while Enomoto was applying the blue colored jell on that big tummy.

“Eh? But I don’t want to know!” Sho was totally against that as he didn't care what they were expecting. He was just glad to have a healthy baby. The doctor laughed when he saw how the couple was fighting over it and that the pregnant one was pouting very hard. But he suddenly stopped and said “Now I could tell why Aiba-san was feeling strong movement in more than one side, and that Sakurai-san wonder about the size of the tummy that is growing so fast and big suddenly.”

He was having an amazed eyes on him and just pointed to the monitor in front of him where was showing what is going on inside Aiba’s stomach.

“Congratulations fathers-to-be. You are having twins, and no unfortunately I can’t see the gender now…one is totally closing its leg and the other surprise baby is hiding under its twin.”

The doctor couldn’t hear anything at all after what he just announced…. There was nothing but a big shock in the air. Both of the couple looked at each other till Sakurai finally said “TWINS???”

He was in total disbelieve; while Aiba was just looking to his stomach in a surprised eyes.

“No wonder I can feel two presences inside.”

“Huh? You can feel them?” Sho asked his lover as he didn’t believe what he just said.

“Yea… I guess you can call that a ‘mother instinct’ or in my case, ‘father instinct’.” Aiba chuckled. Sho smiled at his partner’s remark and gave him a hug.

“Thank you.” Sho said and kissed his forehead.

“For what?”

“Everything.” Sho gave him a simple reply. Enomoto lead them back to his desk and started to discuss the important issues.

“Well, now that we know Aiba san is carrying twins, his body will become weaker as days past, which is why it is very important that he maintains his diet. Also, I recommend that he doesn’t go out as much so that he can have enough rests. Are we clear?” Enomoto addressed it directly to Sho since he knew the animal lover would try to argue.

“Yes, crystal clear.”

*****************************

“Why can’t I go out?” Aiba whined the next morning. The final concert was fast approaching and Sho was in a hurry to get to practice before he got scold by Mr. Perfect.

“Didn’t you hear what the doctor told you yesterday?” Sho was shoving his T-shirts and other stuff that he needed for the dance practice into a duffel bag.

“But I am gonna be so bored that I don’t know what I will do!” Aiba stuck his lower lip out in a pout and crossed his arms over his chest.

 _Shit, the way he pouts… I just wanna bite it._ Sho paused what he was doing and walked across the room to yank his lover into his arms. He cradled Aiba’s face, kissing his tenderly, biting and nibbling his lips at the same time. Aiba gasped that moment their lips joined but soon replaced by a moan. He wrapped his arms around the newscaster’s shoulders and deepened the kiss.

“God baby, why do you have to be so cute…?” Sho whispered and nuzzled his nose against the animal lover. Aiba laughed with his signature husky voice and hug his boyfriend tighter.

“So, are you going to bring me with you to the rehearsal?” Aiba pulled back and gave Sho the puppy eyes. Sho chuckled and kissed his forehead.

“No honey. I am not bringing you there. If you are bored I can ask Mai to come over and keep you company… AH!!! Shit, I am late.” Sho broke the hug and ran around the bedroom to collect his stuff. Aiba followed him to the front door to say goodbye. Sho grabbed his car key, pecked on the pregnant man’s lips and said “Bye baby” before he ran out the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!! They are expecting twins! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter~
> 
> Jyaa... as usual, comments/ kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Until the next commemorate day (which is very soon!!)


	13. Slight change to the plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> minna~~ ohisashiburi, it's been a while ne! I was supposed to upload this chapter on Jul 31 which commemorate the new ep of VOYAGE but life got in the way T_T 
> 
> This upload was to commemorate our beloved Aiba chan's 24th anniversary in Johnny's Entertainment (Aug 15).

“So… what should I do now that I’m home alone…” Aiba mumbled while he wandered around the duplex. After the newscaster rushed out the door, he started to feel bored and he just couldn’t be a good boy by sitting on the couch. He went to the kitchen to pour a cup of water, then went to the couch and start chatting with his unborn kids.

“Your daddy is mean, ne? He doesn’t bring you guys to the rehearsal. Did you guys know that your daddy looks so handsome during dance practices especially when he focuses on the choreography?” His chat was disturbed by the doorbell. _I wonder who it is in this time of the day._ He walked to the door with his cup in his hand, and he opened the door after he checked the peek hole.

“Morning Aiba-chan!” Once he opened the door, he was greeted by Sho’s sister, Mai. She stepped into the apartment and gave the pregnant man a big hug.

“Hi Mai-chan, morning to you too!” Aiba returned the hug with the arm that’s not holding the mug and invited her inside the beautiful condo that he and Sho shared. It costed them a fortune to buy this condo but Sho insisted that he wanted to buy it if it made him happy. So, they put an offer the very next morning after they have seen the condo.

“So, what brings you here? Don’t you have work today?” Aiba asked when he went to the kitchen and pour Mai a cup of tea. Mai sat on the sofa and busied herself with the TV.

“Well, my over-protective brother text me last night, saying that he wants- more like he insists- on having me over to babysit you. I already told him that you are old enough to take care of yourself but nooooo, he wants a babysitter.” Mai thanked him for the tea and sighed.

Aiba could totally imagined how that conversation went between the siblings. With Sho being hard headed, nobody could win an argument over him. Even with many years of experience like his own siblings, Aiba couldn’t win either.

“Well, you can keep me company until he comes back. I am so bored at home. Sho doesn’t let me do anything but sit on the couch and watch TV, saying that any big movements will injure the baby. I am not fragile!” Aiba pouted and crossed his arms while complained to Mai.

She chuckled and replied. “Where’s that over-protective brother of mine?”

“He’s at rehearsal with the guys… I should be able to go too! Why can’t I go? I can just sit at the side and give comments and be productive. I mean I AM a part of Arashi… Wait, I am still part of them even though I am on hiatus, right? Oh my god, is that why they don’t want me there?” Aiba started to rambled halfway through his reply, yet due to his hormone fluctuates like crazy, what started to be a regular reply now turned to something sad and emotional for him.

Mai quickly hugged the emotional man and replied that he IS and ALWAYS would be Arashi no matter what the situation holds.

****************

_**Meanwhile at rehearsal…** _

"Sakurai-san, pay attention!" Their choreographer scolded when Sho screwed up again. Sho groaned with frustration as he kept messing up with the choreography. He apologized and asked to redo from the beginning. It’s not like he didn't know the routine, but it just didn’t feel right with a dance formation of four. His mind was not into it a hundred percent as he was thinking of something far more important that he was planning. _Will MatsuJun let me do it? What if he does and I somehow mess it up and turn it into a shit show? What if…_

"Sakurai-san! What is wrong with you today? I give up, just try to keep it together tomorrow, mind you, we don’t have enough time for more mistakes." Their choreographer has decided to call it a day as Sho messed up again at the end bits of the song.

“I apologized. Thank you for your hard work and see you tomorrow." Sho bowed and wait until he heard the door closed to lift his head up. He sighed and scratched his head, it was then he saw Ohno, Nino, and Jun gave him worried looks.

“Sho-san, it’s not like you today to mess up this many times.” Jun crossed his arm and sighed.

“It’s just… I have something in my mind that I want to discuss with you guys.” Sho replied and walked back to their meeting table and sat down. The other three followed and sat down, getting ready to listen to whatever troubled the newscaster.

“So? Spill it.” As soon as Nino handed him a bottled water, he asked.

“Ummm… ano… MatsuJun, can I make a slight change to the set list?”

“Sure…?”

“Can we have ONE LOVE and _Konomama Motto_ before MC instead of near the end of the concert?”

The youngest was startled by the request but complied with the request. When Nino heard the suggestion, he thought to himself _OH MY GOD! I THINK I KNOW WHY!_

“No problem. I will finalize it with the crew tomorrow and adjust the set. Hold on… what are we going to do with Aiba chan? He’s not going to appear on the stage at his condition, it’s too dangerous for him.” Jun asked.

“He will appear during MC.” When Sho was about to reply, Nino answered already.

All eyes were on him.

“Kazu, what do you mean? It’s too dangerous for Aiba chan to be on stage. You don’t know what our fans will do when they see him at a closer distance.” Ohno asked.

Nino decided to ignore his fishing old man and turned his question to Sho.

"You are going to pop the question during then, right? Don't you think it's been long overdue?"

"Well, I need to find the right timing. What’s better than celebrating it in front of all our fans, who have supported us unconditionally." Sho said

Jun and Ohno were shocked for a little. But after they composed themselves, a giant smile appeared on their face and they rushed to hug the rapper.

“IT’S ABOUT TIME! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!” Jun said while his eyes were misty.

Sho thanked them all and they start to plan it out in details…

********************************

He was finally home after the long tiring rehearsal. By the time he reached home it was almost midnight, so he wasn’t surprised when he didn’t hear his boyfriend greeting him home. Instead, he heard some strange moans and noises coming from their bathroom. _What the heck is going on?_ he thought, a little puzzled.

He quickly ran up the stairs to their room and saw lights emerging from their ensuit, so he pushed slightly the door and it opened, revealing quite an astonishing scene.

Aiba was there, lounging in the bathtub full of bubbles in a relaxed position. His head was leaned back and his eyes were closed, with a very relaxed expression on his face. His arm was moving up and down looking like he was stroking his own cock.

Aiba didn’t seem to notice that someone else had entered the room, because he didn’t stop nor did he opened his eyes.

Sho felt quite aroused at the sight, but he didn’t make a noise and just stood still, staring at him… Even though it wouldn’t have been a problem to be "discovered" by Masaki, his heart still skipped a beat when he heard his lover moaning his name.

“Ah...ugh... mmmm... Sho-chan!”

He stared at Masaki a little longer, and at the same time he took advantage of one of Masaki’s loud moans, he quietly undress himself and slowly approach his lover.

Sho was able to tell that his lover was going to come soon when his rhythm increased with his hand moving faster and his breathing became heavier, as he repeatedly moaning Sho’s name, he suddenly felt someone’s presence next to him.

Then, he opened his eyes.

A naked Sho was kneeling next to the bathtub with a lustful gaze locked on him.

“Sh- Sho-chan?” Startled by his boyfriend’s sudden appearance, making him arm stopped.

“Baby, who says you can stop? Continue…” whispered the older man.

Aiba moaned and started resuming to what he was doing before being interrupted by his boyfriend. But this time, he kept his lustful eyes locked on him. Sho decided to help him, so he had his hand slowly dipping into the bubbles, trailing down Aiba’s body and resting on Aiba’s hips, slowing tracing a path to his thighs as Aiba relaxed into his touches. When he found Aiba’s hand that was wrapping his length under the water, Aiba’s trembled with the feeling of Sho’s hand joining him. Soon, both hands stroking up and down until he climaxed. His toes curled, head thrown back and slowly sinking deeper into the water. Sho immediately supported his boyfriend’s neck, applying a little pressure trying to hold him back to avoid drowning. He decided to join him in the bath as well since he legs were starting to fall asleep from kneeling too long and he needed a bath as well.

After adjusting himself behind Aiba, with his chest touching the other’s back, he entwined their fingers and tenderly kissing them one by one while his other arm hugged the animal lover’s pregnant stomach.

The pair stayed in the bath for a bit longer. They chatted a little until the pregnant animal lover pointed out that their fingers were turning pruned. The rapper was the first one stepped out of the bath, then extended his hand for the other one as a support.

“Sho chan, I am capable of getting out of the bath myself, thank you very much.” Aiba accepted the hand but pouted at the same time.

“I know, but it’s slippery here. I don’t want anything happen to you and the babies.” Sho took advantage of the fact that he’s still holding onto Aiba’s hand and pulled him into his embrace. He pecked the latter’s forehead then grab a towel to dry off his pregnant lover first before himself.

Once they were both dried, Sho picked him up in bridal style and head to their bed. Aiba was protesting the whole way back, claiming that he’s able to walk and he’s too heavy to be carried. But the rapper pretended he didn’t hear anything and continue his way. When they reached back to their room, he gently placed him on the bed and placed himself behind the pregnant lover underneath the cover. They didn’t bother with the clothes and went straight to dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, comments and/or kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Jyaaaaaa, see you on the next commemorate date!


	14. What a disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Our boys are getting more and more attention from overseas company, like Cosmopolitan who usually have fun little short videos of the stars. Have you guys watched them doing the some of the popular Tik Tok challenges? If not, here's the link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1swMrwG2TCw
> 
> This chapter is a little shorter than the usual ones b/c when I first wrote it, it was just a little blurp of their concert chapter. But as days go by and I went back to edit it, I added a little more to the have a first day & second day of concert chapter.

Time passed by really quick.

In a blink of an eye, it’s already the first day of their 2-day concert- the one that’s only have 4 members, the one where their mood maker has to be an audience because of obvious reason. During the months of preparation, Aiba felt as if he wasn’t part of the band anymore; he didn’t know what the concert stage look like, what the setlist was. It wasn’t like he didn’t try asking Sho whenever he came back from rehearsal. However, he didn’t get much answers from him as he either came back dead tired and immediately fell asleep on the couch or just gave a simple “it was good”.

So on the first day of the concert, Aiba wasn’t feeling as happy as he should be for Sho and the rest of ARASHI. He knew he shouldn’t but he threw a temper tantrum like he was a child and refused to go to the concert even Sho has spent almost an hour trying to sweet-talk him to go.

“Masaki, you ARE part of ARASHI.” Sho was sitting next to the pouting pregnant man on the bed, all dressed in his simple white t-shirt and jeans with his bag on the ground next to his feet.

“Hmph. Yeah right. If I am, then you would have filled me in with at least SOME info about the concert.” Aiba crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted.

“I wanted to tell you! But… I just…” Sho scratched his head, feeling bad that whenever he wanted to tell his lover, he either fell asleep or deep in thought about the “secret” plan that’s going to happen on their last day of the concert.

“Uh huh! Like I will believe you!”

Sho sighed and rubbed his face. Ever since his lover was carrying their babies, his mood was like a roller coaster and unpredictable. He felt his phone vibrating and took out his phone. Apparently he has multiples of missed call and LINE messages from the guys. His manager has also notified him that he arrived to pick him up long time ago. It was then he realized he was very late to the venue.

“OH SHIT! I gotta go!” Sho stood up abruptly and grabbed his bag.

“FINE! I DON’T GIVE A DAMN ANYMORE! I HOPE YOU MESS UP A LOT DURING THE CONCERT!” Aiba yelled back.

“Babe…” Sho stopped his steps and turned around. Aiba’s face was filled with tears. However, he knew the latter was just frustrated with the conversation going nowhere. He sighed and smile weakly. “I love you, I will see you tonight.” With that, he left the apartment, leaving the pregnant man throwing his pillow on the ground out of frustration, because he was weak at Sho’s sadness and felt bad that he was the cause of it.

Maybe it was due to their argument in the morning, Sho was not 100% himself during their performance and everyone noticed that: he forgot to take off the jacket, he almost missed getting on their cart that went around the dome in front of their fans, and the most _yabai_ moment was him messing up his rap. The rest of the members decided to take it up during their MC and made fun of him. He laughed and apologized, but Nino being the brat of the group, thought that he needed to make it up to them by doing what they did to Jun in “M no Arashi” in one of their concert: the rest of the members’ slave during the concert. This time was a little easier for Sho as he only had 3 other members but still, he hoped they weren’t going to torture him. Nino decided Sho had to give him a piggy back ride (Sho thought it was an easy start as Nino weight the least), Leader decided to have him throw confetti, but when it’s MJ’s turn, his request was the most embarrassing for him- tell everyone what he loves about his animal lover. By the time he was done, his face was as red as a tomato and they all laughed about it and continue their concert.

When the concert was done, everyone went to do their post-concert activities- Sho went straight to do his crazy biking on the stationary bike, while Nino went for a massage, Ohno went to shower and Jun was concluding the day with a wrap-up meeting. After they each finished their own activities, they gathered back in the green room to have dinner together. It was then they discussed Sho’s performance.

“What’s wrong with you today? I have never seen you like this in our years together.” Matsujun asked while slurping his gluten-free soba.

“Sigh…” was the answer he got from Sho.

“What else other than lovers quarrel. I am right aren’t I?” Nino pointed at Sho with his chopsticks.

“Eh? What happened?” Ohno asked.

“Aiba chan was supposed to come today but then you know how his emotions are unpredictable these days, he was mad that I didn’t tell him any details about the concert.” Sho sighed.

“You didn’t tell him anything? Like… absolutely NOTHING?” Nino replied.

“I tried but every time I ended up falling asleep on the couch or just kind of brushed off the question because I don’t want him to suspect about the plan for tomorrow’s concert!” Sho argued.

“No wonder Aiba chan is mad at you… All I can say is good luck to you when you get home and hope he will forgive your sorry ass enough to show up for tomorrow.” Nino scoffed.

“Kazu, don’t be mean!”

“What! I am just saying the truth!” Nino pouted.

Ohno ignored his bratty boyfriend and comforted the troublesome soon-to-be-father. “Sho kun, I am sure that Aiba chan will be fine by the time you are home. He has more than enough time to cool down from his temper. Come on, finish up and then get home right away!”

Sho thanked the oldest and the rest of the members afterwards. He hoped his lover would welcome him home with his usual cheerful self. Yet, with what happened in the morning, that chance was almost slimed to none, so when he got home after their concert, he wasn’t surprised that no one greeted him at the door. He sighed in disappointment and quietly went up to their room. When he was about to reach their room, he heard sniffles coming from the room. He quickly barged in and saw his lover crying and curled up in a ball on their bed. He decided to quickly got out of his clothes and hug him from behind.

“Gomen ne Sho chan!!” Aiba wailed and turned around to his lover’s embrace.

Sho hugged him tighter and said “It’s okay my love. It’s alright. No need to cry”.

“But… I feel bad that I said something I shouldn’t have. I shouldn’t have cursed you for messing up at the concert.” Aiba sniffled and looked up to his lover with those puppy eyes that Sho was so weak at.

Sho chuckled and replied “You know, it actually came true.”

With that, Aiba’s lips quivered and wailed louder. “GOMEN SHO CHANNNN. I shouldn’t have said that.”

Sho cursed at himself for making his boyfriend cried more rather than calming him. So all he could do was to hold him tighter and patted him, kept saying that it’s alright and he has nothing to be sorry for. After a while, it seemed like his love has calmed down and slept soundly in his arms. In that moment, Sho was praying that tomorrow would go as planned.

Tomorrow has to be PERFECT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently I am writing the biggest moment of this whole story- the giving birth, and I just realized the story has indeed come a long way since I first started 5-6 years ago with sushi4ever. The next chapter is my absolute favourite and you will know why soon! 
> 
> I just realized not a lot of people commented... is it because you guys are shy? NO NEED TO BEEEEE... just tell me anything (good or bad) about the chapter and it will really make my day :)
> 
> But as usual, comments and/or kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Jyaaaaaa, see you on the next commemorate date (cough cough MJ's bday)!


	15. YES!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY to the diva, concert mastermind, perfectionist of Arashi! MJ turns 37 today~ hot damn... 37... still looking so handsome and cute, especially with his recent hairstyle.
> 
> so as promised, here's the next chapter! it's super fluff and sweet~ I had so much fun writing this chapter as I watched almost all past MC in concerts to see how they interact.

“Stop it!! You are making me dizzy. I don’t want to puke in the middle of a song.” Nino complained while they were waiting for the staff to do some final checking with Jun.

“I’m nervous!” Sho said as he couldn’t stop rubbing his hands on his pants.

“Stop it, you have nothing to worry about. You love him and he loves you. Period. Now, let’s go to the group gathering” Nino patted the rapper’s shoulder and dragged him to join the group gathering.

“Okay guys, let’s make it the best concert ever!” Jun said, reaching out his hand.

“YES!” Everyone shouted and the group disbanded and took their place.

The concert went much smoother than yesterday. They opened with the classic A.RA.SHI, and Sho was himself again without making any mistakes, that’s all because he knew his love was watching from backstage and that alone gave him all the energy he needed. He couldn’t wait for the MC to start and finally when his solo, _Kono mama motto,_ has finished, the rest of them joined him at the centre of the stage and greeted the fans. Nino made his comment while walking out.

“Kuuuuuuu… wasn’t that sweet of our Sho chan. First it was him singing J’s line in One Love, then was _Kono mama motto_. ”

“Iya… I was tearing up already.” Jun added, who was following behind Nino.

Ohno chose not say anything but laughed at his youngest members’ comments.

When the four of them were on the stage, Sho introduced them like he normally did at their past concerts. They all bowed and asked the fans to have a sit while they entered the MC corner.

N: “So, how’s our Sho chan today, Leader?”

J: “Isn’t he much better than yesterday?”  
  
O: *nod* “Sho kun is much better today, no messing up… YET!”

S: “Oi!”

N: “He didn’t even mess up J’s solo in One Love. I was standing next to him and was praying the whole time.”  
  
S: “O ye of little faith. I was fine. In fact, it was great, ne minna?”

  
All the fans screamed in agreement.

J: “Yes it was great. Too great that SOMEONE was sobbing when you sang that line.”

O: “I have to comfort him the whole time. You know me, if he cries, I cry too.”

S: “Gomen ne~ I had to. Because it goes with what I have planned. So without further a due, let’s welcome our very special guest of the day!”

With that cue, Aiba’s solo, Disco Star, was played in the background while he was in a wheelchair wheeled out by all the Johnny’s Juniors. Everyone was screaming on top of their lungs and couldn’t believe it was the final member of ARASHI being brought out. When he reached to the center of the stage, he was helped by the rest of the band to stand up as he was heavily pregnant and could barely walk without looking like a penguin.

A: “Thanks guys~ Iya… I am like a penguin when I walk. Ah! Konbanwa minna!!”

N: “Well well well… I didn’t think the almighty Disco Star sama is willing to grant his presence at the concert, given that he didn’t show up on our first day. But I can see that you guys made up PROPERLY or else you wouldn’t be here.”

A: “You shush!”

S: “Yes we did, thank you for your unnecessary comment, Nino. Let’s go back to the main point. As you all know, today is our final concert before Aiba chan goes on hiatus, therefore I want to do something special to commemorate this day.”

N: “Let’s do it!”  
  
J: “We should do it big.”  
  
O: “As big as you can.”

S: “As big as I can?”

A: “Guys, you don’t have to. Being here, on stage, with you guys while I am like this is already enough for me. I am happy and satisfied.”

However, they all couldn’t agree with what the pregnant man said, so they passed the ball back to Sho.

S: “Since Leader said to do it as big as I can, then… does this count?”

On cue, the whole stadium’s lights were off. Nino and Jun also told fans to temporarily shut off their pen lights, only the ones with stickers on their seat could turn it on when they counted down.

Aiba was confused. _What’s going on? What did Sho chan planned?_ Ohno saw his friend being confused so he patted him on his shoulder and said “Trust us, you will definitely love it.”

Aiba looked at his friends, judging by their lack of surprise, he knew immediately that they planned this together.

In the sea of fans, he could see there was a message displayed with the pen lights as instructed by Nino and MatsuJun, but he couldn’t figure out what it said. Sho sensed his lover’s confusion so he told the fans to change the pen light colour to green to make the wordings stand out.

A: “M…A…R…R…”

Aiba sniffled and realized what the message from Sho was. He turned around to his boyfriend, but saw him kneeling on one knee, holding up a ring.

“Sho chan, are you sure about this?” Aiba sobbed. He couldn’t believe that he would get proposed to.

The other Arashi members looked at the couple with little smirk on their faces, waiting for his answer curiously.

“Aiba Masaki, we’ve been through a lot together, ne? The happiest and the toughest moments, you are always right next to me. You always brighten up my day and make my sadness go away with your smile. I am a very lucky guy to have you by my side and call you mine.” Sho started and grinned when the audience getting silent, listening to him. “So now in this place, in front of our friends and fans I’m asking you, will you marry me and be my sunshine forever and brighten up the days we are about to walk together?”

The fans screamed the loudest while chanting “Yes, yes, yes…”

N: “Stop leaving the guy hanging. Answer him, Aibaka!”

O: “Aiba chan, just answer him!”

J: “What are you waiting for? Hurry up!”

Aiba took a deep breath as a sign to get his posture back, and he replied with the biggest grin on his face.

“Yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations to the newly engaged Sakuraiba!! 
> 
> As usual, comments and/or kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Jyaaaaaa, see you on the next commemorate date


	16. Ai wo Sakebe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Labour Day!! It's the end of summer, ne~ time flies... tomorrow a lot of people are heading back to school which means traffic is going to get busier T_T

A fresh breeze was blowing lightly through Aiba’s hair; the pregnant man was standing on the balcony of his and Sho’s living room, enjoying the view of the city. It was a very nice Saturday; the sky was clear and sunny. Completely trapped in his thoughts, he felt something cold and wet touching his face. When he turned he saw his best friend smiling at him while holding a glass of… _beer?_

“A penny for you thoughts?” Nino asked when he handed him the glass.

“Nino, I can’t drink… You should know that by now.” Aiba chuckled.

“That is not beer. Don’t worry!”

Aiba looked at him and hesitantly took the glass from him. He took a very tiny sip from the drink and surprised was shown on his face.

“It’s…”  
  
“Hops tea and soda water.” Nino surprised him. He didn’t know his best friend watched Aiba Manabu and remembered the non-alcoholic beer they did in one of the episodes. His friend stood next to him and they both turned to look out to the city. Then Nino asked curiously.

“You didn’t answer me. Why are you daydreaming alone here when you should be inside at your own baby shower?”

Aiba looked behind him; through the glass door, he saw everyone he loved were gathered in their living, each having their own conversations- Sho threw his head laughing at something Jun has said, Ohno and Mai were at the food table, and both their parents were chatting as well. He smiled at the sight and turned back to his friend.

“I am thinking how lucky I am.”

Nino smiled and knew what his best friend was talking about.

***flashback***

_“Yes!”_

_The audience screamed and congratulated the newly engaged couple. He was grinning in tears in Sho’s embrace. In the corner of his eyes, he saw the other members smiling happily at them. When he broke the embrace with his arms still hanging loosely around the rapper’s waist, he saw tears on Sho’s face as well. He wiped the tears with his thumb and pecked his fiancé’s lips. The other members chose to interrupt them by coughing into the mic after blocking the camera’s view._

_J: “Umm.. guys? You know that there are kids in the building, right? Or did you forget about that too.”_

_N: “Keep it PG man, come on!”_

_Ohno couldn’t stop laughing._

_Sho pulled back from the kiss and chuckled with Aiba._

_S: “Sorry…”_

_N: “So, do you have something to announce?”_

_Sho took Aiba’s hand and put his arm around the pregnant man’s waist._

_S: “Minna… I AM ENGAGED!”_

_Aiba slapped him playfully on the arm and said “WE are engaged. WE! You forget that marriage is between two people?”_

_S: “Sorry babe.” *peck Aiba’s cheek*_

_J & N: “GAG! GROSS!!”_

_A: “Oi! Are you still a child? Nino, I don’t even do that when you and Leader are making out in the green room.”  
  
N: “AIBAKA! SHUSH!! Ahem… anyway… since you guys are now engaged, we have a present for you.”  
  
Sho and Aiba were surprised, especially Sho. He didn’t know there would be more surprise other than his proposal. If there was, he really had to give it to the other members who were very tight lipped when they were basically together every single moment during the concert planning. _

_J: “Yup. It’s from the 3 of us. We put a lot of effort into this, so you better appreciate it!”_

_N: “So, Leader, without further a due, tell them what’s the present!”_

_Ohno then turned towards the backstage and said “Ahem… Eh… Johnnys Junior COME ON!”_

_On cue, all the juniors came out holding what looked like two pairs of suit jacket with one slightly bigger than the other, a bouquet, and a pillow with 2 rings on it. Sho and Aiba both wearing a shocking face._

_S & A: “EH? Hold on… What’s going on?”_

_J: “Since you guys are engaged, who knows when you will have the time, with the baby and stuff, to do the actual ceremony, we figured where else to be a better place than our final concert on the final day.”_

_Nino and Ohno both nodded in agreement._

_S: “Chotto... chotto matte! When did you guys planned this?”_

_O: “As soon as you told us about proposing to Aiba chan.”_

_N: “After you went home, we started the next planning. Ya know, these things need planning too so might as well start as early as possible.”_

_J: “Plus, it’s not like Aiba kun will say ‘no’… therefore we have full confident in ourselves in planning this.”_

_Aiba, who’s heavily pregnant at this point, partly felt touched by his friends’ thoughts and partly due to the excessive hormones, bawled his eyes out. “Guys… I don’t know what to say.”_

_N: “What are you guys waiting for?! Hurry up and get this ceremony done so that we can continue our concert… *turned to the audience* Gomen ne minna, this is probably our longest MC in Arashi’s concert history.”_

_The audience chuckled at the gamer’s comment. After urging the newly engaged couple to wear the jackets, Ohno told them their role: he’s the officiant, Sho would stand at the “altar” while Aiba would walk down the “aisle” with Nino as his best man, helping him along the way, and Matsumoto would be Sho’s best man._

_Once everyone took their place, the ceremony began with “One Love” in the background as Aiba walking down the aisle trying his best not to look like a penguin. Every single person in the stadium had tears in their eyes watching their beloved idols exchanging their vows to each other, promised to be by each other’s side til death do them apart. They exchanged the unique rings designed by Ohno that were given to them as a gift. The ceremony ended with Ohno announcing them “partners for life” and they both kissed with so much love. The second half of the concert started with “Ai wo Sakebe” as a follow up to their ceremony, sung by all the members while Aiba was singing along and try to hold himself back from dancing._

**_*end of flashback*_ **

The memories of the happiest day of his life was interrupted by the sound of opening the patio door.

“Masaki! It’s quite windy, you will catch a cold in just a t-shirt and shorts.”

Aiba turned towards the voice and it was his husband who came out and join them. _Husband… I will never get tired of calling him that_. He smiled at the new comer and replied.

“A little Vitamin D is good for you. I will get all the nutrients I can for our babies.”

Sho chuckled and hugged him from behind.

“Yes, but that also means you are escaping from your own party. Come on, let’s get back in and open the presents. I am curious what the guys give us and our babies.”

Nino, who was beside them the whole time, laughed at Sho’s comment.

“O, ye of little faith, Sakurai Sho… We are the godfathers of your kids, of course we wouldn’t give bad gifts.”

Aiba giggled and decided that his curiosity got the best of him, so he started to make his way back into the house, with his husband and best friend following behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what's in 8 days? DEBUT 21th anniversary!!! WOOHOOO!! Which means next chapter release day!
> 
> As usual, comments and/or kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Jyaaaaaa, see you on their debut day!


	17. Arashi de yokatta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21 years ago, ARASHI was announced as the newest group in Johnny's Entertainment for the Volleyball World cup tournament. Back then, they all thought it was only a temporary thing during the period of the tournament.  
> 21 years later, they are THE Japanese boy-band, creating a storm in the whole world.
> 
> HAPPY 21th ANNIVERSARY to our boys/ my kings <3

As soon as Aiba opened the patio door to walk back into the living room, Jun let out a “FINALLY the main character is here.” Aiba apologized for his disappearance as he just wanted some fresh air and lost track of time until Sho and Nino reminded him. Then he was let to the sofa and asked to sit down on the sofa with Sho sitting beside him. Their friends and families were all sitting on different parts of their sectional sofa with all kinds of gifts surrounding them.

“It’s presents time! Aiba chan, nii-chan, here you go!” Mai handed them a flat looking box. The pregnant man shake it a little trying to figure out what’s inside, turned out she gave the couple two sets- animals and flowers printing of closet dividers to organize the baby clothes.

“Sugoi! It’s going to be so convenient… Arigatou Mai chan!”

Mai chuckled and replied “Well, it’s mainly for that super crazy brother of mine that seems to have an obsession to be organized in every little thing in his life.”

“Oi! I am not that bad! Besides, being organized has its benefits.” Sho argued back.

“Ok ok children, no arguing. Do I need to remind you two that I can still ground you?” Mama Sakurai scolded them while Papa Sakurai chuckled.

“Ahem, I guess that makes it our turn. Sho, here’s a little something from the both of us.” Sho took the box with an envelope attached to it from his parents and opened it together with Aiba. Inside the box, was a teddy bear. However, not just any teddy bear and Sho recognized it- it was HIS teddy from his childhood that he got from his grandparents. He looked at it with his mouth opened and turned to his parents.

“Wha…”

“Since it was given to me from my grandparents, and passed it to you when you were born, I thought what’s better than continue this tradition.” Papa Sakurai explained.

“Sho chan… look at what your parents also given us.” Aiba pulled out a gift receipt with a picture of a crib attached at the back. Sho turned to his partner.

“Eh?”

“Well, since you guys are expecting twins and I know you only bought one before, so we are going to gift you guys another one… It was Shu’s idea.” Sho turned to his younger brother and thanked him while Aiba thanked the elderlies.

“Auntie…”

“Stop it… I think you should start calling me ‘mom’ like Sho, I mean you guys are technically married already.” Mama Sakurai smiled and air quoted ‘married’.

Aiba sniffed and wiped the tears that he didn’t realize were falling from his eyes.

“Thank you… m…mom!”

Aiba’s parents gave them a weekend getaway ticket to the hot spring as their honeymoon presents. Aiba mama also added that if anytime they wanted to have a weekend for themselves, they were more happy to take care of the babies for them.

Finally it was the members’ turn.

“Here you go!” Nino handed them the bag. Aiba took his time to take out whatever’s in the bag. It was then they realized what the gamer gifted them.

“Baby cameras!”

Nino chuckled and said “Not as simple… It can also track the baby’s heart rate and oxygen level! Plus it connects to your phone with the app so if either of you are at work, you will still get notified if something’s off.”

Aiba and Sho were in shocked as their mouth were still wide open, trying to read what’s also included at the back of the box. It was then Aiba realized that if there were so many things included it must have costed a fortune on Nino’s standard. However, the gamer’s replied was “it’s for my nieces or nephews, plus I am the best uncle! Money isn’t a concern when it comes to them.” Everyone chuckled.

MatsuJun went to grab his present that he put near the _genkan_ when he first arrived. When he came back, Sho immediately recognized it.

“Isn’t that…”

“Yup… the stroller that we saw at the department store last time.”

“But that was so expensive!” Sho argued. “MatsuJun… It’s too much! The babies shouldn’t be using something so extravagant from birth! A normal twins stroller can do.”

“Yes I agree, but my nieces or nephews need to be treated with the best. Each seat is adjustable and the cover is UV protected so you guys don’t have to worry about the sun damaging the babies’ soft skin during the summer time.” MatsuJun was explaining the benefits of the stroller enthusiastically to the fathers-to-be. Nino was making fun of the youngest member that his explanations sounded as if he was the salesman selling a good.

The pregnant man was so touched by the youngest member’s thoughtfulness that he immediately went to hug him while sobbing on his shoulder.

“ARIGATOU MATSUJUN!!! The babies are so grateful to have such thoughtful uncle.”

When it’s Ohno’s turn, it didn’t seem like he brought anything as he wasn’t holding on anything. Therefore, he got teased by Nino.

“SatoP, where’s your gift? Don’t tell me aging has finally caught up to you that you forgot it in our apartment.”

The oldest chuckled and pecked the gamer’s cheek as he was used to those sarcastic comments.

“No… I have it… they are in my head.”

“Uh… you know, that’s not how that works. Presents are supposed to be physical and visible objects.” Nino replied while making gestures.

“Not mine.” Ohno turned back to the couple who were looked lost in their argument. “Sorry about that. Where was I? Right… my present… Well… it’s kinda difficult but I hope you guys will let me.”

“What is it, Riida?” Aiba asked.

“I wanted to paint a mural on each of the wall that the babies will be sleeping.”

Sho got up and hugged the oldest while the latter was shocked by the reaction given as he wasn’t expecting that.

“Of course! That’s amazing, nii san! Arigatou!”

Ohno patted the newscaster’s back and chuckled. “You are welcome! So, do you wanna know what I have in mind? Do you know what you are expecting? Maybe I can have a mural based of the sexes.”

Aiba and Sho looked at each other, having their own silent conversation then announced to everyone that they didn’t want to know what the sexes were until the day they were born.

Time passed by very quickly, especially when you were having fun. It was getting late. Both Aiba and Sho’s family have already gone home first as they have work the next day. The members of Arashi helped Sho cleaned up the house first before they left as they knew it would be a lot to do for the newscaster. They also made sure Aiba wouldn’t get his butt off the couch and help clean up since the pregnant man seemed like he forgot he was pregnant and started bending down to pick up trash here and there. The scene of his friends and hubby tidying up their place put a smile on the pregnant man’s face. “ _Arashi de yokatta_ “Aiba thought.

After the members have left the place, Sho turned back to the living room but his partner was nowhere to be found. Therefore, he thought maybe his Masaki already went to bed as it was quite a day. When he went to their bedroom, he found his angel already laying on his side of the bed underneath the cozy blankets. He moved closer to the bed and kneeled down next to the sleeping one. The peaceful and relaxed expression on his love’s face made him smile. His hand went up to Aiba's head, gently and carefully caressing the soft hair. The whole pregnancy have drained a lot of energy from his partner as he was carrying twins. He pecked the sleeping man’s forehead before he started to take his own clothes off and crawled under the blanket.

Wrapping his arms around the sleeping man, he could feel the warmth of the other one's body. He wasn't really tired, but he felt the warmth radiating from the pregnant man was something that he couldn’t describe. _Happiness, comfort, family…_ Sho closed his eyes and leaned closer against Aiba's back.

“Oyasumi…” he whispered and kissed the other one's hair gently, caressing the swollen belly at the same time he drifted off the dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baby stroller is based on -> https://item.rakuten.co.jp/natural-living/u734001/
> 
> As usual, comments and/or kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> Jyaaaaaa, see you on their debut day!


	18. In Labour...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gomen gomen!!! I didn't have time to post the chapter on Sept 30 which was to commemorate their release of 5x20 concert DVD/ Blu-Ray & new ep of Voyage T_T
> 
> *cough cough* there's NC-17 bits in the chapter~

The next morning after, Sho woke up earlier than his alarm and immediately turned it off from his phone so it wouldn’t wake up his precious angel who was still deep asleep. He looked down on said person and caress his cheek while admiring the view.

“Mmmm…” Aiba groaned as a sign of waking up a little but decided it’s not his time to wake up so he tightened his arms around Sho and dug himself deeper in the cuddle.

Sho laughed at the scene and pecked his forehead.

“Ohayou.”

“Mmm… ohayou…” Aiba mumbled in returned. It was then he slowly blinked his eyes opened and looked up at the rapper who smiled in return.

The couple lazed around in bed, enjoying the shared warmth. Sho leant forward for a kiss, which turned rewarded the animal lover with moaning from Sho. The sound was a turn on for him. Aiba pushed the rapper’s shoulders signalling that he wanted the latter to lay down. When he complied, Aiba slowly crawled down the rapper’s already naked upper body, and kneel in between Sho’s thighs. Once he reached his destination, he grabbed the his pants and pull it down, together with the undergarment. His target popped out immediately in.  
  
Sho moaned and closed his eyes as he felt the coldness around his member.

Aiba put his mouth closer and opened his mouth wide enough to engulf the whole thing at once. He almost chocked by the length and the thickness. He closed his mouth and began mouth-fucking the rapper. His tongue was licking while his hand played with the balls. Sho moaned and groaned. Unfortunately, Aiba wasn’t doing good either as his pants were so tight and he believed that it must be wet by now.  
  
“Look…at me…Masaki.”  
  
Aiba looked up with his adorable gaze without stopping his sucking motion. The eyes, the mouth and everything on Aiba’s face was just…  
  
“Fuck, baby…” Sho groaned at the scene.  
  
Pre-cum filling Aiba’s mouth and he knew the rapper was reaching his limit. It was then Sho sat up with his back resting against the backboard. He pulled Aiba up and bring him on his lap. Their mouth found each other and Sho invaded his with his tongue. While they were kissing, Sho reached out blindly to the nightstand drawer to find the bottle of lube that’s hiding in there somewhere. Once he found it, he threw it on the bed and pulled away from the kiss.

“Prepare yourself for me, baby. I want to watch.”

Aiba reached for the bottle and squirted a decent among on his fingers, then he lifted his butt and started rubbing around his entrance with his fingertips before finally sticking them in. One finger, then two, finally with three fingers going in and out of his hole. He pressed his forehead against Sho’s collarbone while he stretched out his hole. The older man put his hand in Aiba’s hair and softly stroke it.  
  
When Aiba decided he wanted the actual thing, he took Sho’s dick between his hands and carefully sat on it. Sho moaned loudly when he felt the tightness and warmth clenching around his swollen cock and started moving his hips, which made Aiba had to adjust his pace to the rapper’s.  
  
The younger man started to roll his hips clumsily, trying to find the right rhythm. Once the rhythm was found, Aiba moved up and down more confidently. Sho put his hands on his hips trying to guide Aiba’s movement while being as gentle as possible without causing any harm to the babies. With time, Sho felt the walls around him become tighter signalling Aiba was reaching his limit.

“Sho…. I… Can’t…” Masaki moaned and arched his back. Sho decided to help his hubby to reach that point faster so he thrusted up to a faster pace. Soon the room was filled with their moans and fastened breaths. Sho wrapped his hand around the latter’s rock-hard member and stroked it, feeling like the walls around him became tighter. He gave a few more powerful thrusts, making Aiba felt as though he had reached heaven, spurting his seed in his stomach. Sho came in Aiba's ass a second later, groaning “Fuck..." at the same time.

Aiba’s legs were shaking as he tried to detach himself from the already soften member. With Sho’s help, he lied back down on the bed while trying to catch his breath.

"That was…*huff*… the best sex ever." Aiba panted.

“Agree.” Sho rolled over and looked at his husband in a loving gaze. They shared more post-sex kisses before Sho pulled away.

“I would love to have round 2 but unfortunately I have to go, the guys are probably already waiting for me…”

“Yeah, go… I’ll probably take a nap… Have a good taping day~” Masaki yawned and slowly fell back asleep.

Sho chuckled at how fast he could fell back asleep. _Probably I exhausted him together with the babies._ He gave a peck on the forehead on his sleeping lover before whispering a “Ittekimasu” and got out of bed to get ready for his Shiyagare taping.

By the time Aiba woke up next, it was already past noon. He sat up and stretched out his arms, it was then he felt an abnormally strong kick from his babies. He immediately rubbed his 7-months sized tummy.

“Gomen ne, babies… It was a little rougher than normal. Blame your daddy.” Aiba chuckled. It was then he felt the sudden urge of hunger, his stomach was growling. He pressed the ‘home’ button on his phone, the screen lit up with his wallpaper which was his absolute favourite photo (other than his babies’ ultrasound)- the kiss they shared at their ‘wedding’ after they exchanged vows. As it was too sudden for him to have someone take a picture, he had to Google it himself. He got distracted for a sec before he came up to his sense to check the time. _Hmmm… If I drive my baby, I guess I can go visit the guys. Sho chan should be gone by the time I arrive._ With that planned out in his head, he got out of bed and started getting ready. However, in the middle of changing, his stomach wasn’t feeling well. He put his hand on the nearest wall to support himself. It felt as if someone was squeezing his stomach so hard that it’s about to explode. _Ittai~ What’s wrong babies, be good and let’s go see your uncles, ne?_

Thank God the pain didn’t last too long so he was able to continue. He grabbed his phone and wallet from his nightstand then went downstairs to grab the keys for his Cayman before leaving the duplex. Sho was already not comfortable of him driving the sports car to begin with, the car’s speed and safety always created an argument between them. Therefore, Sho bought the Cayenne once he knew they were expecting to ease his mind. But now, his husband would definitely kill him if he knew he’s driving his car, especially in his current state.

After a quick drive to the TV station, he parked at the underground parking before slowly wobble out of the sports car. It took him a few tries to get out with his huge pregnant belly and the height of the car definitely didn’t help. He slowly walk to the entrance and waved at the securities before hoping into the elevator. It was then his stomach started to hurt again. _Eh? Uso…_ Before he knew, he took 2 short breaths in and 1 long breath out. He might already had an idea of what’s going on. He continued until he reached the floor to the green room. When he got off the elevator, his steps were slower than normal as the pain seemed to have gotten worse every step he took. What seemed like eons later, he finally reached the green room and knocked.

“Hai~ Douzo!”

He opened and greeted by the scene of his friends’ shocking face while eating their bento.

“Eh? Aiba chan?”

“Eh?”

“Oh come on! Don’t tell me you sneaked out!” Nino grunted at his best friend before he got up and help the pregnant man over to the sofa. Aiba plopped down like a dead weight and was catching his breath as if he just ran a 10km marathon. MatsuJun and Ohno were by his side suddenly with water and bento, while Nino still standing in front of him with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“So? I am waiting.”

“Kazu… let the man eat first. Aiba chan, ignore him and eat!” Ohno shoved the bento in front of his face while glaring at his boyfriend. Aiba accepted gratefully and moaned at the deliciousness of the bento. He then began to answer his best friend while eating.

“Umm… hai?”

“Ok… how?”

“I drove.”

Nino’s eyebrow rose up as if asking him to continue the sentence.

“In the Cayman…” Aiba whispered.

“I can’t hear you. You drove here in which car?” Nino prompted angrily.

“IN THE CAYMAN, OK?!” Aiba yelled.

“Aiba Masaki, what were you thinking?!?” Nino scolded. Both the oldest and youngest of ARASHI sighed at the answer. They knew Aiba would have driven the sports car as they all knew how much he loved that car.

“Is that why you chose to come after the taping so that Sho san wouldn’t be here? So that you can’t give him a heart attack?” MatsuJun asked.

Aiba nodded.

Suddenly his stomach decided to hurt again.

Majorly.

“Ittai~”

Everyone rushed to his side and tried to help ease the pain.

“Daijoubu?” Nino asked frantically.

“What do you need? Hot water pack? Do you want to lay down?” MatsuJun asked.

However, the pain was too much for him to bear. He shivered from the sudden coldness he felt, but no, he was sweating. It was then he felt something was dripping… down there.

“Aiba chan… are you… in labour?” Ohno asked from his quiet observation.

“EH?!” Nino was shocked by his boyfriend’s statement.

Everywhere on his body ached.

His surroundings started to become blurry.

“AIBA!”

Was the last thing he heard before he succumb to the pain and everything turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh... Aiba chan is in labour earlier than expected, which means we have reached the climax of the fic T_T By the way, for those who aren't familiar with cars, the cars mentioned in the fic are all Porche since I read it somewhere that Aiba chan owned/ used to own Porche, specifically the Cayman.


	19. Congratulations...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy "Voyage" release day!

MatsuJun dashed out the green room and yell out at the hallway of NTV. “Someone call the ambulance! NOW!”

“Oi! Wake up! AIBA! Don’t joke with me!” Nino kept slapping his best friend’s cheek to try to wake up the unconscious man.

When MatsuJun came back running with paramedics after a while, they immediately got to work- measuring his blood pressure, checking his stomach to ensure the babies weren’t in harm with the portable ultrasound machine. However…

“Shit! One of the baby is in distress… We have to hurry!”

Then they quickly put Aiba on the stretcher and wheel him onto the ambulance. One of the paramedic quickly asked “We need to quickly bring Aiba san to the hospital. Who’s coming along?”

“I am!” Nino hopped on quickly.

“Nino! Gimme his keys, I am following behind you and call his doctor. You call Sho san!” Jun rushed his sentence. Nino then shoved his hands into Aiba’s pocket and threw the car keys to Jun just before the ambulance door snap shut.

**_In the ambulance…_ **

Nino quickly pulled out his phone at the same time as the paramedics kept monitoring his friend’s health. He knew the newscaster was in a meeting so he didn’t want to disturb him and decided to message him instead, hopefully he caught the other man’s attention. However, not even 30 seconds after he sent the message, he changed his mind and called. But of course, no answer…

“FUCKER! Answer your damn phone!” Nino grunted angrily and kept hitting the redial button. On his 5th try, the newscaster finally answer.

“Nino, you know I’m in a meeting and can’t really talk…” Sho was whispering, indicating that he probably sneaked out to take his call.

“AIBA IS IN LABOUR! GET YOU FUCKING ASS TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!” Nino shouted down the line.

Sho felt half of his soul left his body. The phone almost slipped out from his hand if it wasn’t Murao san, who apparently came to check on him and heard Nino’s yelling on the other end.

“Sho kun, it’s okay, GO!” Murao san smiled at him.

He was running outside the room, heading to the stairs. As if time has stopped and his mind was blank during the drive to the hospital that he didn’t even realized when he reached the hospital. Luckily he was able to find a parking spot right away and frantically ran into the hospital. He was about to ask where his husband was when he heard his name being called by the youngest member of ARASHI.

“Sho san!”

Sho turned and saw both the oldest and youngest ran toward him.

“Guys!”

“Come on, this way!” Jun quickly dragged the rapper to the elevator and pressed the button to the floor of the operation room. Sho was lost. _How did he know which floor?_

Maybe it was the years they have spent together, Jun already knew what he was going to ask so he answered first.

“Nino texted us as soon as they arrived and he was sent to operation.”

When the elevator chimed indicating the arrival, Sho couldn’t even wait until the door was completely open and squeeze out the door. The other two members follow not far behind. Nino was pacing in front of the operating theatre but immediately ran to them when he saw their arrival.

“Nino…” Sho wanted to ask the gamer a lot of things, but nothing came out of his mouth.

“He was brought to the operation as soon as we got here… One of the paramedic said one of the baby was in distress…” Nino sobbed. Ohno quickly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

Sho’s face went pale and his knees were shaking. Tears came to his eyes but they wouldn’t falling and his hands flayed around a little trying to latch onto something to keep him upright. Jun was there in an instant, his hands firmly holding him up.

“But… the babies weren’t due for another month!”

“I am sure the doctors are doing their best to save both Aiba and your babies… Come, let’s sit.” MatsuJun led the still in shocked Sakurai to the chairs where Nino was, curled up in Ohno’s lap.

Sho still had his head between his arms and didn’t even move an inch even when his and Aiba’s parents arrived. He was trying to think very hard how could this have happened. What made his husband went into labour early? Also, why were the members with him when he should have been at home? It was then he heard the reply to his question from a very weak voice.

“He… that idiot drove to NTV to visit us…” Nino hiccupped his answer and Ohno was petting him like a lost puppy.

“Eh? No… don’t tell me…” Sho didn’t want to believe what he was thinking was true so he asked “Where’s the key?!”

“Here…” MatsuJun pulled out the keys to the Cayman from his pocket.

Sho looked at the youngest disbelieving what he was seeing. In his hand was the keys to Aiba’s beloved car with the matching keychain to the ones Sho has on the Cayenne attached to it. Aiba’s mom recognized it and was shocked at the fact that her son who was heavily pregnant, chose to drive the sports car irresponsibly.

“That stupid son of mine…”

“If he didn’t drive to NTV, he would have been alone while in labour without any help.” Aiba papa said it while trying to make the situation as positive as possible. His sentence somehow eased everyone’s worry a little bit as no one has thought about that. If Aiba was alone at home, he wouldn’t even be here.

Everyone was anxiously waiting for the door to open to tell them that Masaki would be fine, and everything would be fine. Drinks and snacks were offered to the group by the nurses every now and then. Bits of soft worried conversation drift about in the small room accompanied by the sound of rhythmic walking. It was Sho pacing back and forth, pausing every so often to look at his watch and glance worriedly at the still closed door. It has already been a few hours since the animal lover been in surgery. His red-rimmed eyes shift to the door that’s still closed. He was about to turn and resume his pacing when the door slide open and they heard it.

Baby cries… loudly… Followed by another set of baby cries.

Shortly after, the OPERATION light shut off, followed by Enomoto sensei walking out. Sho immediately rushed to the doctor.

“How was he, doctor? He is fine right?” Sho asked while clutching the doctor's arms.

“The operation was complicated. We managed to bring the babies out on time. They are healthy, beautiful with all fingers and toes in tact. But your boy will need to be in an incubator for some time but we are confident that he will be fine. He is a fighter...”

“My… my boy?”

“Yes… congratulations, Sakurai san. You and Aiba san welcomed a boy and a girl. You might want to check for yourself, Daddy.” He added. Loud chorus of 'Really?!’ and 'YATTA' erupted from behind him.

“I'm … a … Daddy...” Sho stammered out in wonder, placing one hand over his now thundering heart and looked at the smiling faces around him.

“Masaki …?” Sho asked softly after he remembered the doctor mentioned about being a complicated surgery.

“Aiba-san is in the intensive care ward... His heart stopped on the table but we managed to get it going again. He has lost a lot of blood during the process. We have to put him into a medical induced coma for his body to heal. I’m sorry...” Enomoto bowed in apology.

Sho’s legs turned jelly and he fell on his knees. He felt numb. He heard Aiba’s mother cried but the voice sounded too far from him even she was beside him. Ohno, Nino and Jun were beside him but didn’t say anything. Nothing need to be said at this moment since they knew what Sakurai needed now was enormous amount of emotional support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am debating if I should end it in 2 more chapters or 3 more... What do you think? My co-writer is not feeling well recently and I am not sure when she will be up to discuss the plans for the plot. Therefore, I might put a pause and say "the end" on chapter 21 and add another chapter or whatever we have planned once she's feeling better.


	20. Slight adjustments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sooooo sorry for posting late~! i was supposed to post on Halloween for Voyage, but then I didn't get to it and then supposed to be last week on the most very important day for all ARASHIAN, yet still didn't get to it as I woke up at 5am to watch ARAFES2020.

Beep… beep… beep…

The sound of the heart monitor was the only thing you could hear in the room.

It’s been a week since the birth of their children… It’s also been the toughest week for everyone. Sakurai has asked to have the week off just so that he could be at the hospital every day without worrying. However, though he didn’t have to be at the studio for that week, that didn’t mean he wasn’t working. Every now and then, he had to call into show to make an “appearance” remotely, whether it’s for their own shows or NEWS ZERO. The hospital became his second home. If you listened very carefully, you would hear faint sound of babies crying in the background whenever he called in. Their babies have moved into the same room as Aiba’s private room so that it’s easier for the rapper to take care of the babies. Nurses would come in and help the new father to change diapers or feeding the babies. Sometime, he would be working on his laptop during the day and sleeping on the uncomfortable sofa bed at night. The rest of ARASHI had to adjust to the fact that they were going to tape shows with only 3 people, which was extremely difficult because without Sho who was their regular MC person, that means Nino has to takeover and boy was he not amused with the idea.

“Ughhh I can’t think anymore! What are we even going to talk about in the opening this time? We already talked about the Sakuraiba pair for the past 2 tapings! I just want to get it over with.” Nino complained once they went back to the green room to prepare for the last taping of the day.

“Kazu, you can do it. I have faith in you.” Ohno smiled kindly.

“What do you know, old man? You don’t even speak during the recordings, so you don't get to say anything!” Nino snapped.

Ohno was stunned by his lover’s reaction. He understood Nino was already under a lot of stress from being the temporary MC in the group, yet that didn’t excuse the fact he felt a little hurt from Nino’s remark.

MatsuJun, who was being very quiet listening to Nino’s complaining, couldn’t take it anymore and slam the magazine he was reading on the table.

“Enough of your attitude, Ninomiya… Riida was only trying to calm you down yet you were being a little brat. It’s not only you whose under lots of stress. We all are! But you know who hasn’t said a word yet? Sho san. HE’s the one that has the most stress in this whole situation. So you better stop fucking complaining and apologize to Riida.”

Nino blinked. He was shocked by the youngest’s sudden outburst. MatsuJun was right, Sho should be the one to complain and not him. He came to a realization and apologize to his boyfriend.

“J was right. Gomen ne Oh chan…” Ohno smiled and hugged the gamer as a sign of forgiveness.

“It’s ok. Ne, maybe you can talk about what we going to do with the baby’s room? Speaking of, remind me to ask Sho kun for the keys to their apartment when we go visit them later.” Ohno suggested an idea to their next opening talk in VS ARASHI.

"I can do that." Nino pecked him on his lips.

“Good idea Leader!”

With that said, the rest of the recordings went smoothly with Nino talking about what the three of them going to do to help the new parents. Ohno was going to paint the mural as promised but still not revealing what the theme’s going to be; Nino of course going to accompany his boyfriend and help set up all the technologies that both Sho and Aiba might need; and last but not the least, the youngest of the group was going to decorate their niece and nephew’s bedroom. Their plans gained a lot of reactions from the audience and someone even screamed to show photos afterwards.

After the recordings, they went to the hospital like they had been doing for the past week. Every night, Sho had asked them to go home when it was past the visitation hours yet they all refused and claimed that they would help him watch over the animal lover and the babies so that he could get some snooze on the bed throughout the night. The hospital has also became the members' second home as well. They would eat dinner together and talked about their day, though there were laughter but that didn’t overpower the constant beeping from the heart rate monitor. Ohno felt the sudden change of mood among the group so he decided to bring up the mural to Sho.

“By the way, Sho kun… Can I borrow your house keys and maybe your house for a week or two?”

“Sure, but why?”

“I figured since you are practically living in the hospital already, maybe me and Kazu can house-sit for you.”

“Okay.” Sho then pull out his set of keys and hand them to Ohno. Before it landed on the other’s palm, he laid out some conditions.

“Try to keep everything where they are… Masaki has his set of ways where things go. Most importantly… ABSOLUTELY no sex on furniture please. I don’t want to sit on dried cum.” Sho shuddered at the thought of that.

“Calm your butt, Sho chan. Toshi and I will behave, ne Toshi?” Nino replied.

Ohno chuckled but reassured the rapper that he would monitor his brat of a boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's a short chapter T_T but next chapter is the finale *sobs*   
> SPOILER ALERT: it will end with an open ending and it's up to your imagination how it will continue.


	21. The struggle is real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! and Happy Belated Birthday to our dearest miracle boy- Aiba chan <3

_Beep… beep… beep…_

The sound of the heart monitor was the only thing you could hear in the room. 

It’s been a week since the birth of their children… It’s also been the toughest week for everyone. Sakurai has asked to have the week off just so that he could be at the hospital every day without worrying. However, though he didn’t have to be at the studio for that week, that didn’t mean he wasn’t working. Every now and then, he had to call into show to make an “appearance” remotely, whether it’s for their own shows or NEWS ZERO. The hospital became his second home. If you listened very carefully, you would hear faint sound of babies crying in the background whenever he called in. Their babies have moved into the same room as Aiba’s private room so that it’s easier for the rapper to take care of the babies. Nurses would come in and help the new father to change diapers or feeding the babies. Sometime, he would be working on his laptop during the day and sleeping on the uncomfortable sofa bed at night. The rest of ARASHI had to adjust to the fact that they were going to tape shows with only 3 people, which was extremely difficult because without Sho who was their regular MC person, that means Nino has to takeover and boy was he not amused with the idea. 

“Ughhh I can’t think anymore! What are we even going to talk about in the opening this time? We already talked about the Sakuraiba pair for the past 2 tapings! I just want to get it over with.” Nino complained once they went back to the green room to prepare for the last taping of the day. 

“Kazu, you can do it. I have faith in you.” Ohno smiled kindly. 

“What do you know, old man? You don’t even say anything during the recordings, so you shush!” Nino snapped. 

Ohno was stunned by his lover’s reaction. He understood Nino was already under a lot of stress from being the temporary MC in the group, yet that didn’t excuse the fact he felt a little hurt from Nino’s remark. 

MatsuJun, who was being very quiet listening to Nino’s complaining, couldn’t take it anymore and slam the magazine he was reading on the table. 

“Enough of your attitude, Ninomiya… Riida was only trying to calm you down yet you were being a little brat. It’s not only you whose under lots of stress. We all are! But you know who hasn’t said a word yet? Sho san. HE’s the one that has the most stress in this whole situation. So better fucking stop complaining and apologize to Riida.” 

Nino blinked. He was shocked by the youngest’s sudden outburst. MatsuJun was right, Sho should be the one to complain and not him. He came to a realization and apologize to his boyfriend. 

“J was right. Gomen ne Oh chan…” Ohno smiled and hugged the gamer as a sign of forgiveness. 

“It’s ok. Ne, maybe you can talk about what we going to do with the baby’s room? Speaking of, remind me to ask Sho kun for the keys to their apartment.” Ohno suggested an idea to their next opening talk in VS ARASHI. 

“Good idea Leader!” 

With that said, the rest of the recordings went smoothly with Nino talking about what the three of them going to do to help the new parents. Ohno was going to paint the mural as promised but still not revealing what the theme’s going to be; Nino of course going to accompany his boyfriend and help set up all the technologies that both Sho and Aiba might need; and last but not the least, the youngest of the group was going to decorate their godchildren’s bedroom. Their plans gained a lot of reactions from the audience and someone even screamed to show photos afterwards. 

After the recordings, they went to the hospital like they had been doing for the past week. Every night, Sho had asked them to go home when it was past the visitation hours yet they all refused and claimed that they would help him watch over the animal lover and the babies so that he could get some snooze on the bed throughout the night. The hospital has also became their second home as well. They would eat dinner together and talked about their day, though there were laughter but that didn’t overpower the constant beeping from the heart rate monitor. Ohno felt the sudden change of mood among the group so he decided to bring up the mural to Sho. 

“By the way, Sho kun… Can I borrow your house keys and maybe your house for a week or two?” 

“Sure, but why?” 

“I figured since you are practically living in the hospital already, maybe me and Kazu can house-sit for you.” 

“Okay.” Sho then pull out his set of keys and hand them to Ohno. Before it landed on the other’s palm, he laid out some conditions. 

“Try to keep everything where they are… Masaki has his set of ways where things go. Most importantly… ABSOLUTELY no sex on furniture please. I don’t want to sit on dried cum.” Sho shuddered at the thought of that. 

“Calm your butt, Sho chan. Toshi and I will behave, _ne_ Toshi?” Nino replied. 

Ohno chuckled but reassured the rapper that he would monitor his brat of a boyfriend. 

**_In the_ ** **_Sakuraiba’s_ ** **_duplex…_ **

Ohno and Nino settled themselves at the Sakuraiba’s guest room. They planned to stay there until the oldest finished the mural for the babies. Speaking of mural, the oldest was sitting on the couch with his sketch pad on his lap while the gamer was washing dishes after their dinner. _What should I do for the babies… Wait, what do they even like?_ Ohno chewed the end of the pencil deep in his own thoughts when Nino surprised him with a can of cold beer. 

“What are you thinking, old man?” Nino plopped himself on the couch. 

“I don’t know what to draw… nothing comes to mind.” Ohno sighed 

“Hmmm… Aiba and Sho both love animals… OH! I KNOW! Shimura Doubutsuen!” Nino exclaimed. 

“Right! Maybe with like a sakura tree somewhere too ‘cause that represents Sho kun. Thanks Kaz’ you’re the best!” Ohno pecked the gamer’s cheek and quickly drew the idea out on the sketch pad. 

“I think you can do better than that to thank me.” Nino pouted. 

Ohno chuckled and put down his drawing equipment. He leaned closer and pecked the gamer’s lips. That made Nino moaned at the touch. It wasn’t much longer that Ohno was holding him on his lap, his hands on the other’s hips as their tongues were having their own feverish dance. The kiss itself was breathtaking. Soon, he felt these luscious lips attaching to his neck, nibbling, licking and softly sucking. He was grinding his member against Ohno, creating another moan from both. His breath was uneven, his hands buried in the Leader’s soft hair, as the latter came back to his lips, teasing them with the tip of tongue. Nino moved his hand swiftly and cupping Satoshi’s cock through his trousers. The oldest moaned, bucking his hips and sending the cock further into his hand. Suddenly, with Ohno’s quick movement, Nino found their role was reversed with him sitting on the couch. 

Ohno nibbled and removed Nino’s shirt, kissing down his lover’s body until he was positioned in between his legs. His hand moving up and down the legs as he eyed the cock that was just jutting out through his boxers and jeans. The gamer gasped out as Ohno moved forward and swiped his tongue around the tip of the cock smirking at the flush he brought to the man’s cheeks. Nino moaned in pleasure, his eyes closed just enough to cause his eyelashes to splay over his cheeks. Ohno licked the cock again before pulling back and smirking at the man. 

“Stop fucking teasing me and get on with it.” Nino growled and pulled at the leader’s hair. 

“Hai hai…” With the declaration, he removed his jeans and boxers in one pull and took the exposed cock down to the back of his mouth, began moving his head forth and backwards at his own rhythm. He pressed his lips together to let Nino feel all the friction. Then, he grabbed for the member with his free hand and pumped according to the rhythm his head was going with. Nino, who till now had tried his best to hold his moans back lost his will to do so and opened his mouth, letting out some very deep moans. Ohno’s tongue curling around the thick length. It didn’t take long until Nino was throbbing into his mouth, his hips moving quickly and clenched his fingers into Ohno's hair. 

“Fuck...Oh chan... Gonna… come...” 

“Then go ahead.” Ohno moaned and pumping the cock slowly but roughly until the gamer came with a groan. He swallowed the cum quickly, and then pulled back wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and smirking at his lover. Nino was a panting mess, trying to catch his breath on the couch. 

“I think you should do something about this, Kazu.” Ohno stood up, took his own rock hard member and start pumping it. Nino took the hint and kneeled down in front of it with his mouth open wide, tongue sticking out awaits for the leader to come undone. He didn’t have to wait long before white hot cum landed on his tongue. He wrapped his mouth around the throbbing member to squeeze out whatever was left from the leader. When the trembling stopped, Nino pulled back and slowly kissed his way up towards the oldest’ lips and exchange their flavours. Both of their pupils dilated and they knew sleep would not be happening tonight. 

“I think we should continue in the bedroom.” 

With that, Ohno pulled the gamer’s arm and lead his way to the destination. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK!! So I decided to cut the last half of this chapter and stop right here... I swear next part is the finale T_T and will be posted as my farewell to our beloved group on the very last day of seeing them as a group of 5.


	22. I'm home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that THIS IS ARASHI LIVE 12.31.20 has concluded the legacy that ARASHI has created. It was an emotional roller coaster watching that concert. Nothing but love to them <3

**_ A month later _ **

Tonight was Ohno’s turn to watch over the babies.  His niece and nephew were fed and now wiggling in their respective incubator. He studied them closely and smiled- the girl was like a copy of  Aiba while the boy was  Sho’s through and through except with a birthmark on his chubby leg. But then what worried him the most was that, the animal lover hasn’t gotten out of his coma.  Enomoto sensei has gotten an x-ray few days after the birth and confirmed that  Aiba was healing properly and should be waking up soon. However, days turned into weeks and now it’s been a month.

“Our babies are so beautiful and cute. Wake up, Masaki. Ne… you have slept enough. It’s your turn to meet your children, they are excited to meet you.”

Sho used his one hand to caress  the motionless ma n’s cheek while h is  other  hand reached for  Aiba 's hand and held it towards his lips, feeling the cold metal of their wedding ring. 

Ohno turned to  Sho , whose face was turning pink and tears brimming his eyes as he bit his lower lip harder.  Out of comfort, he rub his hand  on Sho’s back soothingly before the rapper broke down into tears on the hand of his unconscious lover, which he has been clutching on.

“ Nii san, why isn’t he waking up?”

“Maybe  Aiba chan is having a very nice dream and didn’t want to get out of it.” 

“But that idiot should have known it’s not real… He needs to come back!”  Sho sobbed.

“I know I know… Hey, you know what, I have an idea!” Ohno exclaimed.

Sho sniffled and  turned to the oldest, who was heading towards his children.  When he realized what he wanted to do, he panicked. 

“ Riida ! You can’t take them out! It’s not safe!”  Sho wanted to stop him from taking his children out of the incubators. However, the oldest chuckled at his reaction and replied “Relax, I already asked the nurses in advance. They are in better health to be out of the incubators. Don’t you want to hold them too?”

Sho blinked. Now that he thought about it, never did he hold his own children in his own arms since their birth. He always looked over them in their incubator or rub their cheeks through the gloves attached to it. Now the oldest of ARASHI was holding his little girl in his arms and walked towards him, he started to shake and sweat. 

“Hai, papa. Here you go!” With that, Ohno handed the crying baby girl for  Sho to hold. 

The rapper’s heart broke a little when he heard the cries from his baby. But the moment his little girl  was finally placed in his arms  for the first time ,  his heart skip ped a beat  at her warmth. When was the last time he felt this overwhelming joy?  _ Right… when Masaki told me we were expecting… _

“She is so beautiful .  She looks like  Masaki ...Almost exactly like  him ...” He whispered . H e could hardly believe that  this beautiful angel was his. As if the baby could recognize his voice, she stopped crying and starting cooing at the rapper. 

Sho grinned at the baby with joyful tears on his eyes. He softly stroke at the baby’s chubby cheeks and said “Konnichiwa! I’m your daddy.” He pecked on the forehead and smelled that unique baby smell. 

“Hey  hey … you still have another baby to meet.” With that, Ohno took the girl in his arms and gave the baby boy to  Sho in exchange. The moment he was placed in his arms, he couldn’t believe his eyes. As if his eyes were playing tricks at him, he was seeing his own self when he was young except with the brightest smile that resembled his husband’s. 

“Oh my god…” 

“I know right? He looks exactly like you. That was our reaction too when we first met the babies.” Ohno chuckled.

"You know, we thought of a few names for our babies." Sho said out loud while cradling his son.

That got Ohno's interest. 

"But I feel like when Masaki looks at them, all the names we thought of will not be used." Sho chuckled imagining his husband's reaction.

"With Aiba chan's mindset, I bet your children will just be Sho and Masaki Jr. given how they resembled you two." 

The pair were playing with the babies when an idea stroke across the oldest. 

“Ne… Sho kun, I want to try something.” 

“I’m listening.”  Sho was making funny faces at his baby boy without turning at the oldest. He was giving his full attention at his boy that made the oldest chuckled at the scene.  _ Man, he already have you wrapped around his fingers. _

“I read it somewhere that providing some skin to skin interaction is good for both the parents’ and the babies’ health. It strengthen the bond between them. Do you think it will work to try waking  Aiba chan up?”

That grabbed the rapper’s attention as he now looking at the oldest once he heard the suggestion. 

“You know what, at this point I’m willing to trying anything just to wake him up.” With that said, both oldest in ARASHI stood up and brought the idea to action. Because both of them didn’t want to put the babies down, they helped each other with their hand that’s not holding the babies to undress  Aiba’s hospital gown, baring his chest. 

“Now what,  Nii san?”

“Now we slowing put the babies on his chest and let them work their magic to wake their papa up.” Ohno then placed the baby girl on the right side while  Sho put the boy on the left. The babies seemed to recognize their other parent, immediately they snuggled up comfortably. Ohno was afraid the babies might fall so he quickly put  Aiba’s limping arms around them. The scene was too precious for the rapper to handle. He didn’t realize he had tears falling down his face until he saw his own reflection from his phone that he pulled out to capture this moment. 

It was then he saw it. 

The arms around the babies tighten.

Aiba’s head slowly rolled towards the baby girl’s direction. 

A deep breath... _The smell of a baby..._ _My... Baby!_

Aiba slowly blinked his eyes open. He turned to his husband who’s face  looked like shit and their eyes met . His eyes were deeply shadowed and bruised while the rest of his face was pale . Yet, he was still as handsome as he remembered, if not more handsome now that he’s a parent. 

“ Tadaima …”  Aiba whispered softly .

“ Okaeri .”  Sho sobbed and ran over to the bed to throw himself onto the bed to join his family without crushing them with his weight. 


End file.
